Shut Up And Explode
by deline89
Summary: General Mustang, an accomplished soilder, is given command of a supercarrier  that he doesnt really want . Major Elric happens to be one of the pilots under his command, aggressive and rebellious. What happens when a deal goes awry and lines are crossed?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok… -.- I HAD to… it was stronger than moi… I have been playing with this story for a while now… but I couldn't keep it in anymore…. Here it is… FMA… Roy/Ed… It wont be based on their universe, it will be entirely my fantasy… so real life but you'll find the places/rules not real… That's not really the point LOL…. So mehopes you'll all enjoy! ^.^' Also… this is not going to be one of the colossal works I do… I plan to have this over sooner… wish me luck -.- **

**Song: "Shut up and Explode" – Boom Boom Satellites **

He looked over the building railing, looking down he had the best view of the ship. It was bigger than he had thought, he knew well what risks ran with commanding such a colossus. The aircraft carrier was the top of its class, armed up to its teeth and supposedly faster than the supercarrier he was supposed to have been working on.

He read the huge white painted name that donned her side… _AMESTRIS_

"General, the plans are ready and we can depart anytime you like." The soilder standing behind him respectfully waited until general Roy Mustang decided to turn around and acknowledge him.

The General decided to grate his nerves a bit longer, looking out into the sea, beyong the huge fighting ship he would soon be boarding and living on for… who knew how long? Probably wouldn't let him go to shore until the war was over. And even then, Fuhrer didn't trust him… had always looked at him with a small glint of mistrust. Roy figured he had a point, he wouldn't trust himself either.

As was, he had been assigned to one of the biggest fighter/carrier ships the country had. The bustard Fuhrer probably hoping that with such a slow moving colossus he'd be gunned down and rid of.

Hawkeye walked up onto the top of the building then, she glanced at the solider standing uneasily there, at attention, holding a fat binder under his arm. Roy was ignoring him completely.

"I'll take that" she mumbled to him, holding out her hand for the files. He saluted her and respectfully discharged his load, looking quite relieved. He left immediately.

"You're an ass General sir." She sighed and leaned against the railing, dangling the folder before him.

"Do you think the others will be allright?" he voiced his true concern only with her.

Riza looked at him frowning. The rest of their team were dispatched on land, sent back to Grumman and told to nicely stay put.

"The commanding Officer will take good care of your babies." She huffed in mock annoyance.

Roy looked at her apologetically. He knew she hated when he got mopy, and truth was, it wasn't often, so why now? Why was he having doubts now?

"I don't know." Riza answered his silent question, once again startling him with how well she understood him.

"Will you be allright?" here it was at last, his real worry… that something might happen to her too, she wasn't sent out to headquarters, Grumman couldn't shield her form the Fuhrer.

"Ill be right here!" She scoffed at him… "Just don't turn into Maes and call me ten times a day ok?"

He could only nod in understanding. Hawkeye, his trusty…everything, and his first Lieutenant was ordered to stay at port, keeping the information form his vessel to the central flowing smoothly.

"Ill be ok." She placed her hand on his shoulder gently and gently prodded him in the direction of the stairs. "You need to be on your way sir." She smiled.

That smile gave him his courage back. He straightened up and breathed in heavily. Giving her his best nonchalant smirk. "of course you will, and so will everyone else." He smirked and strode forward briskly.

She followed him down the stairs and as far as the boarding stairs. Where he turned and said very quietly. "Ill only call you five times." Then he turned and quickly made his way up. Or rather, as quickly as he could considering the size of the thing.

He looked out again from the side once onboard. Right away, his appointed secretary marched up and struck pleasant conversation. He noticed how he was a bit shy, he supposed that couldn't be helped. People tended to stay clear of him, his reputation on the battlefield being that of almost a heroic stance. He sighed knowing that the rest of the cruise was going to be hell.

He was taken through the ship on a small golf-cart like car. The secretary, Lieutenant Green, he learned was his last name; taking him through the inventory as he rode to the office building. Which Roy realized was much bigger up close than it seemed when they started the ride. From far above, he supposed the ship looked flat and barren, save for the control tower where his office and barracks were located.

"Don't let appearances fool you sir," Green smiled. "the ship has latchdoors that open up and bring forth hefty barrels if attacked,.. apart form the built in ones we have already in place. He pointed to the light machine guns stationed every so often. "These are top quality and they do more damage then they look like they're capable of." He gestured to the tower. "And of course this here speaks for itself." Roy whisled low, he had to admit the guns they were passing were mighty impressive.

"How many men?" he asked.

"Ships company numbering on three thousand sir, but they're divided into platoons of about two hundred and fifty for time being sir, mostly just manpower."

"What about our airwing?" We've got three units of thirty." Green replied, pointing to the small planes far off being loaded and stored under deck.

"that's not enough."

"That's all they could give us sir, but we have the best. Easily worth more than hundreds."

"Do you know who's in charge of each team?"

"Major Dale on squad one, Major Fritz on squad two, and Major Elric on squad three." Green read the names off one by one.

"they better be damn good if they are to fly on my watch."

"they are sir… I've had the pleasure of meeting with Majors Dale and Fritz, but Major Elric has not arrived yet."

"Shouldn't they have been here yesterday?"

"…yes… technically they should have sir but…"

"then WHY isn't Elric on ship?" Roy growled at Green, then checked himself and donned a more pleasant expression. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, its not your fault, please let me know when major Elric arrives, I'd like to go over my rules with him."

They got off the cart and made their way up the stairs into the upper galley and officers mess.

There sat as Roy learned, Major Dale and Fritz, conversing and chuckling to each other over coffee, going over charts and lists of names.

They stood up and saluted when Roy and Green entered, and soon Roy was just as involved in their conversation as they were previously.

Compared to Green, who was a tall and lanky youth, stuttering and constantly fixing his glasses which seemed toneverendlessly slide down his long nose, these two men were tall and buff, easygoing and confident. They made conversation easily and were bright in viewing the voyage.

"We make helluva lot of noise sir," but other than that we should be not to much of a problem." Fritz joked, poking Dale in the ribs. The other huffed and caught on to the joke right away, giggling slightly under Mustang's raised brow.

"It's the little one that you must watch out for." Dale nodded, but seeing the confusion on Mustang's face, he elaborated.

"Major Elric sir?"

"Ahhhh now here is something I _have_ been wondering about." Roy nodded and turned to Fritz, "What about him and more importantly… why isn't he here yet?"

"He travels with his brother, Alphonse Elric sir, so it might be that they'll be coming together… Al is a surgeon, your man actually, from what he told me. He'll be the chief surgeon/doctor on the ship."

Roy nodded. "that doesn't explain why Mr. Elric still hadn't decided to grace us with his presence."

Green cut in, nervously brushing his finger over the rim of his ear. "Sir, the medical staff aren't supposed to be here until today so that probably explains the Major' absence."

"Ill still ask you to have him come up to me later on when he does arrive." Roy looked at Green, who nodded strongly and continued to sip his coffee in silence.

"We've been flying with Elric before…" Fritz chimed in. "he's a prodigy that one…"

"Although he doesn't look it." Dale cut in. "but the best fighter pilot if I ever saw one… be glad he's on board sir."

"Is he now?" Mustang rested his chin on the back of his hand and leaned back into the quite comfy couch. "do tell…"

Dale and Fritz looked wearily at each other. As if unsure, they nodded and fritz sighed.

"A bit back… about two years ago, Ed had an… accident."

Roy raised a questioning brow.

"have you heard of the Westvalley battle that took place then?" Fritz asked.

Roy had, although then he was at headquarters and supremely busy with ordering his life into the direction of total power. Now that he thought about it, he remembered biuts and pieces of information he received though listening to conversations and such.

"A big blow to our forces, mostly everyone lost at sea…."

"The only people that survived that were the flights that were up, and one person on board."

"oh?" Mustang had definitely not heard that version of the story.

"The government tried to keep it quiet, and I guess they did a good job of it too, since you seem not to know… but what happened was that Alphonse was on board one of the ships that have been shot down. He was the only survivor…"

"To make long story short," Dale cut in, "major Elric landed his plane on a ship that was about to explode and decided to run around looking for his brother..."

"Their family is gone… Mother died when they were young, and their Father had gone missing… the only people they call family are the Rockbells, automail mechanics living in the small village they came from, sort of like their adopted family..." Fritz butted in.

"And so…" Dale glared at Fritz, "he radioed over that if his brother was going down, he was going down with him… basically dragged Al up and threw him overboard before the thing bust its seams…"

"Ed wasn't so lucky though…" Frits noted, ignoring the growl coming from Dale. "He lost an arm and a leg in that explosion; it was a miracle that he survived at all. Al was in a coma for a couple of months, and when he finally woke up, Ed was sporting automail.

"And of course… that story is strictly confidential and not to be spread sir." Fritz looked at Roy as if he meant business.

"theres something about you Pilots," Roy sighed, "you all have that damned look like if something doesn't go your way, you'll kill… even your superiors."

Dale and Fritz faked hurt; "Ahhh sir, say it aint so!" Fritz wailed, dramatically throwing a hand to his forehead as Dale rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though," Dale sat up, turning graver. "It's a touchy subject with both brothers, although out of the two, Al is the sweeter one… Ed is exactly what his code name registers… a wasp."

"More like a hornet…" Frits mumbled, getting up and saluting once more, Dale close in tow.

"Have fun when you meet him sir, and yes… he does bite."

"But we love him…" Dale threw in for precaution.

"And its true sir… Pilots really don't give a damn." Fritz winked and disappeared down the stairs, whistling a sassy tune.

xXx

Roy walked into his office a short moment later, sighing in exhaustion. So Mr. Elric was a touchy hornet? He could probably change that, and make sure the famous pain-in-the-ass knew his place. But he also felt for the man, sacrificing so much for a beloved person was worth it… but always? He want sure himself… he knew that he'd give an arm and a leg for his team, but would he be happy with his sacrifice? Rather not… if he wanted to be completely truthful with himself…

He couldn't wait to meet him. A prodigy, they said? That would also be put to the test…

He walked up to the spacious window his office provided, drawing back the blinds and blinking back as the stream of light flashed in.

In his line of vision, stood the harbour, the last shipments being filed in, trucks of ammunition, powder, food, cars, even motors… everything they would need to go on for the first month, later being re-supplied by smaller, faster ships.

His eyes caught by a white van, he followed its excessive speed down the harbour.

It stopped shortly after it came into his view, and two figures ran out of it, one being dragged by the other, and ran up to what was (Roy couldn't see that far down the ship) most likely the planks to enter onto the ship. All Roy saw was a flash of blonde.

He somehow knew…

"Sir, the Elrics have arrived." Green had knocked quietly and entered.

"Send Major Elric in as soon as he sets foot on deck."

**AN: OK… so long ass beginner chappie! Actually, Im kind of excited… so far Ive only done Naru/Sasu and one HP… this is new, and I love RoyEd… I also love constructive criticism… so…. Let me know what you think? Good or bad…. And note: I don't do beta, so everything written is checked only by me… that means spelling mistakes people, yes…. Im aware.. ^_^ cheers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OKI… so here's chappie 2… don't expect s h I t to be perfect (especially not the spelling) but yeahhhhh I though for a beginning story, I couldn't leave you guys for the weekend with no perspective of how they got off.. and it IS entertaining so… enjoy! ^.^**

Ed was driving… Al probably shouldn't have caved that easily, but Ed was persuasive… and playing on his brother's emotions and sweet nature was useful sometimes. He knew he was in shit.. he didn't know how much, but he was willing to bet his ass that he was going to be called in and bitched at. He would have done it, he'd be surprised highly if the General ignored him.

So to avoid being late more than he was he bullied his brother into letting him drive the ambulance.

Al didn't want to really be here, he knew. He was more interested in spending time with Winry. Ed couldn't blame him, if he had had Winry for a girlfriend he would have probably not wanted to leave either; but Al was head over heels in love with her and Ed didn't mind the homey atmosphere from time to time.

Truth was, he was itching to get back on a plane and up in the air. He hadn't been on one in months now, and it was slowly depressing him. So when he got the letter he had to hide his whoops of joy because he knew that Al would be hurt to see him happy to once again be in the midst of the battle.

He didn't mind though, even with his automail, which by now he had gotten so used to, that they didn't bother him anymore. In fact, they came into use during fights, steel being stronger than bones and flesh…

All he had to do was avoid looking into the mirror; he couldn't stand his maimed body. Dressed and on a daily basis, he was fine. He became a pro at masking what he really felt, partly because it was his job as a solider, and partly because every time he saw himself without clothes, he was reminded of that time… and what price he paid for his brother's life. A price he'd give all over again, but left him scarred inside as well… he considered himself flawed and unfit for any type of relationship…

What was left to do but throw himself into the only thing he loved apart from his family? Flying… and here he was, late as fuck… So he bullied Al, told him a tear-jerking story (for Al's part) and two minutes later he was speeding as fast as the machine let him, siren on and all… he turned that off before turning into the harbor, but he was pleased to see that he made it in time, with only a day's lateness.

He now pulled Al out by the arm, and raced to the deck, amazed by the size as he went. The ship gleamed in the afternoon sun, it added to his sense of pride of being a part of the crew. He promptly ignored Al's protests at leaving all their belongings in the van, which Ed pointed out was being loaded in full onto the deck.

They arrived at the top, breathless and panting, but nothing could prepare Ed for the mass of people on deck. There were hundreds of people, dashing this way and that, and about ten carts that people were_ driving. _

Al stopped short behind him and whistled low. "Biggest ship I've been on to date."

Ed nodded, puling on his sunglasses and cocking a hip. This was going to be interesting in the least.

He stopped a ships mate that was passing through. "Where are the jets?" he asked simply, not bothering with introductions.

"Underdeck sir." The sailor looked at his rank nervously and saluted. "They won't be brought on deck until we're well on our way… or in case of emergency."

Ed nodded and the solider saluted again and walked off.

"Whatever will you do, brother? Without your toys art your fingertips?" Al sighed dramatically.

"What else?" Ed shot at him with a grin, "I'm going underdeck."

"Elric brothers?" Their names were being called by a man sitting in one of the carts. "Are you the Elric brothers?" He stopped by them and looked back and forth between them.

"that would be us, yes" Ed answered, pissed that he couldn't step on properly without being buggered off the bat.

"You're requested by the General." The man said simply. Waving at them to get on.

"Both of us?" Al asked, surprised that he'd be needed.

"Nope, just Major Elric."

"That would again… be both of us." Ed bit out, rolling his eyes. The man didn't seem to care.

"Flight major…"

That would be me then." Ed jumped on and waved to Al, who started moving down toward the deck into the doctor's quarters.

The ride to the headquarters wasn't eventful. The driver was busy listening to something over the radio to take much notice of him and Ed preferred it that way, the silence giving him leeway to look around and observe.

He knew that he would be appointed a squad, something he wasn't too keen on having. Mainly because his appearance didn't quite make the impression he would have liked. Instead of respect, people tended to doubt his abilities on the field. That was because he was of average height, not short… just average… and in the army, if you weren't the size of the statue of liberty you weren't considered important enough to be listened to… Some people just learned the hard way… usually reinforced by a fistful of steel.

They arrived, the man just stopping the car and letting him know by the silence that he was to get off. "Sir, the Major is here."

Ed turned back to see him drive off, and quickly looking up to the floors above him. "Holy. fucking. hell… you're big." He murmured to the structure as he made his way up the stairs, two at a time.

He made it to the first floor, and was met by a tall gangly youth, holding a clipboard and nervously poking at his glasses.

Ed knew off the bat they wouldn't like each other much. Ed was the exact opposite of this stuttering boy. Although age-wise, they were probably similar, ed held an air of uncontested confidence and a swagger of nonchalance he did his damnest to keep up. He stood now, before this kid, long hair in a braid, flight jacket half-way unzipped with his tight shirt underneath, ranks in place, on both shoulders; he had on huge aviators, they his his fiery gaze from view, but as he took them off slowly, he saw the small flicker of fear coming off his superior Lieutenant.

What a win… he scared his superior with sunglasses…or lack thereof. He only hoped the general would be similar, he'd hear less fuss about his flying if he could get a similar reaction from the man who ran the thing.

"Sir." He saluted respectfully, or as respectfully as he could manage in the face of the total douche that stood before him.

The man shook himself from his stupor, stuttering intently. "major Elric, I do believe that the General would like to speak to you."

Ed smiled, baring a toothy grin. "that my dear lieutenant, is most obvious." He stepped around him and made his way toward what he deduced was the officer's mess. He looked back at the man behind him. "This way, yes?" he pointed in the direction of what looked like a series of rooms.

The lieutenant nodded, still ogling the blonde.

"thanks." Ed smiled, trying to look friendly. He walked off towards the first door pointed out by the lieutenant.

He knocked on the wooden door twice, smartly. He was told to "come in." which he did, and he stood facing the back of a tall, broad shouldered back, it was carrying a head full of black hair, the face of which was turned from him at the moment.

He stood at attention in front of the desk, deeming it better not to say anything until his superior decided to speak.

xXx

Roy had decided, in the course that it took to get the Major in, that he would be forbearing and cool. He didn't want the man feeling like he was being treated differently than the others, but he also didn't want him thinking he was easily influenced. Roy deemed it best to show a strict side first, observing quietly and then deciding on the course he should take.

So when the man entered he stood with his back to him… Yes, for dramatic effect but still….

Silence… so major Elric wanted to play the good solider.

"When were you supposed to be on board ship Major?" he asked, turning his head to the side, waiting for the answer until he'd turn around.

"yesterday sir." The answer was short and clipped, but it had an undertone of something else… amusement perhaps?

"And then why are you here now, major? Instead of yesterday?"

"Circumstances beyond my control, sir."

Roy turned then, "bullshit." That got him the response he wanted. The deep, molten honey eyes widened in surprise and amusement.

"no, sir.' He quipped, trying to suppress an emotion Roy couldn't quite catch.

"I don't like to repeat myself major." Roy sat down with his chin on his hands. He got a good look at the major now and he had to say… not quite what he expected. For one, the man… no... youth; couldn't be older than twenty. He was sure of that, he had too much fire in him as a solider to be older. He'd learn... he suddenly understood what Fritz and dale meant by prodigy… he was most likely to be here, at the rank of major, and so young.

Not that'd he go easy on him for that, he was after all…a soilder, but his respect raised itself a notch.

"And I sir, don't like to whine about a matter that can't be fixed."

_That_ was a surprise. Roy hadn't expected the mouthing off, although he probably should have with the warnings he received.

"Watch yourself solider," he clipped getting up and walking around the desk, now standing directly in front of him; they were practically nose to nose.

The man stood, staring straight ahead, smirking slightly, something he finally couldn't hide.

"yes sir."

"what's with the grinning?" Roy asked, voice authoritative.

"nothing important _sir_."

"at ease."

The blonde relaxed , now grinning wider, and Roy grudgingly admitted to himself that major Elric was very good looking… grudgingly.

"you're a bit taller than I heard about." He noted, waving his hand to indicate for him to sit." He didn't miss the low growl that escaped him. Ohhh he had this shit covered. Two could play the grating game.

"Are the bastards on board?" the blonde asked, looking about like he was expecting someone to jump out at him.

"majors Dale and Fritz? I do believe they are…" Roy smirked at having the kid get so worked up about height. He wasn't particularly short, although he guessed that maybe he was a year ago, when they have last seen him.

"they missed you," he added as an afterthought. "called you 'hornet' or something of the sort." He watched with amusement as the major flopped down into one of his chairs with all the grace and power of an elephant and murmured out an "I'll kill them."

"I'd refrain if I were you… since there's only three teams, one of which will be under you _capable _command…" he paused for effect; "I'd rather like my crew in one piece."

"I saw right through you you know that?" major Elric sighed, looking at him with one eye. The other being obscured by his hand, which was rubbing his temples.

"pardon?" Roy was by now quite curious what the kid meant, major Elric had indeed proven to be quite a handful.. nothing he couldn't handle, but it was going to get interesting.

"That whole; back turned, facing the light-short questions- asshole you were trying to look like you were." Ed smirked. "I saw right through that."

"Well well well…" Roy sighed, "whatever shall I do? The kid on my ship saw through an obvious guise… Lord save us all… are you a pilot or a detective?"

Ed didn't like the way Roy addressed him. He wasn't a kid and he wasn't about to be treated like one, even if in the privacy of the office.

"Listen _sir_," he got up now, leaning over the desk, palms flat on the wooden surface, leaning very close to Roy's face, which stayed annoyingly neutral through his uprise and coming tirade.

"I'm not a kid… by years or experience, Im late because my brother, who is a doctor on this God forsaken ship didn't have to arrive until today and I didn't want to leave without him. So before you go flaunting your rank in my face, I'd suggest rethinking a few things... for one, tricks like that don't work on me.. Never did, never will. Second, I know what to expect of my troops,, and if you're worried or implying that one lateness will somehow reflect on the performance as their chief, well… you can forget that."

Roy didn't know what to think of this outburst… he was amused at the kids firey temper, although he was sure it would prove to be burdensome in the coming future, he was taken aback by the seriousness of the speech. Elric wasn't joking around when he said any of it. And with Roy knowing what he did, he knew the kid had experience and courage few did. He looked into the eyes now, looking at their anger and defiance.

He reached out a hand without taking his eyes off the majors and placed one hand over the metal.

Elrics eyes widened and he jumped back as if burned, fist clenched. Not looking at him.

"Im aware youre not a child, ad that is why I expect you to own up." He said, rising as well, and going to him. The blondes eyes flashed angrily, daring him to do something.

"What's your codename?" he asked him.

"wasp"

"Not correct, it's Fullmetal."

"Come again?" the question was directed as to an idiot.

"I said," he spoke slowly; "that your code name is no longer 'wasp' it's now fullmetal."

"Why?"

"because I said so… and it suits you… now that you've gotten taller." Roy smiled evilly, watching the confusion turn to livid anger.

Elric marched to the door and just as he was about to open it he truned and spat "with all due respect sir… fuck you."

"not unless you ask." Roy deadpanned, not bothering to look at the incredulous expression he was sure the boy was wearing. "And fullmetal… don't mess around with me… I don't like it and trust me… I can mess around as well… this is my ship and for all intents and purposes… you're at my every waking command until you're back on land."

The door slammed behind a furiously waving braid.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok ok ok … I KNOW that the fullmetal thingie switch was a bit too abrupt, but I honestly didn't want to spend time on it…. I called him wasp at first because he was(for all intents and purposes… small and yellow) but I made him a bit more smexy here, so not so short… and THUS, I wanted to jump to fullmetal because it's a sexy codename if I do say so myself…. Hornet was comic relief (for those that caught on) and its back to serious now…. I also finally decided… that this will be a sort of kinda a bit.. well, non-con… for the most part****.. not rape**** per say, but sort of not your usual romance lovey-dovey shit.. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…. Not right now… since the story needs to develop beforehand.. but LATER it will be… for a while… so yeah.. I got this shit covered.. but a warning was in due order.. this is not fluff (for the most part) I don't like fluff or uberly happy-go-lucky stories… just a thought, its rated M for a reason… **_**ONWARDS! **_

**Song: ****Jason Derulo - "Ridin' Solo"….. complete awesomeness! **

Edward stomped all the way down to the deck. He knew he scared the poor lieutenant shitless when he slammed the door, glared daggers at him and slammed the office door on his way down.

Right now he couldn't care less. He had a job to do and the cocky bastard wasn't going to kill this experience for him.

"Only if you ask my _arse_." He mumbled seething when he finally reached deck and looked around.

He spotted Frits and dale walking into the doors that presumably led to the jets. He cupped his hands together and hollered.

"Yo! DICKWADS!"

That turned everyone's head. Honestly, Ed could safely say that he had everyone's eyes on him. That would do very well though. He knew that Dale and Fritz would be thoroughly embarrassed and he didn't give a _damn_. Perfect.

"What did you go around calling me behind my back?" He kept shouting as he made his way towards them…slowly.

They waved for him to come on over, half smiling half looking apologetically around.

"No no no come on, scream it out!" he continued. Looking more pissed than he felt.

Dale reached him first. He grabbed Ed around the torso and Fritz clammed a hand on his mouth. Ed made a half-hearted try to break free. But they were doing their best to shut him up and bring him with them… Ed presumed they were going to see the jets… he was willing to be carried there.

'Its all good!" Fritz roared to the still incredulously staring crew. The dragged Ed into the door and shut it behind them.

"For fuck's sakes man, did you _have_ to scream your ass off?" Dale hissed when he finally let go.

"Ow!" Fritz roared, "the bitch _bit _me!"

"I didn't bit you," Ed landed on his feet finally, and grinned; "I nibbled you."

"He's lost it…" Dame murmured.

"Along with his small size?" Ed raised his fist to prove a point.

"Yo, point that hunk of metal elsewhere won't you?" Fritz backed off; "I like my teeth and I think fighting fair is the way to go…"

"So that's why you called me a fucking hornet in front of the General who, by the way, hates my ass."

They were on the stairs that led downwards. They weren't large, enough for two people to fit comfortably but no more than that. Ed was at the front, while Dale and Fritz were a couple of steps above him… Smirking.

"Well," fritz walked by him, waving a hand in front of his nose; "that was probably your own fault, Im betting half my ass you said something to him to get him pissed."

Ed shrugged his shoulders and smirked, making his way after him, Dale in tow; "nothing too bad, caught him on trying to be a smartass."

Dale poked him in the back of the head; "He's our superior idiot, he's supposed to be a smartass."

"Well, it didn't work." Ed pointed out grinning. He was feeling a bit better now that he was with his friends again.

"Wha't did you do?" Fritz sighed.

"Told him to go fuck himself."

Both Dale and Fritz stopped at that; Fritz's eyes were rather wide. Ed raised a brow, "what?"

"I knew we shouldn't have told the General that we were associated with the blonde." Dale growled at Fritz, the other nodded, glaring at Ed.

"What did he say to that?"

"Can you believe the cheek of the bastard if I told you that he told me to ask?" Ed feigning pissed, barely able to hide that laugh that was bubbling in his chest.

"Oh my God, thank you…" Dale sighed "…that we have a commander with a sense of humor." Fritz finished for him, smacking Ed on the side of the head in the process.

"he could have kicked you off the ship!"

"Nahhhhh," Ed grinned, wiggling his brows; "he wanted me, I could tell… and after all, all I had to do was _ask_ right? I could practically _smell _his arousal."

"You're officially mental… done and said." Fritz shook his head laughing.

Ed grabbed his arm and hung himself from him a bit, walking down the stairs to finally hit the floor below. "but I did turn out fabulously sexy didn't I?"

The two men stood back with serious expressions and regarded their mate. Dale cocked his head to the side and Fritz stroked his non-existent mustache.

"Nope." Fritz concluded nonchalantly, moving past a yelping Ed; "still look like a hornet to me…"

Dale laughed at Ed's comically insulted expression.

"He changed my codename guys; did he do that to you as well?' Ed turned to follow them to the jets; he could see his babies covered in heavy military cloth to prevent them from damage. Looking around for name tags, he spotted his at about the same time Dale and Fritz located theirs; he took the end of the sheet now, and tugged strongly, revealing a gleaming black jet, triangular in shape, and sparkling new.

"they gave us Raptors…" Dale whistled; "Gawd they really love us don't they?"

"F-22's…I dunno man, looks like they really love spending money on their toys.' Ed laughed, but proceeded to climb onto the jet, giving it a once over when he was standing on it. "But damn, they did outdo themselves this time didn't they?"

"And you like playing and destroying their toys don't ya?" Fritz laughed, leaning on Ed's plane.

Ed jumped off and pushed Frits off the metal; "touch _not _my child!" he wailed. "Go bug your own!"

"So what were you saying about the codename change?" Dale was back on subject, trust him with remembering shit Fritz would never.

"Im apparently not Wasp anymore…" Ed trailed off, looking at his metal hand. He flexed it and brought it close to his face, momentarily forgetting his two friends, who were keenly watching him.

"So what is it?" fritz asked first, "I don't see why he'd need to change it now.. you've been Wasp for years now!"

"That's what I want to know." Ed nodded. "Anyway, its _Fullmetal._" He rasped the name out, surprised that it came out of him with a tone of acute dislike.

"that's pushing it a bit, don't you think?" Dale asked Fritz; looking at him with burrowed brows. Fritz shrugged, trying to remain looking unruffled. The question remained, what had Mustang renamed the blonde that?

"So….?" Frits nudged.

"So I hate it… and him;" Ed added as an afterthought.

"It's not that bad" Fritz tried to make the best out of it. "its more mature and, well, hot actually."

Dale hit his shoulder and he wailed. "What was that for?"

"For being stupider than Ed." He pointed out.

They got to their jets after that, talking theory and checking out whether everything was attached correctly. Here, Ed's expertise as prodigy helped out immeasurably. Cocky and cynical as he was, when it came to flight he got down and serious. While dale and Fritz were expert fliers, Ed made it his hobby to also know every detail and screw that went into building and maintaining his ride.

"You could possibly be the only person I know that knows how to take apart and put back together a Raptor…" Dale sighed as they made their way back up to deck. The call had gone and they knew that sunset was about to start.

Fritz clapped Ed on the shoulder… "forget that, he'd probably put it back together with a few improvements."

"Not much to improve though isn't there?" Ed turned around to look at the beauties one last time. He was itching to jump in and zoom off for a bit, call it test driving, whatever have you… he just wanted to be up in the air again…soon.

xXx

Sunset was just what it was usually; boring and prolonged without real reason.

Ed stood at ease in front of his squad. They were, for the most part, man older than himself. And he could bet they though this a hilarious joke when he stepped out in front of them, looking like their son more than their commander. He could see the smirks in their eyes; a couple of them going as far as coughing to cover up their laughter.

He had kind of expected that, looking like he did, and not sure whether his soldiers knew much about him, which he was now sure they didn't. But he wasn't entirely prepared on how to deal with their shit. Previously, whomever he worked with knew him on a more personal level and trusted him and his skills.

This however, was a larger group, people he had never seen in his life and for the most part, if he was going to vbe completely honest with himself, didn't care to know much about. Not that that information would ever see daylight.

Dale and Fritz seemed to be having better luck, being older than him and yes, beefier in size and muscle; he supposed they looked more the part. Because their divisions seemed to straighten up and try to impress by the general outlook.

Well fuck. That would have to be fixed. He'd be damned if Mustang bitched at him for his shabby division on top of everything else.

Speaking of the devil, he marched up smartly to the company and greeted them in a loud, clear voice.

Unlike Ed, everyone seemed to know Mustang, and even if they didn't, they would all be falling over themselves to lick his ass at every command.

_Well,_ Ed decided_… not all. _

Tuning out the background noise, which was for Ed, Mustang talking. He decided to take a good, detailed look at his commander.

Nice, broad shoulders, straightened up with his head slightly raised… yes yes, Ed was sure the bastard was a total womanizer on land. His confident smirk and sharp, black eyes seemed to speak for themselves. The chistled cheek, high, proud forehead and those eyes… Ed found himself staring at him with a none-too-military purpose.

Mustang however, ignored him and went on, proudly summarizing their numbers, fighting capabilities and all that jazz… Ed decided he could easily nod off and he wouldn't have noticed.

Finally _FINALLY_ it was over.

Mustang marched smartly back up into his office, to much applause and hoots; Ed just rolled his eyes at the smirk that graced the cocky features.

He turned to his divisions and looked from one face to another. It was clear that they didn't want to be there, wanting to be dismissed and free to do whatever they wanted.

"Before we leave gents, we have a few things to discuss" he pointed to a few coils of gigantic ropes that lay coiled on the deck. "If you will?.. dismissed!"

He made his way over and made himself comfortable on one of them; his division surrounding him. Some decided to plop onto the ground also, others were standing to the side, looking clearly displeased and agitated.

"Were a division that will have to work together." Ed started off, he decided that was the way to go, since talking about duties was something that seemed of importance.

"I could _sorta_ clue in that there's something bothering you and as your flight commander I see it as my responsibility to make sure you're all ok." Here he looked at them each, making sure to keep his face neutral and relatively serious.

"If there's one thing I will not stand is seeing anyone form my platoon hurt without reason… our number one priority as a jet fighter team is teamwork… so communication and mutual respect is a necessity."

No response, his crew looked to anywhere but him.

"Do you all understand by what I mean?" Ed continued, eager to finish this task and get some sleep.

A few nods, a few shakes of the head… well _damn._

"What I mean is this; all for one and one for all…" Ed continued, "One person messes up, we all mess up… I speak we... Because I plan to do everything you guys do… If I assign a demerit, I will be doing it with you, if I see someone being treated unfairly; ya'll doing the punishment with the culprit, capiche?"

There came a snort from one of the beefier guys. Ed sighed, knowing what was in store. "You have a problem with the way I run my team corporal…?"

"Yes sir I do." The brunette lifted himself off the post he was leaning on.

"Mind sharing with us then?" Ed narrowed his eyes, it was one of the dicks that coughed.

"I don't like a kid running a team of professionals." He deadpanned with a confident swagger.

"Pardon for pointing out, but by definition of professional do you mean talking down to your superiors?" Ed stood up. Something he probably shouldn't have done, since it highlighted the fact that he was a bit shorter (and definitely not as buff) as the man he was addressing. "Because corporal, I'd like to point out that my rank is here for a reason, and you'll be learning that up close and personal come morning, where you will find yourself on deck an hour before everyone else, and we will be doing some extra PT… which, by the way, you all need." He added as an afterthought after looking at them all. They were his division, and he would have them in top condition and best on deck at all times.

The man staggered, torn between responding and not wanting to get into more shit. Ed continued; "breakfast is at 7:30, I want you all on here by six, and we'll be doing an hour of PT each morning… Sundays excluded because I like to sleep in," he added looking at them all squarely, daring anyone to say anything.

"Are there any more complaints?" he asked sweetly, looking around and noting proudly that all were unitedly shaking their heads negative… "good then," he clapped his hands.

"Corporal… Stuart." He added, after checking out the tag on his uniform, "will be here at five to do some extra PT with me beforehand, wherein he will join the rest of the squad for six. An hour of running won't kill you…" he rolled his eyes at the dismayed looks. "and you'll have thirty minutes to change, freshen up, and get ready for the day… I'd also like to point out, that in the future, insubordination will be reflected on the whole team, so if this wasn't day one, you'd all be up here with Stuart at five… chalk it up to my big heart." He finished dismissing them silently by getting up and making his way towards the control tower, where officer bunks were located.

He heard the murmurs behind him and pointedly ignored them, this was a long and rather tedious day, and he was ready for it to be over.

**AN: OMG I love this story.. love it so much that I had to write another chappie TODAY.. which is strange because I'm ignoring my other stories T.T Oh well.. enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The song Ed's listening to at the end is "Airplanes" by: ****B.o.B ft. Eminem & Hayley Williams… SO SUE ME… I Love Eminem.. and song is fucking awesome! :D Cheers mates! **

Ed jumped the steps two at a time. The entrance to the officer's quarters was in the same tower as the bastard's office. The only difference was that you went down instead of up.

The corridor was a long hall of bedrooms, each coming attached with a private studio and bathroom. Ed couldn't wait to get in there, take a long, hot shower and jump into bed. Maybe he'd pop in to see how Al was doing before that. Yes, he had his plans made… he had to start his next day earlier anyway.

He was just about to push through the door; his hand was on the handle when a cocky "Fullmetal!" broke through the air. He hissed loudly and looked up. The bloody staircase was clearly visible from the bastard's standpoint. There would be no way to hide or dodge.

Closing his eyes in impatience and growling to himself he went back up, and again to the floor Mustang was standing on. The asshole had abandoned his uniform in favour of a pair of loose slacks and a muscle shirt.

Ed gave him a pointed once-over and arched an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"That's not the way to speak to your superior isn't it? From what I just heard go down between you and one of your minions…"

"Exactly how is that any of your business…._sir_?" he added as a scoffing afterthought, crossing his arm and cocking a hip.

Mustang folded his arms one over the other and just watched Ed patiently. Not saying a word, his eyes professed his annoyance. Only problem being that Ed couldn't figure out why.

They stood that way for a minute, Ed slowly beginning to feel stupider and stupider… he was sure Mustang had him on _something_ and he had no damned idea what that was. That said, he'd die before he asked.

So he maintained a steady level of eye contact, and so did Mustang, although the raven did sigh, like he was faced with….

"You're that special kind of stupid, aren't you?" he finally sighed and walked up to the blonde. Literally, he was within an inch of him now, hand still on hand.

Ed had a feeling that Mustang was trying to show him something by being _overly close._ He decided to just burst out and ask him what the fuck his deal was, but a large hot hand brought him out of his state of thought.

He tensed up right away, not knowing what Mustang wanted was frustrating, but that hand was a bit frightening, not that he'd ever show it.

Mustang strengthened his grip on his arm and purposefully brought it down. "Crossing your arms on ship is considered defying and rejecting your commander… in other words, Fullmetal, insubordination."

Ed's eyes went wide, he'd completely forgotten… like, never-even-though-about-it-forgotten. Well, _fuck. _

He assumed Mustang could see his expression by the cocky smirk that graced his features.

That being said, the general's hand was still holding his forearm; the man never had let go. There was a shiver that ran up his spine, whether from fright or something else he didn't know; but he didn't like it. "That's why you called me here? So you could practice your naval knowledge on someone who doesn't give a shit?"Ed hadn't meant to say that out loud, but hell, it came out anyways.

With a twist of his body he ripped his arm free and jumped back to again face the man.

Mustang was still, his arm frozen and raised, as if he was disbelieving that Ed had done what he'd done. Ed looked him over, it wasn't fright that he felt, but some deeper feeling that coiled in his gut and told him to dip before something happened.

"Afraid of me, Fullmetal?" He smirked now, bringing his hand to brush through his hair as he let out a little laugh. "I've never given you reason to be scared of me, have I?"

Ed grit his teeth at the cheek of the man. He'd be finished here quickly, fuck with what he was going to discuss. He made his way to the stairs, pointedly slowing down when he was walking past Mustang to bit out "I just don't like slimy old men slobbering over me."

He'd known he'd overdone it. That was a bit too much, even in his humble opinion. So it was only a bit surprising that Mustang grabbed his arm again before he could even take a single step.

Except that this time, it wasn't just a firm grip. This time, Mustang had meant for it to be uncomfortable.

The arm that grabbed him pulled his arm up and over his head, so that Ed had no choice but to bring himself closer to the man that held him thus. And because the dick was taller than most men, and that meaning taller than him by a well bit; his body took leverage in the first thing it could grab, mainly, his hated bastards other arm.

He bared his teeth now, eyes flashing malice and tried to yank out of Mustangs grip. No can do, the arm was a steel trap and Ed was panicking inside. For his size, he was a skilled fighter; and his strength was bested by only one other person in his life… well, two, he guessed... now.

Gradually, the wind had picked up. The strong gales washed over them and Ed's heart fluttered uncontrollably. He loved wind, the feeling of freedom he got when a very windy day happened by, and standing on a ship, now plowing serenely through the open ocean gave gales a whole new meaning. His braid was whipped back and forth, pulling threads of gold from their usual semi-neat placement, Mustangs mane too, fluttered to cover his eyes from Ed's view. The too close proximity of Mustang was crushing.

Mustang pulled on his arm a bit more, black eyes flashing in anger. The hot, large hand landed on the side of his ribcage. He could feel it burn a hole through his clothes, his skin, his _bones._

"Let me go" he bit out, trying to hang on to every scrap of self-control he had left. He wasn't raised to his tiptoes, but he was being unbalanced nonetheless. He didn't know how long he'd go before he knocked out the general of the ship he was serving.

"That sounded like a threat." Mustang brought his face closer to his. He could smell the musk and spices that wafted off his skin.

He turned his head in the opposite direction, trying to breathe upwind... trying not to register the scent.

Mustang took the opportunity to run his lips _almost_ on his skin. Not actually touching, but every word he said left an imprint on him; it's as if the man was biting right into his neck.

"Come now, major… I'm not _as_ revolting as all that?"

What could he possibly say to that? The man was obviously fucking with him, but it was doing more than that; it was a show of a purely dominant status. Ed realized that Mustang was a man that needed everything to be under his control, and Ed defied him with a pleasure that rivaled his.

He relaxed visibly, analyzing his situation; he could play right under the cat's nose.

He bared his neck a touch more, letting out a small, barely audible gasp. His hand on the general's arm loosened a bit, still holding on, but now in a wanton display of submission. Almost as if by accident, he pressed himself a millimeter closer to Mustang, and threw him a look through half lidded eyes.

He was sure he saw something pass through Mustang's eyes, and he was one hundred fucking percent sure that his plan worked. Of which he was proven correct a second later, when Mustangs lips did land on his neck, right between it and the shoulder; at the sensitive junction close to his automail port.

He did gasp then, seriously. As a bolt of electricity shot through him at the heated sensation. He reprimanded himself harshly for losing sight of target.

His arm was lowered finally, and the other hot, large palm too, landed on his other side, over his hip.

That's all that Ed needed to move. With a push he was flying through the air in a backwards leap, Mustang roughly pushed away, although to the bastard's credit, he landed crouched away from him, and quickly straightened.

Ed was backed against the metal railing. Watching Mustang wearily and breathing heavily. His hand fluttered to his neck on its own account, and he brought it up to look. What did he expect to find there? Blood?

There was none, and Ed once again was eyeing the general warily, his eyes following every twitch of that damned powerful body.

Mustang chose to ignore the entire thing like it never happened; earning an incredulous look from the blonde. The raven rearranged himself and stood before him again, appearing as nonchalant as if he had not just ravished his subordinate.

"The reason I called you here, you insufferable twat, was because your lateness and cheek will not be tolerated. So to speak, you will be joining me for defaulters." He added with a self satisfied grin.

Ed didn't bother responding; but seeing as the situation had passed, he pushed himself off the railing and stood straight before him once again. "What will I be doing?" He asked, not making eye contact with him, trying his damnest not to show any emotion whatsoever… never again, if possible.

Mustang crooked his finger at him in a gesture to follow. Before he disappeared into the hall leading into his office. Ed followed, feeling that he was willingly skipping right into a lions den. If anything, he'd crush his face in and call it self protection.

He saw the broad back disappear into his office, and with a slight hesitation and a huff to prove his annoyance, he marched in after him.

The first thing that he behelf was the large oak desk, and on it, a hefty stack of what looked like military and office papers. He somehow knew before the raven even turned that that would be his punishment.

"Seriously?" he scoffed, pointing to the pile, "You're going to have your subordinate do your shit? Don't you get paid to do that?

"And don't you get paid to shut your trap, listen to me and not argue… solider? Mustang deadpanned, smirking.

He pulled out the large chair with a flourish and bowed low before Edward, inviting him to sit.

Ed did, he dropped onto the chair so hard that it scratched the wooden floor. So hard, that it made Mustang wince.

"Mind not destroying my office?" he asked. Walking back around at making his way to the door.

Ed was making faces at his back, but as soon as Mustang turned to regard him, he stopped, pretending to look through the first leaflet. "I'm going out for a bit, Ill be back to check on you later." He said and disappeared.

Ed sighed and threw the paper on the desk. If he was going to be forced to do this, then he'd literally sign everything, not reading and not caring. It wasn't his shit, and if the bastard got in trouble for it, the better.

He bent over the paper with renewed vigor, ready to cause hell. Mustang's head popped back in; "and if you mess this up, you'll be here for the entirety of the next week." He smiled sweetly and disappeared again.

Ed sighed and again, ditched the sheet. That could wait then.

He looked around the office. It was spacious, with the desk right in the center. Behind him, the wall was covered with books of all kind. Ed was pleased to note they weren't flyers, naval guide books and phone books. Rather, the bastard had a damn nice collection of classics and well known authors.

His hands itched to grab something of interest and immense himself. But he refrained, not wanting to look stupid when the dick returned. The other wall, to his left, was one huge window, looking right over the ocean. Ed decided that it was a good choice, because if he was holed up all day in here, he at least had that to look at. The wall opposite had a door, which Ed presumed led into Mustang's private quarters and by the wall with the front door was a couch. Its puffy pillows inviting him to come over and relax.

He rounded up everything again, and sighed, bringing his eyes back to the papers. He picked up a pen and read through it, filling out the slots and signing everything that needed doing.

He reached his hand out for another one without looking and missed, because a frame toppled down. He picked it up and stared into the picture.

There was Mustang, looking pretty much just as he was now; beside him stood a beautiful blonde woman, holding a gun and smirking. But it was the man next to the general that caught his attention. The glasses reflected the sunlight, and the smile was wide and warm. He had a small beard, and had his arm hung around Mustang.

He looked a bit longer; they looked like a trio of good friends, laughing and happy. But there was something in Mustangs eyes there in that picture, that wasn't around anymore. He wondered why.

Just as he put away the frame and grabbed another paper, Mustang reappeared, holding two steaming cups of coffee. One of which he placed in front of the surprised Ed.

"Isn't this supposed to be punishment?" he asked, picking the cup up and sniffing. He had to grudgingly admit that it smelled delicious. He took a sip and closed his eyes purring.

xXx

Roy stood there, trying not to chuckle at the reaction the blonde had to coffee. He had decided that there was something to the blonde that was worth looking into.

The horrible cheek of Ed had was still there, and he retaliated; but when he grabbed him there on the deck, it was all for show of power... Ok, so being called a slimy old man _hurt._ Mostly because he wasn't old at all, and then his ego took over... and then well, then his dick did... a bit actually, unbeknownst to the blonde in his arms, he was undergoing a tough power struggle between one head and the other.

And _then_ the Edward relaxed, and moaned, and looked at him like _that._ He realized that heated, lust filled look Edward shot at him had been his undoing. Although he probably should have figured out that the feisty blonde would pull something like that… he was actually grateful, he didn't know how far he could let himself go without it becoming serious.

So he ignored it. But he was ready to put his beloved manhood on the line that that last moan wasn't faked; there was something too primal in his sound to fake that. And he could say that he was somewhat of an expert.

So he poked into the kitchen and went straight for his stock of prime Arabian. He had ordered that especially, knowing full well what shit they served downstairs. And while the water was brewing, he unconsciously brought two cups and filled them both with sugar. Once he realized he had, he figured he might as well be nice. For once.

So here he was now, seeing the blonde purring over good coffee had his dick twitching, but overall, his hand-eye coordination was still top notch, because it propelled him from the bookshelf to the couch; where he made himself comfortable, cracking a new novel with a sigh and trying to get his blood to stop boiling.

Ed had by now downed half of the liquid, going through one paper to another with the ease and concentration of a robot. Mustang was impressed; he'd never been able to pull off a concentration like that. He'd be Riza's favorite for sure.

Time ticked away, and Roy grew tired, they were into the early hours of the morning; and he hadn't seen Ed defer his pace nor concentration once.

"You never complained when I assigned you defaulters, yet you bitch about everything else I said to you thus far… why is that? He felt himself expressing his musings out loud.

He was still on the couch, laying down comfortably, inspecting the empty coffee cup that rested on his abdomen.

He turned to have the full force of that golden stare barrel into him. He held it.

"I deserved what I got, so why complain?" Ed shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "I can face a punishment when it's deserved, I just don't like it when I'm bitched at for no reason, or no fault of my own."

"I held you here for being late Fullmetal…" Roy countered, and knew for a fact that Ed didn't see it the same way.

"Naaaah, lets be truthful," Ed smirked. "You brought me here because I talked back and pissed you off." Ed smirked, knowing he hit the nail on the head. "I mouth off, I know that, and I'll probably never stop, but I guess I went a bit too far with calling you a slimy old man…" he waited for effect. "I apologize I guess, you're not all _that_ slimy."

Roy didn't miss the way Ed omitted the old… he guessed that part of the blonde wouldn't change.

"I get it, Fullmetal… ha ha ha." he dropped sarcastically. "You're free to go anyways, Ill finish up the last…two" he finished, as he walked up to the desk to stare down at him.

xXx

Ed glanced at the clock, it was 4:25 am… no point going to bed then. "Hey, mind if I hit the shower? I have defaulters of my own to attend to in thirty."

Mustang blinked and recovered, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Help yourself."

The blonde did, opening the door to his private quarters and locating the bathroom quickly. He clicked the lights on and whistled; the bathroom was miles above what they had downstairs he was sure. This was a large, tiled room, with both a shower and a bathtub that actually had clawed feet. The overall tone was nice, a mixture of cream and gold, romantic undertones and elaborate decorations. Fuck, even the toilet was gilded.

He stripped quickly, making sure to ignore his reflection in the huge mirror that hung over the sink.

He closed his eyes and sighed as the heated water scalded him. It felt too good to finally relax a bit. He looked around and found the shampoo. He picked up the bottle and sniffed. The same scent as before scorched his nose. The same scent he did his best to ignore. It was the smell of a man that made him moan… in anger, irritation, helplessness and although he hated himself to admit, a bit… well, a bit in... in pleasure… but only a _tiny _bit.

He was finished quickly, there was something unsettling in being in the same shower Mustang used.

He toweled off, and dressed again. He'd quickly dip into his room to change into something more fitting for the exercise he was about to give. So it was with still dripping wet hair that he decided to walk out back into the office.

Mustang was finally passed out on the couch, the two papers not done. He snorted and sauntered over to the desk, scribbling his signature onto them and filing away on top of the pile he'd done. He then walked up to Mustang. He was a shitload less intimidating when he was asleep. He even looked pleasant.

Ed's eyes jumped to a blanket that was barely managing to grip the very ti[p of the couch arm. Most ofd it lay on the ground. He picked it up now, fluttered it once and let it fall over the bastard.

The last thing he needed, he told himself, was a sick bastard.. that would be ten times more bitch to deal with. He promptly left after that, leaving the moist towel folded on the end of the couch. He didn't want to snoop around his room for a laundry basket.

The ship was still quiet, a few sailors walking around, checking packadges, scouting and slow murmurs could be heard from the running machines. The sun was barely out, just a pink streak on the horizon, but the clouds were moving fast, and the wind hadn't died out.

Ed looked up, there were a few seagulls hanging around the upper levels of the tower, the sailors ever constant friend and nuisance. One had to watch for the skies for those things landed bombs more accurately than any enemy.

He slipped into his room, not bothering to turn on the lights but one side lamp on his desk. He located his sports clothing form the boxes of unpacked belongings and donned on a pair of soft, grey sweats, a white tank top and a grey hoodie. Putting on his running shoes, he attacked the boxes in search of his iPod and, finding it, he tuned in, ready to face a most likely very grumpy solider.

As one song came on, he smiled; this might not be so bad after all.

**AN: YOSH! One long ass chappie! Why? Because its reading week next week! Which to you means no review from me ^.^' and to me means FREEDOM! or somewhat… since I'm swamped with homework! **** Also.. if any of you have Instagram (an app for the iPhone… or more maybe) give me a shutout and we can follow each other … I 3 that shit! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OK… strongly agree that you listen to the song Into the Night" by Santana… Just listen to it while you read the first part.. Its what I listened to when I was writing it.. fits in so bloody well! *swoons* **

_The dark street was completely abandoned. He was walking along it, not a car, nor a sound from anywhere. The lights in the stores were open, but they were locked visibly. The above lanterns sizzled and it seemed they couldn't decide whether they wanted to die out or not._

_It was a large, spacious street, and the warmth of the night prompted Roy to take of his jacket and flip it over his shoulder. He walked thus, one hand in pocket, looking around curiously for any sign of life. There was none, and he was beginning to wonder what the hell this was all about. _

_He almost missed it, the slow thrumming of a guitar to his right. He looked, but all he could see was a tall wooden door between one store and another, and a large, ancient tree somewhere further in. It seemed that there was a yard behind the stores. The tree was covered in small lanterns, but that was all he could see form where he stood._

_He took a step closer, and the throbbing music seemed to get louder. He took another one, the guitar stringing him along, a deep voice singing out a melodious tune. He was startled to find himself at the door, his hand already on the handle, pulling it open. He followed the impulse. And found himself in a dark, narrow alley. He could see the end, which seemed to open into a lighted yard. _

_Slowly, he made his way forward, his heart thumping in his chest at the rhythm that seemed to make his blood dance. He observed from the last shadows of the entrance. It seemed like a restaurant, a pub, something… There was no roof, the sky clearly visible through the budding branches of the huge tree that seemed to provide the only shelter from anything. _

_Curiously, this place was teeming with people, everywhere he looked, there was a mass of bodies, undulating to the music. He couldn't see any of their faces, as if through a mist. He walked up to the bar, and there was a drink waiting for him. He picked it up and sipped, looking around him. Another song had started and the curtain of people started to twirl and twist. _

_Roy say the fire in their midst, it was towering over the people dancing around it. Spitting and attempting to reach the dark sky. He lifted himself from the bar and squeezed between the mass of sweaty bodies to get closer. It seemed that there was a show there, since the people were clapping and standing around the closer he got; finally breaking free and beholding a sight he knew couldn't be real. _

_The first face he was able to see clearly was __**his. **__The eyes were closed, but he could see all the features clearly. The blonde hair, loosely braided seemed to float with his moves, and the this flannel shirt he had on was almost see through against the flames. He had his hands up and Roy could swear that the man moved like a snake.. managing to seduce and frighten at the same time. All he could do was stand frozen in place as the bodies around him moved like one organ, clapping and singing along to their fire god. _

_And god he was indeed, completely lost in himself, it seemed to Roy that Fullmetal couldn't see anyone beyond the fire, because he paid them absolutely no attention. Just spun around in circles, moving his hips like a trained dancer. A dark shape emerged from the other side of the crowd and joined him, ed didn't seem to mind, concentrating on the music. _

_The man, which Roy deemed by the shape it was, placed both hands on the writhing hips and proceeded to dance right alongside the blonde. Leaving Roy frothing at the mouth. And confused as to why this was. He couldn't see the culprit's eyes, but he sure as hell wanted to make eye contact. He did then; the fiery blonde opened his and looked straight at him. And Roy was scorched right to his very soul. It seemed that Fullmetal had eyes like molten fire, gold, honey… __**damn,**__ he was looking at a twin of sunsets, and they were staring right back at him, before again switching tempo and throwing his head back against the tall figure behind him. _

_Ands were clawing at him, the shadowy figures caressing his thighs, his arms, his neck, like ghosts all around the burning flame, they tried to distract him form the spectacle of fire. And Roy wasn't thinking about the flaming fire behind Fullmetal, it was the blonde himself that lit the night up. His silhouette against the flames literally writed in ecstacy. _

_He stepped forth, and the shadows let him go, and then the shadowy figure finally looked __**at him. **__And he couldn't see anything in those shadows except his eyes... his very own, unmistakably. He walked forward more urgently and waved the shadow away like it was smoke. _

_Fullmetal smirked up at him and entwined his arms around his neck, not breaking from the dance for a second. He could feel the taut hips brushing against his groin, and he felt himself responding just as readily. On their own, his limbs undulated to fit those of the blonde and together they created the music that thrummed through them both. The fire roared up higher, and Roy trailed his tongue after a droplet of sweat that raced across the neck that was exposed to him. _

_A sigh came from his sweet tormentor, and the sweaty back was flushed against his chest. His arms snaked around Fullmetal's middle and he brought him closer. His partner bent his head back, and their eyes met. The intensity sent sparks flying. Roy bent his head to touch the soft, plump, heated flesh, and just as they touched lips, Fullmetal exploded into flames, becoming a part of the bonfire. _

Roy woke with a yelp, covered in a sheet of sweat and with a hard-on that he himself was not aware he could achieve. He looked around frantically, searching for the blonde, but he was no where to be found, the only proof that he had been there was the damp towel folded over the side of the sofa, and the fact that he was covered in his itchy blanket.

He ran his hand through his damp hair and flopped back down in relief. The dream was as fresh in his mind as if it had really happened. He hated dreams that made you feel like you were actually living the moment... they never seemed to go away. He remembered those vividly for years. Not that he'd mind remembering _that _particular one... but it would be fucking awkward looking at his subordinate in the same way again, at least for the upcoming week.

He got up off the sofa with a grunt and peeked at his desk, the papers were all done. Proof that Fullmetal had finished them all. He smirked at that, and at the cute act f covering him up.

Roy trodded into his bathroom, glancing quickly into the mirror, he was as flushed as if he had ran a mile. He popped into the shower for a quick fix, and tried _very_ hard not to remember that Ed had been in it not too long ago.

Donning on a pair of sweats that weren't drenched, he threw on only a hoodie and made his way to the balcony. The cool, salty air felt wonderful against his skin, chilling him instantly.

He looked around and saw what had to be Fullmetal, standing in fron of the man who had decided to be cocky yesterday. He smirked at the hell that the blonde was undoubtedly gong to unleash and dropped down the stairs, getting a need to whistle a she went.

xXx

Ed didn't have to wait long for the git to show up. In fact, he had come up a minute or two after he had placed himself on one of the huge metal coils of rope; which were proving themselves to be really valuable when covering places to rest on the ship, since no actual benches were available.

He had raised one leg up to his ching and just looked out over the water. The day turned out to be breezy and virtually sunless because of the speed the clouds were horded across the sky. His hoodie was blown off his head and his braid was being mercilessly tugged on.

Stuart came up to him and clicked to attention before relaxing into at ease. Ed nodded to him and took out one of his speakers. "You know what you're here for, right? So lets get to it…"

"What will we be doing?" Stuart obviously though that Ed was going to make him do some heavy physical shit, which had indeed crossed the blonde's mind, but checking out the huge muscle mass Stuart sported Ed decided that it wouldn't be much of an eventful defaulters if he didn't remember it with a tear in his eye.

"We'll be running." He stated simply, looking for anyt signs of displeasure form the man. The git was however, apparently, determined to show no emotion, because he nodded and waited to see what Ed would do.

"We finish when I get tired." Ed added, looking behind him. Seeing a glimmer of cockiness back in the fucker's face. "try to keep up." He smirked and tuned out as he started to build up speed.

In about five minutes, he had reached a pleasant medium, he wasn't going snail-pace, but he wasn't sprinting either. His muscles burned pleasantly, and he could see with look back that Stuart was not doing as well as he had thought he would. Running wasn't a given just because you had shitloads of muscle, and Ed knew many people who were packed but couldn't move fast for shit.

The music was pleasant in his ears, and he hadn't even worked up a sweat yet. The morning was turning out to be very good indeed.

It was their second round around the ship. And he felt amazing, the run invigorating him and making his blood sing. The best part was that he got to show the dick behind him not to cross him. And wasmnt this the perfect way to do it? He produced a fulltoothed grin at his own genius.

On round three, he looked up into the tower that the bastard was in. He thought about how this was much easier than facing the black haired jackass. And nearly jumped out of his skin when turning back he realize dthat Mustang was jogging right alongside him. Looking as nonchalant as ever, a slight…oh-so-slight shadow of a smirk on the handsome features.

Ed popped one speaker and so did he. They both looked back behind them. About two meters away was Stuart; now beet red, but keeping up fairly well, Ed had to admit, for a person who should be lying face-first in the cement on round two.

Mustang must have been thinking along the same lines, because when their eyes met he was pulling on a mischievous grin.

"Mornin' " Ed huffed, tone light, and was received with a slight nod of the raven head. "A good mirning to you as well, Fullmetal. Training your subordinates well, I see although, between you and me, I think you've worn your's out a bit."

Ed had to agree; but he didn't really want to do that to Mustang's ego.

"Wanna race me?" he proposed instead, "one lap around the ship, top speed."

"Prize?" Mustang shot back.

"A week's worth of that coffee you have in your office… downstairs is shit."

"You sound confident you'll win." Mustang snorted. "What if I win?"

"Ill do your paperwork for a week." Ed challenged with a hellraiser grin."

Mustang whistled, "you must be pretty damn sure you'll win then."

Ed didn't wait to respond. In a second, he was off like a flash, with Roy close behind. Leaving the bewildered Stuart in the dust, where he collapsed, wheezig and cursing.

xXx

Roy had to admit, Fullmetal was a faster and more experienced runner than he was. The blonde didn't let him gain lead once. And it seemed to him that he kept speeding up every time Roy got even close... Meaning he wasn't really running at his top speed to begin with.

He wasn't really galled by that, it wasn't like he was tired, he simply couldn't build up the speed Fullmetal could... but damn, after the distance the blonde had run, Roy was sure that it wasn't human to be able to accomplish a feat as his.

He was close though, the kid had let him in within a one meter difference, and he was sure he was doing it to be nice. They were approaching the tower, which was the ending of the bet. And Ed stopped suddenly, touching the wall of the tower. He was bent a bit, and heaving, but flushed, and smiling.

It was then that the wind decided to pick up, ripping off Fullmetal's elastic completely off, and freeing the mane of golden hair to whip around him like a halo. The man cursed, trying to grab it back together uncuccessfully, and all Roy could do was stare; being brought right back to the dream form before. He leaned one hand on the wall over the blonde. Who had his eyes closed in concentration as he was reassembling the hair to look at least semi-neat.

When the blonde opened his eyes again, he could tell that he was startled at their proximity, which Roy had closed during his zone out. He wa snow very very close to him, not saying anything, breathing hard.

"may I?" he asked, opening his palm to receive the band, which Ed handed over with a mumble of how it wa shard to pull together when this messy.

The strands were soft… softer than he expected, reality exceeding expectations; which seemed to be the case with the strange creature, standing impatiently and nervously with his back to him. He combed his fingers through it, under the pretense of trying to sort it out, but really the feel sent electric sparks from his fingertips to his cock. He took his sweet time dividing the hair into parts and lightly braiding it back into something that resembled what Ed had on earlier.

He had finished, but found himself unable to let go of the heavy braid, not wanting to let the contact fade. Subconciously, he let his thumb brush over the exposed neck, just underneath the hairline and the blonde shuddered under his fingertips before truning sharply around and mumbling a quiet "Thanks, I have to go.' And just as quickly disappearing around the corner, back to his division, who had by now mostly assembled.

Roy walked around the corner and leaned himself on the wall. Fullmetal's division was looking around, grumpy and cold no doubt, from the wind. They were groggy, and looking worriedly at Stuart, who managed to get back up and literally limped to stand in ranks, Looking pissed and grim.

He observed how Fullmetal stood before them, carrying himself with an air or royal authority; hw they straightened up when they saw him, and he was slightly startled to see Ed's middle finger sticking out starkly to him, from his at-ease; which only he could see.

He laughed aloud to himself, and shook his head at the cheek, and made his way back to his cabin to change into uniform.

**AN: A colossus the likes of which I don't think I ever achieved… *sigh* I need a coffee.. Ill see you peeps later on ne? cheers! ALSO: look up Russel Peters on "Support our Troops."… It explains a bit.. but its fucking FUNNY! :D he gets to be on the aircraft carrier… a must see! Lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A fast update, yes, but I love this story to pieces.. so sue me! ^.^'**

Roy was sitting at his desk with a very sour expression on his features. Colours had been done, he had stood there and talked for about fifteen minutes. And with each passing sound from his lips, he sounded stupider even to himself. Really though, it was Fullmetal's fault. The blonde kept his eyes glued on him, and whenever he glanced his way he'd roll them, showing him pointedly that they were all tired and that his blabbering was needless.

He had to agree that it was. No matter what anyone said, he was not a stickler for tradition, and the rest of the ship was just as pleased with him as the blonde was; although they did keep their obvious gestures to themselves. The thing was, Green had decided that every day, he'd write up a list of things for him to go over at colours and during sunset. The man, for all his stuttering and fidgeting, was proving himself to be very organized and almost desperate to please him. He had decided to show him this through immaculate notes and points; and with grudging respect, Roy had to admit that there were legit points. He just didn't feel like going over them.

He even thought about letting Green do the prep, Roy just staying ta his office, not bothering with the tiresome rituals, but Green had shouldered the burden of pretty much everything. He was the channel that gave him information from central, and the seaside base, telling him hat was going on where, and he told him not to worry about the course, of "which of course Ill clear with you before I give the go." He had promised him, jittering but standing before him. "It'll save you the hassle of doing unnecessary things like that yourself, and give you some time to yourself sir." He had to agree, he was swamped with the paperwork that Green kept apologetically piling up on his desk. It was just past lunch, and the pile had grown considerably for the past two hours.

He sighed, and got up to stretch his legs. Strolling out of his office, he peeked around the corner to find Green working away ta his desk, scribbling and calculating and murmuring to himself. He jumped a meter off his chair as Roy waved a white glove in front of his nose. "have you eaten?"

"Ermm… that would be.. ehhh.. no.. ." he checked himself, "no sir… I'm finishing up the stock papers, nothing for you to worry about."

Roy rolled his eyes and smiled, bending low to get a more even look at his subordinate. "Green, I'm ordering you to go on lunch break. Take an hour." The man looked horrified at the very idea.

"I can eat here sir... and that way I'll have these done…."

"No.' Roy would hear none of it, "You're to go outside, with food, and breathe some fresh air, hand out with friends and not kill yourself over papers that can wait." He glared at him good naturedly for good measure.

"Why do we even have so much of this god damned paperwork?" he sighed, pointing to the pile at Green's desk. "We're on a ship! What's there to do here?"

Green shrugged his shoulders, getting up slowly, as if loathe to go. "I'm not sure sir, they just keep faxing over all these forms. I guess that as General, you have more duties and interests than just on a ship."

Roy nodded to him as green went out. Looking gloomy and showing obvious signs of being forced to do something unpleasant.

He snaked his way to the small kitchen that was adjoined with Green's office. With a sigh, he realized that the man had arranged everything in here also. Meaning that where his coffee bags were yesterday they weren't today. He began to open every single drawer in his hunt muttering to himself about OCD.

There under the sink, he thought, since it was the only cupboard he had missed. On his hands and knees, he peeked inside. It was dark and smelled funny. He wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant smell, cursing his blindness in the dark.

He decided to just look for Green and ask him, and as he straightened, his head collided with the door frame.

"Mother of _fuck!_" he cursed and stopped quickly when he heard the wicked laugh behind him.

Straightening up and rubbing his head at the same time, he glared daggers at Fullmetal, who was leaning against the doorframe, in his favorite I-don't-give-a-shit-you-want-me stance.

"What?" he snapped, almost without thinking. The pain in his head was still throbbing, and while he was sure it was nothing, he knew there'd be a bump there, and he wanted to rip something with the needle pain. The brazen smirk didn't help lift his mood any.

Fullmetal raised his arms in defeat, "whoa there tiger, I came to collect my first reward."

"You'll be happy to know I just got a concussion looking for it myself." Roy ground out, stalking past him and into the bathroom to check fro any visible damage. He walked to the mirror and furiously parted his hair.

"Nothing to mar your exemplary visage, your highness." The brat rolled his eyes at him, still smirking visibly.

Roy glared at him through the mirror, or rather, he wanted to, because when he looked into it, Fullmetal was nowhere to be seen. That made him turn around. There the young man was, to the side of the door, leaning on the wall, well out of the reach of the mirror.

He decided to test something. "Fullmetal, could you come on over and just _see? _

He bent his head a bit, making sure that his bangs covered his eyes as he studied the younger mans features. They were definetly not happy at the question, and he wondered if it had something with Fullmetal not liking to touch him.

But then he came, and Roy took a step to the side trying to make room for him. The blonde sighed in agitation and nodded for him to come closer. He did, and realized that what seemed like Fullmetal simply avoiding the mirror. Or looking at himself in it, rather.

He felt the gloved fingers run through his hair, they prodded gently and when they reached the small but growing bump, he hissed in pain.

"there must have been something sharp in that cupboard." Fullmetal observed. "you're bleeding a bit, and there's a cut a simple bump shouldn't be able to accomplish."

Still not a single eye contact made. Roy realized that most people would at least peek at themselves once; the blonde did his utmost not to.

He stepped from its view completely when he finished his examination, and got around to looking for something in the shelves. He found it, presenting Roy with hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball. "Sit on the toilet.' He nudged his chin in the direction of the said toilet, and Roy meekly obeyed, growing increasingly amused at the indifferent care he was being shown.

The cool wet ball stung a bit, but he had no more reason to pretend and held out his without a problem. "You know, I could have done this myself." He added, and heard a sigh above him.

"Mustang, do you want a bigger concussion? I can provide it, be assured." Fullmetal raised his right hand to make a point. Roy could see the metal where the sleeve and glove failed to meet at that angle. Their eyes locked, and Roy raised his hand to touch it, but the blonde jerked away quickly, trying to put some space between them.

"Anyways, you seem good, so I'll be off… find that coffee man, I'm craving something dark and sultry right now…. And don't kill yourself in the process eh?" he added as an afterthought and disappeared behind the door; Roy following him with a sigh and a hand to his forehead.

He managed to catch the moment when Green stumbled through the door the moment Fullmetal was trying to walk out of it. They almost bumped, but the blonde checked himself, and with a nod and a friendly smile, he was gone. Green on the other hand, stood still, looking after him. The look Roy couldn't place… It wasn't dislike, concern maybe? Definitely something questioning.

"Is there something the matter lieutenant?" he asked, coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

The effect was instantaneous. Gone was the minute of unchecked emotion, to be replaced with a stuttering young man once again. "Nnn…nno sir. I was just wondering what the Major was doing in here again? Another reprimand?"

"Ahhhh no… that was.. .something personal." Roy said, and causght the widening of Greens eyes, "errrr, Major Elric has won a bet, so please make sure that when you make me coffee, you make an extra cup for him as well?"

"Is that what this was about?" Green looked out the window, following Fullmetal with his eyes, as the man made his way underground.

"Indeed… and where the blast did you put that coffee anyways? I almost had a concussion looking for it."

Green turned pale, and showered Roy with apologies. Practically tripping over himself to show Roy where the bags were. "I've put them in the boxes over there sir…" he flailed his arms in the direction of some metal crates Roy hadn't even considered. "they're waterproof, and they keep a cool temperature… The opened bag is in the freezer…. To keep the freshness." He finished lamely, blushing.

"make me one please…errr two?" Roy said, already walking back to his office. "I think I have a migraine coming on."

xXx

Ed made his way down the metal ladder to the lower parts of the ship. The floor beneath the bunks was where the medical team stayed and operated. He hadn't seen his brother in two days now, and he was beginning to miss his even tempered sensibility. One he himself lacked profusely.

He found him filing out some paperwork. And he plopped onto the patients bed without saying anything. The only acknowledgement Al gave him was a lifting of the eyes, before he returned to his reading.

Ed waited a bit, during which Al finished his task, and the younger brother stood up, put his reading glasses aside and walked over to the now laying form. Al too, heaved himself onto the hard slated excuse of a resting place, and poked Ed at his side.

"So how was the first two days?" he asked, seriously interested in how many concussions his older brother had managed to hand out so far.

"I haven't sent anyone here yet." Ed smirked, "so I'd say were going good."

"How's your group?" Al pressed and noted the slight crease in the golden brows. "They don't fully respect me… yet."

"You're working on that, aren't you?" Al noted.

"Indeed."

"So what brings you here?" Al asked, knowing it wasn't just Ed missing him that he had seeked him out.

"Can't I just see my favorite little brother?" Ed smiled, trailing his hand on Al arm.

"You're too quiet." Al said, he could see the confirmation in the honey eyes. He suspected something must have kept his brother restless, he had seldom seen him in a state that he was in now. The changes were minute, but living with Ed all his life, Al could clearly see that something was bothering his brother.

"You know the general?" Ed tested the waters with that question.

"Who doesn't?" Al laughed. "Said to be the biggest womanizer around, and… the best fighter when it comes to his field."

"Which is?"

"Bomb technician."

"Oh?" Ed sat up straighter, now interested. "how much do you know.?"

"Not much,' Al shrugged, "he was something else before that, but he dropped the field." He scratched at his head, "cant remember what though… just something about his friend dying and him saying 'enough.'"

Ed nodded. "There's something off about this guy."

"he doesn't let you walk all over him?" Al prodded, knowing full well what a poushy ass his brother could be. He figured that the general didn't take bullshit lightly, even if it did come from the famous pilot.

"he does and doesn't." Ed sighed. "Just something weird about him.. when it looks like I've gained the upper hand, he'd flip our positions, and I find myself at a loss…"

"You know brother, your general isn't someone you should be playing cat and mouse with." Ed sighed, getting up and checking the fridge beside his desk for something cold to drink. Annoyed that he'd run out. He looked back to his brother, who was still sitting on the bed, the height of which allowed for his legs to dangle a centimeter off the ground. Ed was busy, looking at the wall, lost in thought.

"He has those strange eyes… completely black; I can't read him at all." Ed continued. "and he has an uncanny way of feezing time around himself. I find myself staring at him even when I don't want to."

Al shrugged, ushering his brother into the hall and in the direction of the mess hall. "he's a general., he must have earned his rank for a reason… Ed, don't do anything foolish, please?"

Ed smirked, and broke from his brother's embrace. Wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Ugh, I refuse to go in there unless Im starving."

"You're always starving.' Al pointed out.

"No matter.. I have a fdate with some delicious coffee." Ed smirked, making his way back to where he came form.

"Coffee is this way you idiot!" Al shouted after him, completely confused.

"mine is in Mustangs office, won a bet with that git!." Ed shouted back, leaving a surprised Al standing in front of the still closed cafeteria doors.

**AN: OK… thought I'd start on the building of the plot… ya'll prolly don't see it, but every chappie has a point (unless I say it's a filler specifically) and no, you all have no idea what shit is building up.. Because that will be at the very end of the story 9a long time in coming, but still) I like to build my plot properly.. ALSO.. before you comment, note: NO BETA… spellish screwups WILL happen.. so please.. spare me those… T.T Ive been tortured enough! LOL cheers! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's another chappie, because I'm nice ^.^ Song: ****Frauenarzt & Manny Marc - Das geht ab (The Real Booty Babes Edit) [FUTURE TRANCE 49]**

Three weeks passed since the last incident, and Ed had long ago decide dthat it was enough. His team made sure to listen to him, and not step on his toes, but he could instinctively feel the dislike they had for him. These were, for the most part, grown men. Men that had been in the service for a long time, and no matter how good he was said to be, the fact that Ed was barely a young man had grated them terribly.

Mustang wasn't much help either. Besides the stupid bet they had struck up, Ed tried to usually stay clear of the man. The uncertain feeling that he got when aroung the raven had made him uncomfortable. What he had told Al that day stood true. There was something about Mustang that made Ed unable to read him. But it was more than just the eyes.

Sure, his movements and what he said was usually obvious, and Ed's sharp mind made quick work of any sort of info that came from those palpable sources. But there were moments where he'd turn around and find the General staring at him, and not even when Ed would stare back would the man relent. So they often had the mini wars during colours or sunset. Wherein neither would let go of staring at the other, determined to make a point that wasn't there to make. Problem was that Ed couldn't make out shit form what Mustang was thinking.

Tense and usually on the brink of lashing out, he had now carried on for three weeks, giving lectures and classes was a part of his job, and one he did quite well. He also trained his men in the basic blueprint of the jets they were to fly.

On that note, he was pissed beyond belief that he hadn't got up there yet. The bastard general had forbidden anyone to fly out alone, and it didn't look like any of his friends were as keen as he was on getting out there if not necessary. So he took out his frustration on the morning workouts with his team. He supposed that was probably part of the reason they disliked him so much, but the morning work took some of his edge off. And no amount of soothing words from Al helped his itching to get into the sky. He had even considered flying off and facing the consequences, but basic life threats from Dale and Fritz forced him to promise to behave.

So here he was, only slightly winded from the killer workout of the morning, and on his way to change and freshen up before the anatomy class. They were expected to take biology as well, courtesy of his brilliant brother, who didn't go any easier on Ed, even though everyone sort of expected him to. He was surprised how many men were ignorant in first aid, and even more surprised to learn that some of his men weren't as up to date on flight theory as he expected them to be.

When the alarm sounded, he was just about to walk through his door. The red light flashed all along the corridors, and the siren was ear-splitting. Although he probably shouldn't have, Ed gave a small whoop of joy as he sprinted to the under deck where his baby was finally able to play.

Dale and Fritz were already there, looking a bit nervous and whispering to each other before dale noticed him and waved him over. They started changing into full gear, quickly and efficiently.

Stuart came in not much later. "They want me up here as well," he explained to Ed at seeing the blondes raised eyebrow. As far as they were concerned, it would only be the most experienced fighter out there, until the situation called for more. "Word is there are three jets fast approaching, and the General wants one extra of ours, just in case."

"How do you know this?" Dale asked him.

"Questioning my men there, Dale? Ed shot at him, "He says he was ordered, he was ordered… by Green I suppose?" He turned his attention to the stunned, gawking man. "Don't look at me like that,' Ed snapped. "You're on my team; you answer to me, and if you said it was an order then it was. Now hurry the hell up, we're the best, and we're going to prove that.'

All Stuart could do was nod, as he changed into his suit in a flash.

They were ready to launch, each in their selective machine, and as there were only two doors opening form underneath, they would have to go in pairs. Dale and Fritz rolled up first, waiting for the flaps to open fully at they rolled out. All Ed could hear of them was the eruptive roar of the monster engines as they took off. His heart was hammering in his chest with excitement. He was almost jumping in his seat as he adjusted his headphones and listened to the countdown.

The tower was filling them up as they rolled in, there were three objects, none of which would respond to their call out, and thus, they were to provide the necessary defense should push come to shove.

Finally, finally he was gaining speed, with a final nod to the attendants, and a burst of engines power, he and Stuart blasted off the deck of the giant ship and into the sky.

"Whooooho!" He whooped into his speakers, and heard Fritz snort on the other end. "You're enjoying this way too much Fullmetal." He snorted through the speaker as they got into formation and circled the ship once before widening their range.

"I've been cooped with Mustang for way too long." Ed retorted

"I can hear you Fullmetal." Mustang's annoyed voice turned on then, ripping a laugh fro, Edward's lips. "Nothing you already didn't know sir."

"Bet he's grinning as he said that." Dale's voice came in brisk and clear. "I think defaulters are in order general sir."

"Shaddap dick." Ed scoffed and grinned, looking around the sky. There was nothing on his radar yet. 'I'm getting the all clear, are you guys?" he noted, receiving similar feedback from all the jets.

With a faint beep, his radar registered four small dots, heading their way. "What smartass said there were three planes?" he scoffed, "clearly see four here."

A faint curse from Mustang proved his point. "There were only three on the radar before, clearly this isn't just a coincidence." Mustang sounded alarmed. "I want you at the all ready, if you cannot gain communication, I want you to shoot them down, this is war, and we're not playing around."

"Aye Aye general sir!" Ed sounded almost happy, "Finally we're talking action!"

"Shut up Fullmetal," Dale cut in "I know this is just your warped way of pumping up, but could you not be so crude, it's pissing me off."

'Touchy ass." Ed tsk'd and began to try to spot their opponent by eyesight. "I see them! Let's roll gentlemen!"

They got closer, picking up speed and Fritz clearly gave several messages in order to figure out what they wanted.

"We are forced to fire if you do not answer." Fritz's surprisingly clear, cool voice sounded steadily.

Nothing.

And then the first shot was fired.

Ed was the first to come on over to the radio. "they shot at us sir,' he sent the message to the ship. 'There's five, one other just appeared behind us!."

"Is anyone hit?" Dale checked, 'No one? Good. Full speed ahead!"

The jets facing them were completely black, nothing could be seen through the glass and they had no signs, flags or numbers written on them; they had no way of knowing what moves to make and Ed went into full battle mode. The heat around him rose, as his pulse sped up. As much as he loved flying, knowing that his friends were in a red war zone didn't sit well with him. He cleanly tailed one plane, not put off by the sharp swerves and dips, aiming and hitting his target with dead on precision Sending it blasting into tiny pieces of burned rubble that hissed and spat as it hit the water. Sadness filled him, death was not something he enjoyed on any day but had no time to dwell on it. With a curse he spotted another plane that was on Dale, he was sure that the hit would be made. Firing, he sent that plane into hell as well. He was so preoccupied with Dale that he nearly hit the third enemy plane. Veering off in just the last moment, he hissed as Mustang was yelling at him to calm the hell down.

"Don't put yourself into danger Fullmetal! The point is that everyone survives this, not just your friends!"

He had no time to answer, the alert button went off and he realized that he was dead on someone's target. A grin broke out as he saw the flare of the missile. He cut his engines and let the plane fall, hearing a murderous curse form both Fritz and Mustang, but he was too preoccupied. Roaring to life just as he was about to hit the water and turning upwards sharply. The missile missed and hissed as it rammed underneath the waves. Ed cackled in delight as he found himself going diagonally and right beneath the enemy's jet. He fired form there, hitting it dead on and just missing the debris of the falling parts.

Ed was hovering at around 65 thousand feet, and he decided to up his altitude to review the situation. He rounded up onece, happy that Dale and Fritz weren't letting the other two jets get away, something that was obvious they wanted to do. Stuart wasn't far behind either, he smiled, surprised and pleased.

"You're doing good there, newbie." He joked, laughing at Stuart telling him to "Bugger off sir."

"How's the situation Fullmetal?" Mustang radioed in.

"Can't your all powerful eyes tell? Ed shot back.

"I can't even see you guys." Mustang sounded frustrated.

Ed laughed at that, he should have known; "but don't your abilities surpass those of like, humans? And besides, you could easily go to the watch tower, I'm sure they can work something out."

xXx

"I am at the watch tower you idiot, you can't see Raptors, they're too fast and they go up too high." Mustang sighed, "Just hurry the hell up Fullmetal, your brother is going a bit crazy here." He peeked at the younger Elric brother, who had bulleted into the tower as soon as he could, looking very much scared and frustrated. He demanded to know everything, and Mustang complied out of pure amusement. The other brother had his champagne blonde hair cut moderately short, and the greenish eyes were scrunched in worry. He was otherwise attractive, and although he was, he didn't have that spark that Ed carried around with him. Here, even now, worried and obviously on edge, he was rather calm and polite, where he knew Fullmetal would be ripping off heads. He appreciated that, and tuning down his microphone, he struck up a conversation.

"Why so on edge Major?" Mustang questioned, "There's four of them up there, hardly anything can go wrong at this point."

"That remains to be seen sir, this is my brother up there." The Major sighed in defeat. He squinted and glared into the binoculars provided, trying to catch a peek of anything to soothe his nerves. "Ed is a brilliant pilot, but he can be….so to speak, overenthusiastic."

"So I've heard." Mustang tested, putting one hand into his pocket as he studied Fullmetal's younger brother.

"Have you?" The man lowered the binoculars, looked at him and smiled. "I guess Chip and Dale filled you in?"

Mustang laughed at that, "Is that what you call them?" he was snickering, "I must test that." The tension eased somewhat. "Your brother is an excellent pilot indeed, took down three of them although his way of going about it is, shall we say, a bit dangerous."

Major Elric snorted, shaking his head. "You said it."

A sudden commotion in him mike alerted him to the spectacle he was just about to catch a glimpse of.

xXx

One second everything was peachy, another he heard Stuart curse into the mike. "There's something wrong with the plane! I'm beginning to lose ability to maneuver!"

Cold sweat hit Ed's brow when he heard that "no fucking way." He muttered to himself. He checked, he was above them, the height shouldn't have made a difference. He only caught the plane start to lose elevation. He was racing towards Stuart before he realized he planned to. The man was trying to get his machine to work, but there was clearly something wrong.

"There's smoke coming out from underneath the dashboard!" he said, his voice frantic and frustrated.

Ed glanced over, the plane wasn't hit. What the hell was wrong? They were plummeting fast now, Ed keeping the speed of Stuart's plane; he could see the fear etched into the part of the face visible underneath the helmet. He had seconds, no more. There were shouts in the background of his mike, but he ignored anything that wasn't Stuart.

'Listen to me ok/" His voice was smooth, calming even, trying to keep the man from panicking further. "You're going to do everything I tell you to got that? No questions, no matter how crazy shit sounds understood? And keep calm, shit like tis happens all the time, you'll be fine."

"Sir."

"You're going to roll out your landing wheels and, then you're going to read out your altitude as it drops out loud so I can hear."

A moment of disbelieved silence, and then a quiet "yes sir."

Ed watched the wheels roll out and heard saw the plane fall faster. They were dangerously low now, not much time left. Ed put on a burst of speed and rounded again, coming up on Stuart's back he adjusted his speed to just fall a tiny bit faster than the plane in front. He got right underneath.

"Good,' he said, "now cut your engines completely."

"But sir…"

"Do it!" Ed raised his voice, trying to remain calm. He could see the water beneath them, and the ship not far away. He could hear Mustang's voice in his mike somewhere, but he was busy, he'd kill the fucker later. His raging anger needed to be checked to save his man, and everything else could go to hell. He could hear distant blasts, hoping beyond hope that it were the two other enemy planes being obliterated.

He got himself as close as he could to the bottom of the other plane, a mere two or three inches. When Stuart cut the engine he landed right on ed's plane. The machine groaned under the sudden pressure and he felt the thing drop a foot or two. He ground his teeth, this shit would work, it had to.

"Listen up, first, the smoke that's in your plane, is it getting worse?"

"It's slowly filling this place." Stuart sounded like he was hyperventilating, and Ed was in fear that the man would choke to death. It wasn't about the plane, it was about his teammate.

"We're going to fly up to the ship, Ill be going straight for it, when you feel me slow down, I want you to reeve up and just shoot straight for the deck, got that? It's our best chance to get you on there and out of this thing."

"yes sir,"

"And stop talking, You're wasting oxygen." No answer came, and Ed concentrated on flying his plane towards the ship. He could see the people waiting, lines drawn, all they could do now as pray that Stuarts engines held up for the small burst of power he needed to get to safety.

He leveled with the deck, and made straight for it, slowing down considerably when he got progressively near. He felt the engines of the plane on him roar to life and a split second later the jet was off, on deck, and immediately stopped by the lines waiting.

He had just enough time to veer off to avoid hitting the ship and to round up once in order to land himself. He realized with a sigh that Dale and Fritz were not far off, waiting as well.

Now all he had to do when he got out of here was kill Mustang, that was all. He leveled, hit the deck smoothly and felt the familiar jump-pull at being stopped by the lines. He opened the top and basicall jumped out of the machine.

He saw both Mustang and Al running towards him and he made his way to them. Seething with fury and ready to unleash it all on the General.

Fuck waiting to be near them he roared loud enough for them to hear him from where they were, everyone stopped moving at the beastly sound that filled the air. It rose above the roaring engines of the planes above them. _"Mustang! Who the FUCK checked the planes before takeoff? Answer me!" _


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok… another chappie… this one rather sad… I had meant it to be more angry, but somehow it turned into a soppy one -.- Oh, well.. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! :)**

If Roy was supposed to be prepared for crazy shit Fullmetal pulled then nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to witness. What the Major was trying to pull off had more things that could go wrong then stabilizing a bomb. "Is he fucking crazy?" He whispered more to himself than to anyone else, but realized soon enough that the room was as hushed as a catacomb, and everyone was staring at the spectacle before them. No binoculars were needed. The giant planes were so close to the ship that everything in the room shook with their power.

At first, he had thought that somehow Fullmetal's plane had shut down as well, because he was going down faster than Stuart. He had given up on the radio a when despite his warnings not to do anything rash, the blonde decided to ignore him altogether and go through with mission impossible.

He saw it almost in slow motion. His body dropped ten degrees in temperature and he was washed through with cold sweat. Somehow the acrobatics and the situation was too close to his own dark history… Maes' face swam into his vision and he choked back a pained groan. He was going to kill the little shit when he got back on the ship… not _if_…when. His heart thundered in his chest, somehow, he decided that if it was Fullmetal, the plan must work. He prayed that it would, because if it didn't, well, he'd bring the blonde back to life to kill him himself.

His eyes flickered to dale and fritz, they were in the process of taking down the remaining two jets, and seemed to be doing fine, although he had heard Dale's pleas to Elric as well. "I'm going to decapitate him.' He growled to Al, who looked on with a pinched expression of frustration and fright. "Won't be so easy sir, Ed never liked people telling him what to do."

"Then why the hell is he in the forces? Ninety five percent of what we do is listen to our higher ups." Roy hissed, unintentionally redirecting his anger towards the younger major Elric. "My apologies," he patted the blonde's shoulder. "I should not let myself go."

The blonde closed his eyes and shrugged, "its all right, that's the reaction most people get with brother, they either love him to death, or wish for it."

"I don't hate you brother Major, I'm merely going to teach him not to gamble with his life when unnecessary." He was already out the door, shaking in full anger now as he saw with a tsunami of relief, that Stuart's plane had landed and that Fullmetal was about to do so as well. He cursed out the insufferable distance in his head, breaking into a run unfit for his rank.

Major Elric was right beside him, keeping up with ease. And personally I think that brother is trying to save as many people as he can, after the…incident, he's gotten touchy with the safety of people he cares about. "You probably have it already figured out, but he doesn't take death of close ones very well."

Roy looked to the younger man, catching something like a warning in his eyes. Maes reappeared again, fuelling his anger. "Neither do I, Major."

They were getting close, he could see the silhouette of Stuart already out of the plane, and the smoke rising forth from the pilot's compartment had him worried. But there were about ten of his people already taking care of the situation, he saw two medical officers kneeling by him, administering first aid and giving him some liquid to drink. For now, he could concentrate on the bigger problem, which had just opened up the glass of the compartment and was standing on the plane, prepared to jump off.

He saw Fullmetal speed off in his direction, followed by the roar that dulled the jet engines themselves. The gall of the git to be screaming at him after not following orders had him riled up to the bone, and he was in no mood to be calm and negotiative. Something, something within him had been going crazy, and now all he had to give was anger and frustration, and a swelling happiness that his men were alive and well.

_"Mustang! Who the FUCK checked the planes before takeoff? Answer me!"_

Roy stopped in his tracks, he hadn't thought of that, in the midst of the hiatus the Erlic had caused, and the danger he was faced with, never did it occur to him to question the competence of the check. He checked out Stuart's plane with a quick sweep, it was unscathed, and so that must have hinted at some internal error. "fuck." He muttered.

Fullmetal was already on him, stopping a couple of inches from him, glaring death and shaking in fury.

"Ed, calm down. Everything is all right." Al tried to calm him, putting a hand to his arm, looking at him steadily. Ed shrugged it off and rounded on Roy. "What the fuck was that? Why are my men in danger when they shouldn't be? Is it not enough we're risking our lives on defending? I think I deserve an explanation!" he spat.

Roy stood fast, at first he thought he'd just strike out and seriously injure him. He knew that personal feeling should be laid aside, but there was something in the wild, wide eyes questioning him t=in firey fury that reminded him too much of himself to physically restrain him. Instead, he stood stoic, arms crossed, because there was no one he could say he defied. And brought himself to his full height.

He had seen higher ranks cower under the glare he sent the kid, but it absolutely nothing to Elric, instead, is looked like it just riled him up even more.

"Don't just stand there Mustang! I have the right to know who did this! Or was it you? Is that why you're just standing there?"

"No.' Was all he said, riding out the wave of anger the younger man was on. 'If you'll follow me?" he pointed to the tower. He decided that he couldn't go off on the man here, he had to show his men self control.

The walk was fast and clipped no stops, no words. The air between them was sparkling with electric anger. But somehow, through this, Roy had to pat himself on the back for keeping his cool. For now.

He didn't go for his office, Green was in there, already contacting the proper authorities and making sure to send out the information they had gathered during the raid to other ships. Out of all this, he was glad that the man was his subordinate. He was almost eager to please, and short of signing the papers he himself had to, he took care of everything, form accommodations to running the command center smoothly, he was surprised that for a rank just below himself, he had very little self esteem and seemed beyond meek.

He instead, turned towards the under deck that housed the rest of the jet planes. The flaps were still opened, allowing for quick entry or departure of any jet that might be needed. The sunlight filtered in after them, speckled with shining dust that had already managed to gather. The hall was huge, housing around fifty planes, covered in sheets until needed, the hulking machines slept peacefully as he made his way between them, followed by the heavy steps of Fullmetal.

He turned a ways in, facing the young man in front of him. Fullmetal had not calmed down since, and was now about to unleash an avalanche of anger.

He moved quickly, putting a finger on the already slightly parted lips, "listen to me before you spew any more trash out of yourself."

Golden eyes flashed with fury, but he refrained and when Roy took his finger off, he was blessedly silent. "I had thought that we could work something out, but it looks like you are a child after all. You endanger your life needlessly and what's more, you have absolutely no respect for my rank. I am your superior Fullmetal!" he raised his voice when he saw that the blonde was about to answer back. "And I will be treated with the respect that this rank deserves!" he pointed to his chevrons. "there's a reason these are here, I was given authority and responsibility over you all because I can control myself and because I have a steady head to do it!"

"My life is my business!" Fullmetal spat finally, "And whether I choose to waste it on saving someone under my command is my own choice!"

"It is not when your life is in my hands! Roy roared finally, how was it that this kid could rile him up so much? He was known for keeping his cool, yet there was something in the insufferable youth's voice that had him constantly checking himself. "Your life is mine until you're off this ship! And so help me God, if you do not swear under oath that you never pull shit like that again I will strip you of your rank!"

A laugh was met with that statement, Fullmetal chuckling darkly at his words, no tone of amusement at all. "You can strip me of everything you want Mustang, you know I'll go out there and do this again when I think I can save someone, and no matter what rank I am, you need the best out there, and I'm the best." That was a challenge to him, he could see that.

"A solider that throws his life away is not the best, you may have the buttons down pat Fullmetal, but that hardly makes you a good pilot!" he bellowed "A good pilot rethinks the position he finds himself in and acts accordingly, weighing pros and cons!"

'I did think about it!' Edward rounded on him again. "I decided to try it, and it worked! Otherwise the chance of Stuart here alive would be zero!"

"Have you thought what would happen should his plane explode?" Roy was quiet again, his voice wavering slightly, hinting at the anger boiling just beneath the surface. "You had no way of knowing what was wrong with it! What if the impact of him landing on you would have set it off? What if landing in the water would have been a higher chance of survival? The plane was steaming inside Fullmetal! I saw it! What if it exploded upon contact and killed the people waiting to receive you! That's twenty people for one! And do you know who the burden of choosing between life and death belongs to? Me!" he was huffing now, and watching the blonde's eyes fill with a grudging understanding and anger.

"I knew that might happen." His voice was hoarse, as if he was trying to prevent screaming further. "It was smoking up, so most likely, it was a loose cable igniting or overcharging. But there was no fire, and that wouldn't have caused an explosion. On a regular jet maybe, but not on a raptor, that would have been prevented, at most, he would have lost his legs, but he would have been alive!"

Roy was about to argue, but he knew that Fullmetal was right, and he trusted his expertise. "And do you think…" he was cut off by a strong fist grabbing his shirt. Hauling him up and slamming him into a plane.

The covers ruffled with the impact, and more dust was swept into the air to dance along the columns of light that surrounded them. Roy looked down to Fullmetal, who was heaving heavily, never once breaking eye contact. He knew it was the prosthetic arm, because the young man could not have enough strength in his flesh arm to pull him a foot into the air. But he waited patiently for the words he knew were coming.

'And do I think that reducing him to a life in prosthetic legs is a better exchange?" he wheezed, "I know what you were thinking _general_," he rasped. "And no, I don't think it is…"

Roy continued to bore into the hawk like eyes below him. He barely registered the ripping of material, and when he looked form him, he saw the slivers of the white shirt he had been wearing drift lazily to the floor. He was suddenly faced with an exposed chest. Scars riddled every inch of the shoulder, coming together in a frenzy of rippled and darkened skin, that disappeared underneath a metal port. It gleamed lazily in the golden shine, and the arm that attached shook with the anger Fullmetal was emitting; anger and sorrow, he could now see, sadness. And it rivaled his own, when his memories wondered off to the man who died in front of him.

"This is no life, I'll be the first to say this but… Who was I to condemn him to die?" The arm slackened, and slowly Roy was let down. Fullmetal wasn't facing him any more. Instead, he was looking onto the planes around them, his long, shabby bangs covering his face from sight completely. "I can't stand people close to me get hurt, so no matter what you say or do, I know that when push comes to shove I'll do it again." He was once again looking into those eyes. They were dry, clear and full of spark, but the blonde might have as well been crying. The emotions Roy saw there were the same.

"You have no right to judge." He whispered finally, stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning from him. "Now give me the name of who checked these out, it's one thing to die in the line of duty, quite another to die because of recklessness on the part of an incompetent engineer."

"I checked them." His voice cut into the silence and reverberated off the walls. He saw the back go rigid, and Fullmetal's head turned to regard him, a sneer on his lips. "I could understand a simpleton, but you? You're worthless."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Roy didn't remember himself moving, but next thing he knew, he was on Fullmetal, pinning him to the ground with sheer strength. The blonde writhed and cursed, but adrenaline had hit its target, and it would take three men to get Roy off the body he wanted to pummel into ground meat.

He leaned in, keeping the struggling arms way above the blonde's head. He whispered in the ear that was closest to him, anger wracking his whole body, pulling at his vocal cords, drawing his next words in a hiss of anger. He didn't sound human, even to himself. "You have no right to talk, no right to judge what you don't know. I lost someone too, once upon a time, and I went crazy from it, I wouldn't judge my competence based on one mistake Fullmetal, since you're no saint yourself, I'd watch what I say if I were you."

"Or what, you'll strip me of my rank?" The blonde laughed in his face, eyes bright and cold. "Like I said, I might not be, but it takes one to know one ne?."

'Ill strip you of much more than that." Roy bit, and without a thought of warning, his mouth was biting into a gasping one underneath him.

It wasn't gentle, it was rushed, forced and it felt so good that his teeth hurt. Elric struggled for a nanosecond, and then he was rearing up form the floor as much as Roy allowed him to, and sucking him of his soul. He had never in his life imagined a kiss to be so demanding. He had initiated it yes, but he had fully expected the blonde to buck him off and curse him into oblivion. Never had he expected this sudden forceful _need. _

He let the hands go, and they fell limply to his sides, only to grab at his shirt a moment later to bring him closer. Roy blinked his eyes and opened them, wanting to see the absolute perfection of the scarred young body beneath him.

What he saw were tears.

Fullmetal had his eyes clenched shut, and thin rivulets of tears were welling up in the corners, brimming and spilling forth, only to disappear in the blonde hair, turning it a shade darker where they touched.

He broke the frantic consummation, shuddering in a breath, he looked at the blonde under him. Ed had his eyes closed, and his head turned away from him. There was nothing he could do. Ed's demons were his own, and for now there was nothing he could do. He had his own monsters to fight at night, and one lover that haunted his every waking thought. He couldn't save him, because he couldn't save himself.

He swung his leg, freeing the still body. Casting a last glance at the toned torso as Elric sat up. He reached out and fixe dteh braid that had come undone, brushing his thumb on the hairline, unable to stop the familiar endearement that he so often bestowed upon someone else. "Go"

It was a command, and the blonde obeyed immediately. Slipping out the back way, the only sign that anything ever happened here were the tatters of a shirt, laying by eh plane. Roy scooped them up and threw them in a trash can on his way out. He had waited for the blonde to make a head start, not wanting to walk the stairs with him. What was there to say? There were voices coming from the entry flaps, and Roy knew the company had arrived, Driving the planes in to be repaired and inspected. He slipped out just as the voices seemed to be drawing in.

By the time he dragged his sore arse back to the office, Green was waiting with a hot cup of coffee, which Roy took with a murmur of thanks. He walked into his office and sat at his desk entranced, thinking only of what happened beneath the floors. He realized he was staring at a piece of paper for fifteen minutes only when a quiet knock brought him to his senses.

"Come in.' He altered his voice into the confident, upbeat drawl that he always carried with him. He was so tired of that appearance, and the days fast approaching to the anniversary where he buried his heart. This was not the time to be thinking of such things, but his mind wondered off nonetheless. And all he could do was frantically hold on to the shreds of self control he had left.

Green slipped in, and stood rigidly at attention in front of him.

"What is it?" he sighed, he was in no mood for company, and the faster he dealt with whatever the man wanted, the faster he'd be alone again.

"I wanted to thank you sir… for… for not letting Major Elric know that I checked the planes." Greens eyes were brimming with fear and gratitude. 'I don't know…" his voice broke then, "I don't know how I missed that."

"Anyone could have made that mistake." Roy tried to reassure him, and in truth, he knew that Elric was right, it was foolish and dangerous. The only way he could understand the flaw was that Green had everything on his head, and running between all these duties, he had made a mistake.

"However, I cannot have you checking the planes form now on, you have too much on your hands Lieutenant," he pressed further, seeing the argument building within his subordinate. He raised his hand in silence. "Major Elric will be in charge of the check ups from now on, you have enough on your plate to chew through. Dismissed."

Green looked like he wanted to argue, but chose better, with a quick salute and yet another thank you, he left Roy alone.

He walked over to his couch, not wanting to retreat to his private suite in case of being needed, and curled up on his side. The blinds in his office were down, but the light slipped through in a array of straight lines, turning the office to look like a prison cell. Roy closed his eyes, and fell asleep while chanting _"Maes, Maes, Maes." _


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yosh! I love this story sooo fucking much.. here's another chappie… Song? ****Enigma - Distorted Love… Enjoy.. and I do advise listening to the song while you read ;) **

Ed was up an early. He had barely slept, the rush of the memory haunting him didn't help either, but really, his stomach clenched at the thought that the planes were checked wrongly. He was afraid that come accident, someone might not have enough time to get to safety.

He tossed and turned for a while, and finally gave up with a quiet curse. He swung his legs over the bed and hissed as the cold floor chilled his flesh foot. He checked his pocket watch, it was 3 am. Everyone would be sleeping, and he decided not to waste time and hurry along if he wanted to avoid questions.

A quick, cold shower had erased any slivers of tiredness that had lingered before. He was fully alert now, and he made quick work of the black combat pants, boots and standard white shirt. He painted his hair quickly, not caring that it was still dripping wet, and pocketing his keys and watch he quietly slipped out of his room.

He tiptoed downstairs and sipped into the hospital wing. He didn't want to know whether Al was awake or not, he was sure his little brother was snoring in content in his room. Instead, he made his way amongst the beds allotted to inmates. He found Stuart sound asleep, snoring up a storm and chuckled. He had been worried despite Al's assurances that there was nothing wrong with the man. Stuart had been permitted to stay overnight in case some complications arose. Now, looking at him, Ed decided that the only complications Stuart had to worry about would be his roommates strangling him in his sleep over the atrocious sounds he made. Satisfied, he slipped back out and quickly made his way to the jet hall.

The place was pitch black, and he felt his way for a switch, finally locating and flipping it up. He had to blink a few times to get used to the light; it was too harsh after the darkness of the corridors. And he toned it down a notch, not wanting the full blast of light to wake anyone nosy enough to peek in. There was over 40 planes; getting through all in one night was impossible, but covering at least ten would probably be doable. It was Sunday morning, and in light of what happened, Ed gave his men until 12 to report on deck. That gave him plenty of time to prepare at least as many planes as he needed for his exercise.

Pulling the covering form the first machine, he looked it over once, briefly checking for anything that might be outwardly visible. Finding nothing, he jumped onto the back, and opening the pilot's seat, took out the plates covering the motherboard and wiring. He took a flashlight and popped it into his mouth, murmuring quietly at the jumble of colorful wire.

He was so entrenched din his work that he didn't notice the hours slipping by. The growing noises and shouts of everyday ships routine missed him as he made his way from one plane to another.

His gloved hands were a mess, the oil and grime that kept everything oiled were smudged all along his arms. He had removed his shirt before not to ruin it with stains. He was sure Mustang would bitch at him for looking un-presentable.

He let his thought drift to Mustang for a minute. His eyes faling to the floor. What had happened there was one of the strangest experiences of his life. One moment Mustang looked like he wanted to kill him, next, he was being ravished by his General.

Not that it had been unpleasant; Ed now knew that the General-bastard was a skilled artisan in the department of pleasure. No one _that_ skilled with his tongue could _not _be skilled in other areas. Only problem was, Ed didn't necessarily want to find out just _how _good.

There was something off about how Mustang had just grabbed him. There was fire, need and _want_ in that kiss. But Ed could almost see the desperation behind it. It was as if Mustang was kissing someone else through him. And that thought sent shivers of distaste running the length of him. Te ass was handsome, but with an attitude to rival his own, Ed knew that he'd kill the bastard eventually.

He was sure that Mustang was covering for someone when he asked who checked the planes over. He had seen no hesitation in the answer, almost like the man had expected him to pry the information out. He had given it too willingly, and that set Ed on edge. So he had lashed out in the only way he could legally. Although even he had to admit that calling him worthless was a bit too below the belt.

He had expected many things, mostly a beating or defaulters, instead he had gotten…what? To say a kiss would be an understatement of epic proportions. To say a ravishing would be inaccurate either. All they did was share a few desperate kisses… Kisses that scorched his soul and had him hot, hard and needing _more_ of that tongue in seconds.

All he could do now was to avoid the ass. If he did that, he wouldn't be subjected to that stare, those eyes and possible questions. If he didn't, he might land himself in more trouble than it was worth. Now wasn't the time to start relationships; he had decided a long time ago that he would give up that idea. He wasn't menat to be in those, not only because his unbearable personality, but because his body was so fucked up that he couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror, let alone force someone else to do so.

He shook his head of daydreams now, to realize with a curse that he was hard and panting. But maybe…

He looked around, there was no one in sight, and there were no sounds of anyone approaching either.

Ed pressed the heel of his palm against the bulge in his pants and groaned, falling back onto the reclined chair of the plane he was working on. His eyes fluttered closed a she saw dark onyx above him, heating up a scorching path in his memory. "Fuck you Mustang." He rasped out as he loosened his belt and unzipped his fly, slipping his hand to run along the length of his straining erection.

His bangs stuck to his forehead with perspiration and he was flushed. Spreading his legs wider, he hissed and began to stroke himself. Long, slow, _hard _strokes up and down his shaft.

His fingers ended up in his mouth stifling the yelping moans that escaped his lips. He could _feel_ another's' hand on himself; he could feel his hands pinned above his head, rendering him at the mercy of that _tongue._

His trembling hand cupped his sac, pulling hard as a hoarse shout ripped itself from somewhere in his chest. His head hit the back headrest with a thud as his thumb circled and pushed against his tip, spreading the freely flowing liquid along the length of him.

Forget the hand in his mouth, his metal limb was not traveling along his ribcage as he practically _writhed_ in the confines of the small pilot cabin.

_Ahhhhahahahahhhhhh…. Mhhhhhmmmmahhhh… …mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….._

He tried to clench his jaw shut, but he was too far gone beyond to care. His entire being centered and quivered around the fire that he had lit in his groin. He bit his bottom lip to muffle his shouts.

His other hand joined its mismatched twin in piloting him into oblivion, his thrusts getting more powerful, more frantic, more needy and haphazard. His hips jutted form his seat in a frantic ecstasy and his back arched completely off the seat as he got closer to the edge.

It was the slamming of a metal door that did it. That voice shouting "Fullmetal?" into the echoing room that had him gasping and screaming in silent abandon, his mouth opened in a silent O as he rode the thundering storm within him.

His head was reeling form the force of his orgasm but he stayed quiet, praying that he would have time enough to recover form the high he was still riding. He slipped his dick back into the confines of his pants and ripped the muscle shirt off to wipe away any evidence of cum that had landed on his stomach and had caught on the leather chair.

He had enough time to slip back onto the floor of the plane and stick his head into the wires before Mustang's voice got louder, was beside him, was right above him... Gods, the irony of coming for a man who he hated so much was unbearable, but he pulled his head back out and looked up. To where his lordship was standing, just above the pilot's cabin, on one of the wings. He was looking down at him and his face remained safely impassive.

"How long have you been here?"

"What does it matter?"

He was aware that he was still flushed, still heaving slightly. There was sweat falling down his face in small rivulets, he could feel one particular drop make its way down to his chin, another fell the length of his neck and down his chest. He must have looked like he had ran a marathon.

Mustangs eyes were trailing one of the drops before he snapped himself from the stupor sand locked eyes with him once more. "That wasn't the answer to the question I asked Major."

Ed sighed and got up, grabbing his ruined shirt quickly, he brushed past Mustang and landed gracefully on the concrete floor. He looked back once before making his way to the levers that opened up the flaps to the main deck. He pulled on one and fluidly, with a low hiss, two of the flaps lowered themselves down. The clink of the metal touching down on the concrete sent billows of dust into the room, the bright sunshine form above blinded him. When he turned back arund blinking he found the room in a golden haze, the columbs of light filtering through shimmering with life.

He dumped the shirt in the garbage bin nonchalantly, praying that the bastard wouldn't ask any questions. He flicked his gaze back to mustang, who was still standing on the wing of the plane, peeking here and there, inspecting.

"Is everything to your liking _sir_?" The rag that he stuffed into his back pocket was pulled out now, and Ed tried to scrub some of the grime off his hands. He leaned against the plane, purposefully ignoring Mustang's gaze as it followed his movements. The raven had a sour expression on his face, no doubt pissed that he had ignored his previous inquiry.

His skin shivered where it came into contact with the cold metal of the plane, but it felt heavenly on his overheated skin. It was easy enough to get the black shit off his automail but lack of water made it impossible to scrub off almost anything off his flesh.

"Fucking hell…" he mumbled as he gave up the idea of cleaning without another shower. He climbed back onto the plane and still ignoring the git, proceeded to close the motherboard, all the time painfully aware of the eyes watching him. He was still hard, and the feel of the gaze on him did nothing to ease the discomfort.

With a growl he lifted himself back up to the seat and turned his head to glare at the General. "Why are you still here?"

He didn't stop picking up the tools as he said this, but he kept one eye on the raven all the same.

"I asked you a question… politely I might add, and yet you still choose to act like a kid about it." Mustang sighed and lowered himself to sit on the wing, one leg raised to support his elbow as he regarded Ed with a cool gaze. "One might think you would oblige your commander with at least a half-assed answer."

"One might think you'd use your eyes instead of asking half-assed questions." Ed shot back, finishing gathering his things as he got up and stretched. Mustang smirked. "I'd like to hear it come form you."

"What does it look like to you?" Ed waved the dirty rag at the ten planes he had gotten through. "I've been having a slumber party here, you weren't invited."

Mustang's eyes widened as he took notice of the planes the blonde was gesticulating at. "You mean to tell me you spent the night here and managed to completely recheck _ten _planes Fullmetal?" The disbelief in his voice was obvious.

"I wasn't here all night," Ed mumbled, "only since… 3 or something. Couldn't sleep."

"And you managed ten?"

"You can count?" Ed's voice was full of sarcasm. "That would be the number, yes. I need them today, and I'm planning to have the rest checked out as well."

"Do you plan to sleep?" Mustangs eyes were back on him. And somehow Ed's nerves were firing off in all directions. He was a confused ball of stress. He had to give Mustang credit for being civil, a damn good kisser, having killer looks and being the number one cocky git he had ever met… but he really _really _didn't want to. Instead, he transformed all these into just being annoyed with him; which must have showed in his tone of voice and face, because he was sure that any answer he had given so far was biting and generally well… he hated to admit, childish.

He took a deep breath, a sign that he would tolerate stupid questions a bit further and nodded. "I don't want anyone flying any jet that isn't on this side of the room for now. Not until I get through them all and I want to use these in an exercise I planned for my team today."

He knew that wasn't allowed, but he was hoping Mustang would overlook it. He needed to see who from his team were best, and he needed to know which would be backups if anything bad happened to happen.

"You know that's not allowed Fullmetal, the cost of these in flight is massive…"

"Mustang… I know that…" Ed was cut off with a gloved finger to his lips. His eyes widened in surprise. He had not even seen Mustang move, and yet, there he was, crouched so very very near, right above him, and smirking devilishly.

"…If you would let me _finish… _I see your point, you need to know who can do what, I think that it is a good idea, provided you don't waste the entire day on it." He was so very very close. Ed could practically smell the sweat and musk coming off the man. The gloves he had on were rough, there was a material on them that Ed didn't realize before. His brain went into overdrive, remembering someone telling him that Mustang was a bomb engineer. He guessed then that the material was inflammable.

When he came back form his wonderings, he was startled to feel the finger still on his lips. He pulled the hand away with a growl of frustration and jumped down. Turning back, he found Mustang right behind him, landing in a fluid movement that barely sent any dust up. He was like a cat, and those dark eyes were pits of mystery and irritation to the blonde.

Thank you" Ed mumbled, holding up his hand. Mustang looked surprised, but he held out his, shaking.

Ed pulled then, easily whisking the glove off.

"Fullmetal…' A tried sigh was all that Mustang managed as he waved at him to return the garment. "Hand it back."

"I want to check something, Ill return this to you later... I'm sure you have many spares general sir." His tone was sweet and purposefully polite.

Mustang's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You will be the death of me I swear." He sighed as he made his way out through the flaps, Ed not too far behind. The blonde had to retreat his shirt and he had shrugged it on loosely, only buttoning up a couple of notches in order to avoid going on deck shirtless.

He saw his crew on deck, gathered around Stuart and babbling like a group of high school girls. They all snapped to attention as they neared. Ed supposed that it was because of Mustang, but all their eyes were on him.

He looked Stuart up and down. "How are you feeling mate?" he nodded at all of them "at ease." They relaxed, "very good sir, thank you!" he looked serious, and there was a determined gleam in his eyes. He was holding up something in his hand.

"What is that?" Mustang inquired, barely able to believe his eyes. There in the large hand of Sergeant Stuart was a steaming cup of coffee, and it was extended right under Fullmetal's nose.

The blonde too, was looking a bit baffled,, eyeing the cup as if it was about to explode. Roy had heard about Elric having some trouble with his group, but he could bet his chevrons that those problems were as good as over. The fact that he was an almost ignored party in this proved him correct.

"We know that you like you coffee sir…" Stuart turned beet red, but standing his ground, determined. "And we buggered the cafeteria lads into making sure that they provide you with the best sir." He said this in all sincerety, the group behind him bright eyed and with looks as if they were handing Fullmetal the holy grail.

"We heard that you were working on the planes sir!" Someone shouted from the back.

"And we thought that you might like this…" Stuart finished lamely, as Ed took the cup with a genuine smile on his face.

"I knew I got the best team, and you guys proved yourselves beyond my wildest expectations!" he laughed, sniffing at the cup and Roy could almost hear him purring.

The team visibly relaxed. "Yosh! I want you peeps on here in twenty in flight gear!" Ed bellowed. "Translation, combat gear gentlemen! Were gonna be doing some air practice!"

A hoot of joy came up to that exclamation and they made their way over to the dorms, each disappearing underground. Fullmetal turned to him, ready to say something when he spotted Stuart still standing his ground."

"Something wrong?' There was concern in his voice, the first true concern Roy had heard. There was no anger in it, or biting undertones. Just genuine concern and gentle prods.

He gave himself the moment to just look Fullmetal over. Earlier today, when they were on the planes, he was taken away by the determination the Major showed for the safety of others.

Roy couldn't sleep, the fact that he kissed, no… that he had ravished his subordinate should have been killing him. Instead, it filled him with a deeper need of want, of lust.. He loathed to admit, but Fullmetal had something about him that urged Roy to take him and the wicked images that flashed through his mind at the memory did nothing to help him sleep.

He had gotten up, and had gone downstairs to see if the cafeteria was open. He had dull hopes, it was still too early he thought, but was pleasantly surprised when it was. He grabbed an apple from the available stores and decided to check up in his rounds. There was no one around, and his thoughts were free to wonder.

It would be only a couple of days until the anniversary of maes' death. His stomach churned at the thought, images of his friends…lovers dead eyes grit into his eyes like sand. He brought a tired hand to rub at them, it came away glistening in blood. A quick intake of breath and blink and it was gone. A ghost of his personal nightmare. A week from now, his friend would be gunned down in front of his eyes.

_He had seen a small smile on the handsome face before the machine exploded. Maes ha dtaken the shot that was meant for his plane, and as fate would have it, he could see his face while he did it. Grim determination at first, and tehn a small smile of relief as he felt the hit. Their eyes connected for the last time, and when he saw Maes again he was reduced to eternal stillness… That wasn't the last time he had seen him though, in his dreams, his nightmares, every goddamn waking moment of the months that followed he was subjected to those intense eyes. To whisps of touvch that he felt only through the stupor of drunkenness. He drank and he saw him, so he drank to see him... And he was happy and numb... It had taken every ounce of cunning Hawkeye had to keep anyone form knowing about his downfall, and slowly, he had healed somewhat. He kept away from alcohol, kept himself busy. He never showed anyone his weakness; no one was allowed to know. _

Back in his office, he found that concentrating on his papers was hard as well. It wasn't only Maes; now, it was that blonde explosive ball of energy that was everywhere he went. Elric had made a name for himself, and he didn't take his shit laying down either. Perhaps it was wrong, unprofessional, but he found him intoxication.

When he slipped into the jet hall he heard a soft clank of metal against metal. He had called out the first name that came to his mind. And it had been his. And the soft curse he heard directed him to the plane that Fullmetal was occupying. The smell of must and sex hit him like a sledgehammer. He could see the flush in the man's cheek as he bent down further to hide it. When he looked up, the amber fires dared him to comment, and he hadn't but the heat pooling into his groin spoke for itself, and thank God that Fullmetal was too busy belittling him to notice.

When he allowed the exercise, he couldn't help himself. He had to touch those plump, pink lips one more time. They were perfectly masculine, and not as red as a woman's, but still bright enough to have his blood thundering at the thought of touching them. And so he had, he could feel the burn on his skin through his gloves. Elric scorched him with his skin, and was perfectly oblivious to it. A small blessing, since they had kissed, but the blonde had opted for pretending that it never happened and Roy was only too happy to oblige.

When Fullmetal opened the flaps and the sun filtered through, it took him a lot of self control to jump after him and kiss the golden skin that glowed in the hazy light. He had his back turned, but the graceful arch of the back, the broad, rippling shoulders begged to be tasted. The scars zigzagging along the smooth surface of the skin only added to its complexity, its power to seduce him, and he had to close his eyes to keep himself in place. It had worked; he could congratulate himself on being civilly pleasant and not following his baser instincts.

What really scare him was the familiar feeling, the feeling he had only gotten one before in his life… and the thought that it might be transferred to someone so very far from his league scared him. His mind and body were keen to betray his heart, which seemed to not give a shit about anything anymore.

It was lust, just feverent lust.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: To start, I know I know that I make errors in spelling… (I type fast, so some come from that) Some are altered by the fucking spell check and some are me just being stupid... I ask forgiveness on this, I can only say that it's because I write and update... my writing is spontaneous, I have no prewritten chappies, and no beta. So yes, there will be small errors. And I know they kill the story -.- Ill try to catch them but I know its harder when you write something and try to check it up. Problem is, I do not have a regular schedule or the time really, to sit down and rewrite chappies… I'm a student, life is shit, and I do this to get away from everyday worries… So I pop on, write, post… and I'd say I guess I'm doing something right because out of all the stories I've ever written, (I swear on this) I have gotten…. 2 flames… Now, that's prolly because I'm not a very famous writer on here, and its not like my stuff is great, but Id say it's not too bad, since like I said… it's shitty… lol**

**I was originally going to post this before my break (before summer school) But things came up, and its only now that I finished it. Enjoy! **

**Cheers! **

Ed rushed his second shower, cursing as he slipped on the bottom, falling to one knee and bumping his hip hard on the ceramic. He hissed and rubbed at the spot, it would bruise.

In fact, he had completely forgotten that his automail needed to be checked out more often on sea then on land. The salt water and air were taking its toll on the prosthetic arm and leg, causing Ed discomfort. He would be damned if he started walking around with a squeak. That meant a trip to his brother was in order, tonight.

He dropped back into his room and, ignoring the stabbing pain, he dressed hurriedly and was out that fast. He wanted to let himself imagine, once again, what he had done in the plane. He hated how little resolution he really had to hate Mustang. Definitely not enough to keep the bite in his voice real. The bastard had wormed his way into his liking by doing absolutely _nothing. _Ed liked to think people at least needed to earn his liking by doing something, _anything…_ All Mustang did was get under his skin and annoy him and subtly pull rank everywhere he could. Ed could bet that to his superiors, the man was polite, respectful and most eager to please. Here, there was no one that deserved that attention, so he took out his energy on annoying him.

Although there were moments, small in the passing of his eyes, that hinted at something else. _Perhaps it had something to do with the death of his lover_. Ed thought as he hurried through the corridor, intent on not being the last one on deck.

He had decided that the glove was insufficient in making. He was sure he could improve on its structure to make something more sturdy. Mustang was a bomb technician, and thus, the threat of a bomb going off was something he had to prepare for. What if there was a glove that could withstand such an assault? Something fortified on the molecular level that could strengthen the material so that at least when it came to lesser bombs, he could grasp and contain the thing without it blowing up his arms? He was so preoccupied with going though alchemical solutions and alternatives for his newest project that he walked into the person blocking his way with a happy smile.

Two hands grabbed his shoulders and his brother's worried eyes were peering at him from behind the champagne blond bangs.

"Ed?" Al asked tentatively, "you ok?"

Ed took a moment to realize it was his little brother, and then his smile broke out openly. "I've got a solution!" he bounced up and down, grabbing Al and twirling him. "I think I found it!"

Al looked at Ed with a worried expression, "found what, exactly?"

"The answer to mustang's gloves!" Ed looked at Al as if he was a bit retarded. Al shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He cocked his hips and crossed his arms, turning his head to the side. "Mustang's gloves? What the fuck are you _on_?"

Ed sighed in disappointment at his brothers' dimwittedness, "I'll be over later to use your lab ok? I'll explain then." And he was out and up the metal steps at full speed.

"You can't just pop into the hospital wing and use the lab dumbass!" he hollered after Ed, "It's against the rules!" He tried again, certain that his older brother didn't hear a damn thing. "Ahhh whatever." He sighed, making his way down the corridor Ed had just bolted out of. He'd deal with him later.

He walked into his office and sat down at the desk. Mindlessly flipping through the paperwork. His hand froze over a tiny, heart shaped paper that fluttered from between the sheets. He picked it up between two fingers and stared at it curiously, flipping the sides. There were no letters, numbers, and a quick search told him there was no hidden message. What then, was a heart doing on his desk, on a boat full of only men?

He knew that Ed wasn't one for such displays of emotion, other than extreme passion (here directed at his work and special hobbies) or extreme anger; he didn't think his older brother cared much for simple, gentle affection that didn't involve him, Winry or Granny Pinako. And if it was Ed's way of a prank he'd have the git hanging by his arse as a welcome sign on his door. He threw the heart to the side of the desk, where it fluttered innocently and settled amongst columns of forms and notepads. His eyes locked on the work to be filled out before him, and went straight through it. Every couple of seconds, he peeked back up at the heart. It infuriated him that he was so damn curious about such a small, trivial thing. He had work to do, and he had people to look after.

After what happened to them, when Ed lost his arm and leg protecting him… he had walked into the hospital room Ed was sleeping in. he himself had come out practically unscathed, and Ed had lost so much… His brother tried not to let it show, but Al knew better. There was no way a person would be ecstatic over losing two limbs. Even if it was for the sake of saving his little brother.

When Winry and Granny arrived Ed didn't want to hear a word of comfort, smiling and announcing that now Winry could play with rebuilding him. She had nodded through her tears and wisely never mentioned anything about it again. In turn, she concocted the most sophisticated piece of automail Al had ever laid eyes on. Ed could appreciate it, what with his interest in machines, he murmured in awe as she showed him her finished work. It was engineered to the precise weight of a flesh arm and leg. All automail could move like regular limbs due to the wiring that connected directly to nerves through the ports that had to be drilled right into the skeleton. Winry went the extra step further, installing sensory particles just underneath the metal, fooling the nerves in Ed's arm into sending out signals that did not differ from the signals of a flesh arm… To conclude, Ed could _feel._

That had been a small miracle, as far as Al knew, He had been worried how well Ed could adapt with leading a normal life maimed. His brother instead, threw himself into recuperation and research, training and service. He had not for a second stopped to rest and look around. He dedicated himself fully, and managed to cut himself off from everything else he did by obsession on a current project. Ingenious, Al thought, but not a great plan in the long run. And he was one hundred percent sure that Ed hid whatever he really felt within. That was just how he operated, it took a good beating up and a tumendous amount of alcohol to get him talking, and even then, it was a task he had never accomplished in full. Ed had no taste for drinking, and even highly intoxicated, he seemed to know how to keep his mouth shut, something that he wasn't so good at when sober. At least, Ed didn't like the idea of people not knowing his opinion, whether that opinion was desired or not, his older brother declared, was their own problem.

Al decided he wasn't far behind Ed in the psychotic department, but at least he could analyse himself and he knew he was fucked up. He shared Ed's determination when his mind was made up. This was one of the reasons that he took to medicine. After seeing his brother reduced to a comatose, limbless patient, he swore to himself that he'd do anything he could to protect those dear to him in any way possible. But how to do that and be near Ed? He juggled with ideas the entire time while at the hospital, and when they finally let Ed go, and all thought his recuperatory time. Al had decided. He'd become a doctor, and he'd be damn good at it. He'd pass military exams and enter into service, helping everyone who needed it, but most importantly, he'd be there for Ed, and Ed wouldn't be able to protest about it. So it was decided, so it was done. Here he was now, Ed wasn't any closer to figuring out why, and that was fine with Al. Besides, he enjoyed his specialty, plenty of chemistry and testing to do in his spare time. Perfect for keeping himself busy when he wasn't.

Now Ed was going on about Mustang, something gloves...? And all Al got out of the brief and confusing meetup was that Ed's eyes had a mad shine to them that spelled out, trouble.

His eyes flickered back to the paper heart. He huffed, sending his bangs flying and rested his chin on one fisted hand. He looked down at the paperwork that he was doodling on. And then back to the heart.

_Who? _

xXx

Ed had set up on the deck. He hauled up a chair and radio transmitter. His team looked funny at him as he fumbled with the wiring that stretched a good distance from where they were stationed to the tower. But Ed didn't mind, he'd be explaining soon enough.

"Allright!" he hollered, "This is how it's going to go down. I need to test you all in fighting and flight ability." He raised his hand up for silence as mouths opened to question.

"I need to get a good grasp on your personalities, I need to know who takes bigger risks, who flies best, who can keep a level head in a situation that is stressful, who has good ideas fast. To name a few, I need to know this in order to train you all to get a grasp of them all." He looked around. His team looked a bit nervous. He took a breath and puffed it out. Looking them over.

"Not like I'm going to point out superiority guys, I need to get you all into top shape. How am I gonna do that if I don't know you? I certainly haven't flown wit you all. And you can only benefit from this training." He pointed to the flap that was starting to lower into the inner decks. "We will take it as slow as we have the time to; first, you fly as a single, I'll give you the orders. Then we move into partner groups, finally, you fly as one mass, but that's the last stage, because although it sounds easy, it takes more skills flying en masse than alone. But enough of that, today, each one is going to get into a plane I checked myself… That's another thing…" He added, "there is a clear division between the planes up front and the ones at the back. I checked personally all the ones up front, you're only allowed to fly these. I will gradually get through them all, but until then, only use these, and spread the word." He looked around noting the nods. "Allright then, form a line mates, grab a chair, and the first person up will you please descend and ride out when you're ready? Don't take too long." He looked at his team hustling around the folding chairs and arranging them into a line.

"Stuart, mind popping into the kitchens and bringing up a cooler with refreshments? Its gonna get uncomfortable up here, and I want you all relaxed and relatively comfortable watching this."

He smiled at the immediate not and chuckled as a beaming Stuart jogged up to the tower and disappeared down the steps.

Ed made himself comfortable and around him, so did his men. The stretched out and waited chatting amongst themselves. Ed was already busy. Half his head was in the clouds, where very soon, he would be testing his men, the other half was already in the lab downstairs, trying to concoct a mixture of chemicals that would seep into the inflammable material and have it strengthened.

He realized he had his eyes glued to the list of names he was holding when a hoot went up from his men at the sight of the plane roll up. The machine was spectacular on sight, Ed never had enough of just admiring the sleek gleam of metal. He loved how stealth these were, how every cable and screw connected to make an almost breathing machine. He felf his arm, cold steel under the pad of his finger, yet he could feel his flesh arm on the metal.. It was a strange feeling, probably the hardest thing to get used to after the ugly scarring and memories. His flesh hand could feel clod steel, and his steel hand felt being touched, but could not feel cold or warmth… so strange, almost like magic.

Stuart made his way up from the kitchens hauling a larger than necessary cooler. Ewd was impressed, he was right in thinking that the man lifted weights. Those were normal arms, and he knew that the box was damn heavy, yet the burly man held it with one arm like it was a pillow.

"We got more than we bargained for boss!" he chortled happily carefully placing the box beside Ed and stuffing his chair closer to Ed's. The men all gathered around, curious.

Ed peeked in and whistled. "I only asked for drinks…"

"So did I!" Stuart nodded… they decided that the boys needed nutrition for practice. Took three fo them to bring me this!" he laughed. "Looks like you hit a soft spot with the ladies."

Someone above them snorted. "They look more like mummies, Im not suroriosed it would take three." They all laughed, mostly at Ed's horrified expression at earning a spot with the lunch ladies.

There were no women on board the ship, not for any particular reason, mostly because it just didn't turn out that way. It hadn't been planned, and there were female quarters onboard.. they just didn't luck out. Well, there were if you counted around ten older women who, along with around five men, wielded power over their meals. They were unresponsive at best, andf Ed couldn't see how they had gathered up a liking to him, seeing as he was rarely long enough in the cafeteria to be chatted with. He supposed what with Stuart's accident and his leaking of the plane disaster, people heard. Not that he liked the attention, but he was grateful for the 360 his team did. Seemingly dedicated and filled with respect, they listened to every word. Especially Stuart. Who looked like he was gifted by God alone every time Ed asked him to do something.

There were sandwiches, triangles of bread stuffed with cold cuts and vegetables, assorted fruit that ed was sure he had never seen served out front, and a variety of drinks that were supposed to replenish the body of vital nutrients.

"I haven't seen these in the cafeteria." He mumbled to Stuart, helping himself to some, glad that they were all packed in the iced cooler. Although the wind was strong, and the sea offered some cooling, the sun and lack of shade made up for it with a downpour of heat. The cold drinks were heaven sent.

"Me neither." Stuart nodded, grabbing a ham sandwich and taking a huge chunk of it out. "But I can't say I'm complaining."

"Cheers to that!" Ed smiled and turned his attention to the attendant that came to let him know the jet was set to takeoff.

"Let's have it then!" Ed nodded. Placing the speakers over his ears, he scanned the list. "Are you ready Jason?"

"Yessir!"

xXx

Roy was peering out from the window of the office. He had to give it to Fullmetal; he didn't do things half assed. He could see the plan forming, keeping his men calm and relaxed, and producing a better performance.

He peered behind the wall to see what Green was up to. As per usual, the man was hunched over, nose pressed into the screen of his computer. Files printing. There was a coffee stain on a pile of papers that looked like they were about to tether over.

"Need anything sir/" Green mumbled into the screen.

Roy arched a brow. "you're good at sensing me" he laughed.

Green turned to him. "I need to be, if Im working with the best." He stood up, and came forward, brandishing a hefty pile of paper. "these are some blueprints for explosives central wants you to look at." He blinked at Ropys mildly horrified expression. "You don't need to right now sir, they're just prototypes they want you to tweak in theory." He smiled. "Looks like you're irreplaceable, even on sea."

Roy patted Green on the shoulder. A move he hoped would come off as a thank you. Green spluttered and asked again if he needed anything. And Roy smiled and shook his head, taking the papers from him. "Ill look into thses later. Im going to catch some fresh air… by the way, any telegrams from Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

She had made it her duty to send him a message every two or three days. Nothing special, just news about the weather, people she was getting to know, the like. Within the harmless mumbles, a code message could be read. Usually they were meaningless, Hawkeye's way of telling him what she really wanted without coming under suspicion. But they both knew a time might come when their small, harmless game would be valuable. He would await her message on the blueprints. Sure that she would have heard.

He trotted outside, intent on seeing the idea of Fullmeta's in full swing. He had seen a few planes go by, their roar loud. No need to silence the machines when not under attack or operation. Ed was easily spotted from a distance, a bright spot amidst the crew members. He had to say that his way of treating his men was different, albeit it seemed like it was also effective.

He noticed the envious glances of other crew from the other flight squadrons eyeing the group huddled around Ed. They had started off as a line, but had somehow managed to combine into a half circle around the Major. Whom was pointing out patterns and flaws to them, as well as to the pilot above. They seemed to be having a good time however, proven by the loud calls and happy discussion that could be heard as he neared by.

He decided he'd sit through an Elric lesson.

**AN: Yosh! Im going to be updating more stories soon, keep happy people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey Yall! Heres another chappie to keep ya happy! Hope I don't disappoint! ;) **

Elric barely glanced at him as he sat down. Roy was surprised to find an empty chair to Fullmetal's left. He took it, monitoring the facial expression of the blonde.

Nothing. It was as if he had expected him.

Roy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking to the sky in order to better assess and understand the chain of explanations that was spewing out of the kid. He had to give it to him, his tactics and instruction were flawless, although a bit too relaxed for his liking. He observed however, that the team didn't abuse the ease that Elric allowed them. In fact, they were politely obeying every command and such.

There weren't many, the blonde was concentrating on the flight patterns and maneuvers, at times allowing each pilot to his own devices, sometimes hinting or gently prompting a correct move. He interfered strongly only when he had to, which wasn't often, in fact only once and it wasn't a very major thing, just calculating the correct speed boost of lose before a sharp turn and glide.

Roy was into it he found, and furiously suppressed a jump when something cold poked his arm. Ed was looking up, but the flash hand before him was dangling a drink. He took it with a sigh of content, and was presented with a paper plate and sandwich. He looked to the blonde, but Elric was so into what he was saying that Roy was rendered nonexistent. He smiled, these gestures must have been second nature then, and perhaps the Major didn't hate him so much after all.

He had come in at half time, and was surprised that although the routine had been rerun over and over again and again, he didn't find it boring at all, the sharp wit and the tendency Elric had to make jokes kept the atmosphere light, despite its serious undertone.

When it was over, when the last man had rolled in and stepped out to join the group Fullmetal got up and addressed them all as one. Roy held back, noting that they seemed to lie up into a division on their own accord. Evidently, Elric was one of those people that could keep a group in focus. It took one thing to get his team behind him one hundred percent. He liked that, it showed a strong character.

Green walked up then, looking serious as he assessed the food leftovers and drinks. Roy didn't miss the quick flicker of the eyes to the blonde and the minute scrunch of the nose. Green obviously disliked Elric.

That thankfully didn't stretch to Roy himself, because as soon as the incident was gone, Green had thrown himself totally into explaining the situation on deck to him.

There had come a telegram, one from Riza, the other however, from Central, discussing the raid they have had, making notes on obvious safety and as he glanced towards the end, his eyes widened.

Furher had agreed to a meeting with a commander of the opposing army.

"_Due to your excellent political skills and expertise in the field, we feel that it is right and just that General Mustand would spearhead this operation. We trust that there will come an undewrstanding between our sides and that further fire action will be stopped. _

_In no case however, is general Mustang to step down into submission. It is to be made clear that the opposing side has no right to negotiate or make larger requests. _

_That said, we wish you luck and hope that peace is reached forthwith. Below you will find the protocol you are to follow on the date. _

_All the best,"_

The letter was signed by a bunch of prominent fools. He could make out the Furher posse when he saw one. Each was an old, upstanding family with connections and a will to lick presidential ass when necessary. He snorted in disgust.

A gentle hand on his arm threw him off. He looked from the paper and was dropped furiously into two pools of rich honey. He almost made a step back, but prevented himself. Elric had noticed this, because he was the one to step back, hands in pockets and glance to the side of the paper and back at him. His chin tilted. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He noted.

Roy looked around, the team was gone, Green was a ways away, pretending to not care what went down, but his arched back gave him away. Roy's eyes traveled back to Elric's. He had to swallow hard, the sun was on its way to setting, and the orange that it gave out highlighted small speckles in the eyes that, Roy decided, should not be that big for a human. A delicate eyebrow arched in question.

"You've been staring at that piece of paper for five minutes now." Fullmetal helped out, I was wondering if it's something to worry about as well.

Roy looked back to it, the easy mood completely left him, his eyebrows almost touching as he concentrated hard. There was no way this was just a indifferent meeting. For one, it should not have to be him. There should have been a rep from central taking care of that, secondly, while they urged politeness and basically, not ticking the enemy off, the asshole that he was forced to call Furher didn't allow for any leeway between potential; negotiations; Making the situation as uncomfortable if not outright volatile as he could. Was this a set up? He wondered quickly, scanning the list again, fishing for a warning, a clue, anything! There was never such thing as an easy meeting between two warring forces. What the_ fuck _was this?

"I guess you didn't hear me then." Was all he got before the letter was plucked from his grasp. He didn't even object, making his way to the side and grabbing the railing, mind still spinning wildly.

"Obviously you need a bodyguard." Elric mumbled, looking through the letter, walking up to him and grabbing his sleeve and actually pulling on it to get him to move. He let himself be led with a slight grin. It was obvious that the blonde wasn't paying attention to him again. He was like a Mother at a supermarket reading a shopping list, there was just the natural outreach so that the kid doesn't wonder off. Fullmetal had his nose in the list the Furher provided and mumbled to himself as they walked. "You've got a week to get us set up, we're going to need some ammo and I suggest a nice, _big _automatic toy. It'll scare them a bit. He smirked evilly to himself. I have no problem in using a helicopter either, but I think we'd make a nicer entrance if we take a jet. I'll rip their eardrums out, maybe then they'll be easier to negotiate with. That is what you're doing isn't it? Negotiating?" he finally looked up at Roy, who stuttered in disbelief. "You didn't read the letter?"

"I was preoccupied with the list." The blonde scoffed, "besides, it's your business what you talk about, I just stand there and look scary."

"First of all," Roy interjected, "Who said _you? _And secondly…" he trailed off at what he was going to say. The blonde turned to him and glared. That was pretty much what killed his argument. The Major did look scary, and he had never noticed, he was thinking more brawn, but he had to give it to him, his eyes held murder, and it wasn't like he was weak looking.

There was a calculating coldness in those eyes if their possessor so wished. "I'm convinced" he mumbled quietly, "I was thinking some gorilla, but you take the cake, you look like jack the ripper… And quit glaring at me like that!" he snapped at him. "I got it already, drop the shit!"

Fullmetal gave a satisfied huff and continued. "There's going to be a ship full of shit that's ready to kick your ass, you gotta look like you can take them and more."

"You've got that covered for ten of me." Roy glanced over, smirking at the glare he got. "Give that back." He added and reclaimed the telegram. Elric giving in with a slight huff.

They had reached the command tower, Roy looked behind him to find Green a couple of meters away, giving them some respectful space. He gave the General a weak smile, keeping his eyes out on the water. Fullmetal turned from them and went for the stairs.

"What are you up to tonight?" Roy probably shouldn't have asked, it sounded strange even to him, he shouldn't care or bother, he knew better. But somehow, the questions had slipped and he was now facing a smirking blonde.

"I have a date Mustang, what else?"

That rubbed him the wrong way more than he cared to admit. "I understand the lunch was good, but really Fullmetal," he interjected with a joke. The blonde hadn't expected that, he blushed furiously at being so underestimated. "Not the lunch ladies sorry," he laughed. "I have bigger fish to fry." He began to descend and Roy walked up to the banister and leaned over it. "That means what exactly Major?"

"Means there's some chemicals and a pretty fucking confused brother waiting for me downstairs." The voice, filled with laughter, floated up to him. A slam of a door, and the blonde was gone.

Roy turned back around with a sigh and took the stairs up two at a time. It was going to be Thanksgiving in two days. By now, he should be feeling murderous and suicidal, so far, no game. It scared him. The feelings and memories always assailed him, not matter what he was doing. So why was today any different?

He did his duty, he mourned, he usually got really drunk and slept the night and if possible, the next two days away. It was going to be a tough anniversary. There was no Riza to scare him into place, there was a boatload filled with people looking up to him, and there was the memory of his dead friend, lover and savior. And he knew he would have to face it all again in two days time.

xXx

Ed skipped into the hall, he had a weird feeling about this meeting. There was no mention of why they had wanted to meet. That worried him. He had flashed the letter before settling into the list of things to do. What he got out of all that unsensical bullshit was that they were sending Mustang out into enemy territory for no specific purpose.

When he'd read that he'd actually felt sorry for the man. One of the reasons for offering himself up to go. He wouldn't ask to, he simply did what he always did. Declared the case closed and intimidated his way through the rest. Never failed.

He was worried, a bit actually, he had never throughout there would be a time to actually go on board an enemy ship. He had always thought that there would be some common, neutral ground parties would meet up on. He had a bad feeling about all of this. He'd have to go and ask Mustang if there was something to be done about switching locations of the meetup. Later.

He had passed the lab in his thoughts. Backtracking with a deep sigh, he nocked twice and entered. There was Al, glasses low on his nose, basically nodding off at a pile of papers.

His younger brother looked up when he entered and raised his hand weakly in salute. "Hey."

Ed nodded to him, itching to get his hands onto the chem. Shelves, trying to see what would work or not. I have a project that I need completed soon, preferably withing the week." He smiled apologetically at Al rolling eyes. "I know what you're thinking." He raised his hands in surrender as Al got up to walk over, looking rather glum. "It's not for me it's for…"

"Mustang." Al finished for him, knowingly.

"How'd you know?" Ed smirked. "I wear gloves too."

"Yeah well, you don't need to tinker with yours, whereas the General has specialized ones, I figured that you'd want to tweak 'em."

Al had figured it out eventually, he was used to the cryptic remarks from his older brother, and he learned to put two and two together quickly.

He dangled a key in front on Ed's nose. "Help yourself to anything that doesn't blow this vessel up." He drawled, "I'll be back soon, I need some energizing liquid to keep myself awake, been up a bit too long. Want one?"

"I'm always up for one," Ed mumbled from the shelves. His head was already immersed and he wasn't giving signs of breaking out of his stupor.

"Might I at least see the gloves?" Al asked, before stepping out.

"Mhhhhm" Ed pointed behind him, to a nearby desk. There they lay. Innocent as anything. Al picked them up and felt the material, it was different, hard and scratchy. The gloves were heavy.

"Do you know what they're made out of yet?" he peeked at Ed's ass, sticking out of his preciously organized shelves. There was clinking of glasses being shoved against one another and Al winced. "Careful in there dumbass, you spill something on yourself, or worse yet, mess up my cleaning, and you die."

"I suspect they're laced with some kind of hardened plastic bits. They're infused, because there's only one layer of whatever that is." Ed poked his head out. And pointed to the material in Al's hands. "They're heavier, did you notice? That suggests that it's something to keep the gloves together, you know, to protect the hands."

"Isn't that what it's supposed to be?" Al questioned. Staring at the gloves as if they had the answer scribbled on them.

"I think Mustang never got to use these." Ed jumped back form kneeling on the floor, holding up a box of steel wool and a couple of glass vials with various kinds of acid. That was all Al could make out, there were more, but he was more preoccupied with trying to pull one out of Ed's mouth.

"That shit would burn your face off idiot! You can just make another trip!"

Ed mumbled a "whatever" proceeded as if nothing had happened.

"I'm afraid to leave you." He sighed finally, eyeing the counterfull of different chemicals and materials all laid out. Ed was busy hauling up a large, cast iron pot and burner.

"You go make that coffee; I'll be fine bro, no worries."

"I'm not convinced." Al added sourly, but slipped out and shut the door quietly behind him.

He poked his way around and into the cafeteria. The door was locked, and he pulled out a key he had snitched from behind the counter when he offered to help the ladies out with flavouring the chicken they were having issues with. They had rewarded him with honeydew melon, and while they weren't looking he grabbed the extra key they had placed on one of the desks. He had to give himself credit, he was evil, but each lunch lady had her won, and they had about three spares, he had learned this through volunteering to help them now again, scouting.

Then he had finally made his move, and no one was any the wiser. This also gave him free reign to the coffee machine and the better supplies therein. They wouldn't know, and he wouldn't be caught in the dead of night. It was perfect. He had always cleaned up after himself, and he never took so much as to be noticed. He was tempted to give himself a pat on the back. He was at the machine and brewing up tow sublimely smelling cups. When the quiet cough behind him had him stiff as a board.

He turned slowly; ready to face any consequence that came his way. Who he found standing in the opening to the back was Stuart instead. He breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God it's only you!" He gasped out. "I was worried it might be a stray cook.' He turned to him and realized Stuart wasn't talking, he just looked hard at him. "Look," he sighed, "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I like working at night, and the cafeteria isn't open so I sneak in and grab a snack, tell you what?" He winked, "If you keep this secret between us, you can help yourself too, I doubt they'll even notice…or care." He cast a glance at the boxes of food. There's even more in the storage areas behind! There's literally a warehouse in there! He pointed behind him stupidly. Trying to make his point.

"It's all right…" Stuart made his way forward slowly, looking around. "I won't tell Doc, you're Major's brother and besides, you helped me out after that accident. I'll never tell." He looked at Al with a very intense expression, the green eyes boring into Al's.

Suddenly, the Elric brother felt a bit uncomfortable. Stuart easily outsized him, which was made all the more obvious when he neared him up. The man was a mountain of sinewy muscle, and now, as Al looked up and down, he had to admit that Stuart was well, what one would call an attractive man, rightfully so. He usually looked at people with a calculating clarity, being a doctor, it was in his nature. But he had to give it to him, he was hard to ignore, which was scary, because Al thought of himself as pretty well up there.

Stuart was shabby, to say the least, the man was too tall and too broad, no fat on him, Al realized, there should have been at least a bit, it wasn't healthy to not have anything anywhere, in case of emergencies, people with a very low fat mass usually suffered most.

He had free reign of looking, since Stuart was wearing only jeans and a muscle T-shirt, it didn't leave much to be covered. He was tanned, very much so, and that was another thing Al worried about, too much sun exposure was dangerous too. The shaggy dark, sandy hair was tousled and longish. Too long for regulation, but people stopped giving a damn about that a long time ago, his brother was a prime example of that.

He looked again into the green eyes. Stuart was very near now, but eye contact was held still. He liked that, there was no hesitation in him. It reminded Al of Ed. He smiled, and Stuart did too.

"let's drop the titles shall we?" Al smiled. "We are now partners in crime, and calling titles is stupid now. I'm Alfonse Elric, Al for short." He smiled and held out his hand. "We've never had time to talk much have we?"

Stuart looked surprised at first, then he smirked and grabbed the hand held out. "Corporal Cain Stuart, at your service." They shook. "But, Cain added, I rather like calling you Doc, so if you don't mind…"

"Not at all." Al flashed him a smile, and Cain beamed.

"So how'd you find yourself here?" Al went back to making the coffee, grabbing another cup after a slight nod from Cain initiated his request.

"I was hoping it would be opened, actually, and well, it was, you probably should lock it after you go in… Just in case." The sand haired man pointed out. Al had to agree. "I was just thinking about Ed, he's down in the lab, working on the General's gloves." Al smiled, "Wants to make them better than they are at present."

"The Major is brilliant." Cain agreed, thanking Al for the coffee he was holding out. "He fixed all those planes in one night did you see? And then he saved me…" he looked out, in front of himself, beyond the walls of the mess hall.

They were both leaning against the steel counter now, sipping quietly. "And you helped me too." Cain whispered. "I was a real asshole to the Boss when he first met up with us. I hope he'll forgive me." He finished.

Al smiled. "It's hard for Ed to hate anyone, and besides, he likes you, and it's obvious."

"Really?" Cain looked pleased. "I'm glad, I've been trying to prove to him I'm not a jerk, even started running laps before breakfast."

Al nodded. "No doubt about it, you'll be a favorite." He winked again, laughing slightly.

"What about you Doc?" Cain looked at him steadfastly.

"What about me?" Al asked, incredulous as to the question. "Do I like you?"

"That was sort of the question, but it sounds so incredibly stupid when you put it that way." Stuart sighed, shaking his head, blushing slightly.

Al smiled, "I'm a Doctor remember, it's my job to like everyone." He laughed at Cain's confused expression. "You could say I do, Ed's friends are my friends."

They made their way to the door, peeking out and sneaking though. Al quietly slipped in the key and locked the doors. Stuart stood watch. Al turned to find the eyes on him again.

"Well, so long then, I've got to run and salvage what would be left of my undoubtedly destroyed office." He smirked at Stuart, who gave a grin in return. "So long."

"And Cain?" Al raised his voice a bit, the man looked up again. "You have an appointment tomorrow, a final checkup if you will."

Cain nodded and slipped into his room, Al back on track, smiling to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Song: Broken Strings… **

**So… there will be some… erm, action shortly :D Stay tuned! :P **

**I suppose I don't need to remind that when I suggest a song I really want you peeps to listen to it at some point in reading? It enhances the **_**feel **_**of it! :)**

Al slipped in just as Ed was pulling something white and soggy out of a steaming pitcher.

"What is that shit?" He plucked his nose at the foul, metallic smell.

"That, my dear baby brother, is my genius at work." Ed cackled evilly and propped both hands on his hips after depositing the still steaming glob onto a metal tray.

"No doubt, did you drop your attitude in there as well, sure smells like something rotten." Al coughed out in a nasal voice and barked out a laugh at the jab in the ribs. He leaned forward further, examining the glove. "Doesn't look any different." He shrugged.

"It wouldn't would it?" Ed nodded. "I only poured the metallic mixture into the inside.' He looked at Al's confused expression. "Do that when the glove is submerged in a bonding solution, and you'll have the particles I need fuse themselves to the hardening pieces in the material from the inside, coprende?"

All nodded. "I can see the theory behind it, but how do you divide a metal so that it only remains with the solution you want?" he looked doubtful.

"Well, you don't really, but once I figured out what material is infused into the gloves, it was easy to concoct the solution that would allow for the strengthening materials in the metal to bond with the rest."

"Wont that turn hard when it dries?"

"I also added this elastic solution before I melted the metal completely, should keep that shit flexible and it only hardens.. get this," Ed seamed pleased with himself. "Only when it comes into contact with something hard. How great is that? It looks no different, is only slightly heavier and Mustang will be able to hold the bomb in his hand as it explodes! Nothing can beat this child of mine!" He whooped and grabbed the glove, "A shiiit!" He hissed, "Still too hot."

"Come back for it tomorrow." Al plopped himself into his chair and put his feet up on the table. He took a deep gulp of his coffee. He looked at Ed, who was looking at the glove still. "Where's the other one?" he asked.

Ed pointed to the pitcher. Sure enough, there was another white glob bubbling merrily away.

"When is that done?" He peered at it cautiously, and are the fumes toxic?"

"Soon and I have no idea." Ed smirked, hunching over it. Al let out a groan. "You are such an idiot for a genius you know that?" He rested his chin on his arm and peered at Ed and his creation form his desk. "Grab your coffee before it gets cold and step away from that concoction!"

Ed did so, and Al rummaged in his desk drawer and produced two masks. He threw one to his brother who caught it with ease. Together, sitting on Al's desk side by side, masks on, they started at the bubbling fluid.

"So Mustang eh?" Al nudged Ed gently, "you like him?"

"Hardly." Ed deadpanned. "But I dunno, I had this idea and thought I should try it out. Mustang is my guinea pig"

Al nodded in understanding. But he was smirking inside. He knew full well that it made more sense for Ed to try it out on himself, if not for the reason that he had nothing to lose, like a hand. And he knew that his brother hardly did things like that for people he didn't like.

"You look tired as hell bro, how bout you get some rest?" Al looked around, there was his bedroom adjacent to the office, and then there was his beloved couch.

Ed jumped up to retrieve the glove and placed it beside its counterpart before returning to his spot.

"You take my bed," he poked Ed in the cheek, noting how worn out his brother suddenly looked. "How are the ports?" he looked to where he knew Ed's automail attached to his shoulder. He couldn't see it through the material, but when he looked up, Ed was studying his face.

'it's been doing ok so far," he patted his arm and smiled, grinning just a bit too widely. "Well, actually, its been a bit irritated lately but nothing to worry about, I just don't take as much care of it as Winr-"

They were cut off by the door banging open, Fritz looking serious and a bit disheveled standing in the doorway.

"Dudes, we've got a problem!" he huffed, it was evident he had run.

"Are we under attack?" Ed was already up and on his way to the door. He would have brushed right past the man if he wasn't stopped by the hand pressing against his chest. "Hold your horses man, its not attack. Not on us at least." He finished lamely, looking to Al, who was still frozen to his desk.

'Dudes, a message came in. There were bombings in Risembool..."

Ed roared and was gone that fast, Al just started at Fritz in disbelief. "Are you sure?" he whispered out, unsure if his legs would support him as he slowly got up. He was feeling nauseous and his head was spinning, a sick feeling in his stomach. "Are you sure?" he repeated.

Fritz nodded solemnly. "It's been verified, the message came through from central and through the port station that we left off from. It's official."

"Any casualties?" Al was slipping into his white coat, winding up, working faster and faster. He was out the door, through the hall, up the stairs and flying into the message tower where Ed was already grappling with the papers that had come through. The golden eyes were zooming across the page, hands shaking lightly as he tried to pry for the most vital information, one he knew the brothers shared. _Winry. _

"There's nothing, absolutely nothing on casualties in this report!" Ed hissed and leaned back into the wall opposing the station. The troops in charge eyed him warily, as if afraid but sympathetic all the same.

Dale appeared a second after the puffing Fritz, followed closely by Mustang.

The dark eyes scanned over the company quickly, stopping on Ed. The man was leaning on the wall as if he was about to faint. Mentally it was clear that the blonde was not with them. The lost look in his eyes spoke for itself.

He looked at Al who caught his eye. The man got to explaining quickly. "We have a childhood friend and her Grandmother in Risembool. She's the closest thing we have to a family, and well, you can understand sir, why my brother is sort of out of it right now." He finished lamely, gesturing to Ed.

"As are you, Major." Mustang noted, "You look just like your brother does, only not swooning." The dark eyes flicked to his brother again.

Al smiled sadly, Ed bolted out of my office when I had my swoon, now that he's here, it's his turn. Ed often acts before his body lets him choose with his brain."

"If it makes you feel any better, it was a personal friend of mine who corresponds with the information, I'll be sure to let her know she is to report all the survivors, in luck is on our side, there will be no deaths."

He was startled to see the intensity of Ed's eyes on his again. The blonde was listening after all.

Fritz and Dale stood side by side and reviewed the situation. The tempers were running high, this was so far the only attack on a non military zone by the enemy.

"This was a fucking deliberate attempt to kill off people, nothing short of terrorism!" Fritz exploded suddenly, dale glaring hard at him and then at Mustang.

"I can't pretend not to agree sir," Dale turned his words to Mustang. "This is deliberate, no way around it, doesn't look like they even tried to pull it off as a mistake."

Roy nodded slowly; he was stunned and if not confused, agitated.

His eyes again caught Fullmetal's. They held and a silent message was passed between them. If this was a deliberate attack, then Roy's mission was made all the more dangerous. Not to mention the tension would be cutting. He was totally thrown out of concept, he'd have thought that before a peace meeting they'd be careful not to step on toes. Yet this…

"Ill monitor everything personally, expect news on this soon." He didn't break his eye contact with the blonde, trying to encourage him and remind him to stay silent all in one glance. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me, training is withheld for today. Be on high alert one and all."

He stepped out and was fully aware of the intense gaze still on him. He didn't turn around. Instead, he kept a straight back until he reached his office and slumped unceremoniously into his chair. There was a copy of the report. He picked it up and dropped it again. He couldn't even sit still, the uncertainty and danger were eating at him. He peeked into Green's office to find the man hunched over the screen, typing away frantically. He left him at it, sure whatever had Greens utmost attention deserved it.

xXx

Ed pushed himself off the wall soon after Mustang had left. He needed to sit down, lay down, anything to make the suddenly greater ache less painful. He wasn't sure if it was tress, exhaustion or his automail. The message hit him after reading the report. He was determined to stay together until he'd read it. Upon discovering no notes of casualties he was ripped between hope and dread. He had on principle, little hope in miracles, but this time he was feverent to prove himself wrong.

He allowed Al, Fritz and dale to escort him back to his room, although not to enter or to touch him. The last thing he needed was anyone's pity. At least Mustang had given him credit enough to leave him alone.

Safely in his room, he sat on the edge of his bed and looked around at the dull place. He realized he spent as little time in here because it was dreadfully dull. No windows, he supposed he was lucky to have a room. Nonetheless, this was the part of missions he hated the most. He liked open space, light and windows provided that. This time though, he was willing to sacrifice that for the privilege of locking himself out of the world outside.

He reached beneath his bed and pulled out his valise, he still hadn't unpacked all his things, and the huge thing was packed with shit he thought he needed but didn't really.

He pulled out the case and looked at it, placing in on his lap. His hand ran over the hard black plastic. His fingers itched to click it o0pen and feel the smooth wood inside. He did so, and let his fingers run over the glazed, smooth surface, let his thumb catch the taught metal he felt there, his fingers subconsciously traced the curved lines and edges. He would play, but not yet, he was too tired, had too much on his mind and was frustrated with the exhaustion of not being able to think coherently. He needed rest and then… then he'd oil his automail, he winced at the slight a nd very quiet squeak his leg gave as he leaned back against the thin pillow. The salty air of the ocean did nothing to help. Winry ahd warned him… she had warned him that it would need extra protection, she always did, and he'd never listened.

His gut was wrenching with worry. There was going to be very little rest tonight, of that he was sure.

**AN: OK…so.. what instrument do you guys think Ed plays? :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok… a warning, not in this chappie, but the next.. there will be some smut.. actually, a bit ehhhh how to say it? Non-con-ish… so Yeah, getting you guys a heads up just in case! ^.^ **

**Song of the chapter: Chris Isaak – "Wicked Game" **

**Enjoy! **

Ed was woken up by a hard shake on the shoulder. He sat up immediately, grabbing the arm that was still on his in a death grip.

"Boss, you're crushing me here"

Ed looked over to the wincing face of Stuart. "Sorry man, you freaked me out." He was up and about that fast, ignoring the irritation in his shoulder and leg with gritted teeth.

"Doc wants you up in the control room. Says it's urgent."

Ed looked over his shoulder at the man behind him. Stuart looked like he hadn't slept. "Go get some rest ok?" he placed a hand on the tense shoulder. He was about to tie his braid but decided he could do it later. Taking the stairs two at a time, he passed Mustangs headquarters without thought, skidding to a stop in the control room. There were people busy receiving signals, typing away frantically and calling back and fort to each other.

Al was a ways off, leaning on one of the metal chairs, on which dale sat, headphone to his ear. They were talking in hushed voices. Ed gently prodded his brother in the shoulder to get his attention. "Anything new?" He was afraid of the answer.

Al nodded. Face grave. "There were other bombings in the smaller towns and villages. Looks like they really are going on for the casualties themselves. But Ed, Winry is ok… You hear?" he shook Ed to get his attention, which was fixed on the beeping coloured boards. "They made it! Both Winry and granny are ok! Aren't you happy?" he looked worried at Ed's blank expression.

"Of course I'm happy Al! How can I not be… Still, so many people attacked for nothing... Fuckers have no heart!" he hissed.

Dale looked up at them sharply and rapped Ed on the arm. "Shut up fer a moment kay? I'm getting a call."

"Who is it?" Ed whispered. He was prepared to rip the phone and show out anyone form central.

"Mustangs Lieutenant." Dale hissed. "Shut the fuck UP!"

Ed looked at Dale and grabbed the other set of headphones and mike. Plugging into the conversation despite Dales glare of murder.

"I need to speak to someone close to the General, since he is not available at the moment." A delicate feminine voice was heard. "Is there one person who could pass on the message in a private and confidential manner? This is rather important. I am Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Dale glanced over at Ed at the same time the blonde glanced at Dale. "You go" Dale lip-synced, pulling off the headphones and stepping back.

"Right here Lieutenant, this is Major Elric. I give my word this is confidential and will be passed on and forgotten." Ed smirked into the mike.

"Very well Major, let the General know this: Hotel-India-Tango. Alpha. That will be all, thank you and carry on."

The line went dead and Ed was left to wonder about the encoded message.

"Well?" Al leaned over him ads he removed the speakers and turned to them.

"Coded message, I'm not even gonna bother with decoding, it's strictly for Mustang."

He looked at his brother and his friend grinning. "Makes me feel better knowing Winry is ok though. I wanna check out the experiment I left you and I'm gonna head over and transfer the message to Mustang later on today." He winked at Al, who smirked.

He descended in a much better mood. Only to have Al lean over and holler at him. "Yo! They're making a thanksgiving dinner tonight, you're going to be there or what?" Dale joined him at the railing. "Dude you're SO coming! Were going to get totally trashed!" he barked out a laugh and lit a cigarette.

"Why bother shithead?" Ed hollered back. "Why get smashed in the middle of the ocean with only dudes onboard!"

Dale made a sour face and waved him off. Ed laughed and went below deck to work on the planes that he shamelessly neglected for the past week. Especially now, he needed to be more ready than ever.

His smile dropped as soon as he was out of sight. There was danger around, he could smell it, and he was worried for his family… so much that his shook as he opened the heavy doors and the ghastly shapes of the jets loomed before him. He decided that maybe the concentration and some serious work would help him get his mind off what he was about to do. He had one shot and chance at keeping his dear ones safe without physically breaking off duty to do so. And that would only result in a chase and imprisonment. No, there had to be another way. He looked at his hands and slipped off his jacket. After a second of staring, he slipped off his glove and gave his automail a good look. He cringed every time he thought that it was embedded so deep within him. But it was Winry's creation, Winry had helped him stand, and feel again, and he was so damn grateful. He closed his eyes and imagined the petite blonde, laughing and tumbling in the grass with him and Al.

He smiled. Everything he had was worth giving up to see her laugh like that again, and Al too… He was aware that neither one had done so since the accident… They were afraid of talking about it and, truth be told, he was afraid of mentioning it much either, Al still blamed himself.

He winced as the metal screeched when he jumped onto the hood. He had to fix that shit before Al realized how irritated the skin around it was. Tonight, he would do it tonight.

xXx

Al was worried, so fucking worried that the only thing he could do was smile in encouragement. He would be damned if he showed Ed that he was worried sick. In fact, his stomach felt like an empty pit, pulling him down.. Every step below deck and to his office was a knife wrenching his innards out. Only when he was in, door closed and locked, that he let himself slide down the wall and gasp out any sound.

_This_ is what he trained for, to _protect!_ Why couldn't he do anything fucking right? He gritted his teeth and his hands found their way into his hair, puling hard. He looked around his office in despair. He couldn't save everyone, he knew. But why not at least his closest family! He had almost lost Ed, and he was losing Winry too. He wasn't sure how many raids were coming, but he was sure that Winry would be helping as many people as she could, she'd ignore herself… Just like her parents did, and die, just as they did. He was hopeless…

A loud bang on the door and the handle rattling snapped him back into reality. He literally jumped up inhis skin. "One minute" He managed, as he hastily threw on his coat and grabbed a note board.

He walked briskly to the door and unlocked it, walking back to his desk, allowing the patient to let himself in.

He heard the door open but no footsteps sound an entrance. He looked back. There was Stuart, arm on the doorframe, looking lost.

"Well, come on in, don't just stand there."

He meant to sound nonchalant, instead he realized that he was tethering on violence himself.

Stuart regarded him with a level gaze and nodded once. "Allright Doc." He slid into the chair provided, but not once did he look away. Al paid little attention, the green eyes bothered him now, they could know too much, and he was in danger of this getting back to Ed. He grit his teeth and felt a shudder run through him.

_That's right, relax… _he told himself, breathing deeply. Breathe in, out…in… His arm was on the patient chair and he glanced at the said patient. "How have you been doing?" There, he thought, he sounded better already, more like his cheery self than anything else.

"Fine, I suppose." Stuart confirmed his thoughts. There was nothing really wrong with him after all.

"Open your shirt up." He ordered, and was obeyed. The dark blue dress shirt slid off the wide shoulders and Stuart regarded him still. He placed the stethoscope to his back. "Breathe"

he did so, everything was all right. Al moved to his front, placing the small disk over his heart. "Again." He peeked at him. The pupils were very dilated, barely any colour.

He brought his other hand to the forehead, feeling the man shudder slightly. _But no fever_.

"Breathe deeply." He ordered.

There was a gasping shudder as the man breathed in and out. It was rapid and somewhat irregular. He frowned. "Relax, breathe deeper, and close your eyes if it helps." He whispered. He could hear the muscle gate open and close; he closed his eyes and heard the red liquid wash over a pulsing heart, within it, out of it.

It calmed him a bit, the sound of another heart. He looked up to see a pair of dark, hooded eyes regarding him, a strange look on the man's face.

He smiled and straightened up. "You have a heartbeat that is too quick, your pupils -" he looked into his eye again, using his thumbs to widen the skin around, "- are very much dilated and although you don't seem to be in high fever, you are indeed a bit too warm." He stepped back and readjusted himself, letting the man button up and composed himself. "It might be the effect of your muscle mass." He stated simply, taking Stuart into a long, sweeping gaze. "Its not in balance, you have no fat on you."

"Isn't that good?" the man laughed gently, making himself comfortable. "I had thought that keeping lean was good for you."

"When they say lean, Cain, they don't mean no fat whatsoever, which is where you are at right now." He poked the man in the side with a pen. Cain stared. "You have nothing! Do you know how potentially dangerous that is? Let me provide a hypothetical example; muscle burns fat and energy, when you are in a situation of hisg stress, or prolonged fasting, the muscle that feeds off your food is left with nothing to nourish it. This rebounds horribly is such situations. For example, when aboard, you are provided with food and water, you can always replenish your small supply, and if anything happens, you have me to help you with illness. If, however, left in a dangerous situation that requires durability, you, although the strongest and visibly most able, will be the first to suffer most." He was crouching in front of Cain, both hands on separate knees, looking into the man's face. He looked a bit frightened. "You must provide a balance, eat more, even if you must force yourself, and eat high protein foods. Of course exercise, but do so for shorter amounts and for God's sakes, _eat._"

He got up and went into his drawers, pulling out a candy bar. "I locked these away from Ed, he doesn't need them." He winked and threw one to the blonde. "Consider this the start of your new diet."

He turned back to his paperwork to scribble a quick note to himself.

"So what's wrong with you then?"

"I beg your pardon?" he looked up to an anxious face, it was studying him. "What's wrong with you Doc?' he repeated, unmoving.

"Well, I have a proportional body mass, if that's what you mean." Al smiled.

"No, that's not what I mean." The man was quite serious, Al saw, and didn't quite know what to say to that.

"What could you possibly mean then?" His voice was low, weary and discouraging. He was in no mood to play guess games, although he was fairly certain what this was about.

"You hands were shaking when you held the breathing thingie." Cain motioned towards the stethoscope with his chin. "And you looked really pissed when I came in, in fact, I've never seen you so completely out of it."

"I believe it is my job to be asking questions." Al narrowed his eyes. Like hell he was discussing this.

Cain got up and stalked over to the desk, one hand was deliberately splayed over his paperwork as he leaned over to Al. "Im asking because Im concerned Doc, not because im nosy. You don't need to tell me, but is there anything I can do?"

Al was surprised by this, he had expected the man to try to force him into answering. He would have smiled at the ridiculous attempt to beat him, but his mind was nowhere near a good mood.

"Unless you can work miracles, or stop a war, I don't think there's nothing you _can_ do."

He rose form his chair, their noses were a centimeter apart. His gaze didn't drop from the green, keen eyes which were trying to outdo him.

"There must be something… anything…"

"There really isn't, corporal. _Dismissed."_

He dropped back into his chair as the door closed behind the man. There was something about his behavior that worried him. He was too preoccupied to care greatly, but it really was strange. He at least hoped the man would listen to his advice.

xXx

There it was, the general thought sullenly, swishing the remains of yet another glass of golden liquid in his glass. _Thank God I brought a supply_. He thought. As he downed it in one gulp, glaring at the half empty bottle, wanting more.

He was going to respect the oath he had sworn, but the stress combined with the yearly pain had proven too much.

Finally, he realized with a slight sense of relief, the sharp pain returned. It was like a rebound for the days he had forgotten it. A punishement for not hurting constantly. When he closed his door and slumped into the couch, thinking of the bombings, Maes' face swam before him, and that was it. The grief hit like a sledge hammer. It was tomorrow, tomorrow he would lose the one person in the world that had ever whispered to him about love… The only one that was willing to die for him.

The last glimpse of the smiling face assailed him. He felt pathetic for these memories. He knew Maes would scoff at this weakness and he hated himself all the more. It should have been _him._

He had remembered suddenly, that there was a way to forget, to bring Maes back to life, if only for a night.

So there he was, well into his second bottle or whatever, and nothing yet. Not even the comforting blur around the edges. He was as sharp, well, not as sharp as ever, but not well drunk enough to his liking.

He remembered vaguely that he cautioned Green not to bother him under any circumstance and to not let anyone. He had locked himself in with a crate of alcohol and that was that. He glared at the bottle before him. It was of a similar colour as Elric's eyes, and that infuriated him. He grabbed it and tipped the neck to his lips, letting the fire burn his throat and hit his stomach hard. He gasped as he pulled the empty bottle from him and let it drop to the floor. He picked up another, darker, one.

Slowly, much too slowly, he started to loose sight of his surroundings; he barked out a happy laugh and breathed easier through the snake coiling in his groin. There it was at last! And there sat Maes, right beside him on the couch, chin perched on hand, dark, green eyes regarding him gently, unjudgemental. _This_ was what he missed.

"Oh God" he gasped out and fell forward, onto the knees of the man beside him.

"This is the last time Roy." He smiled sadly, tipping his chin up. "We won't be seeing each other anymore." The lips covered his own powerfully, suffocating the moan that ripped itself somewhere from Roy's gut. He shuddered in ecstasy. Large hands skimmed over his sides, pulling his shirt form the belt, loosening that and then again, the teeth were sipping at him to open wider. And he did. Oh God, he did… And forced Maes down, straddling that taught body, looking into his eyes frantically, trying to discern the cryptic message. "What do you mean? What could you possibly mean, Maes!"

He was gone that quickly, just as the door creaked open.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: HEYYYYYY! Long time ne? Ok, Im swamped with work already, and its only week two! Oi promise to keep writing, but I have almost zero time an dthis is going to fill up what would otherwise become my sleep time **** So please take it easy on me! Promise no to disappear, just not going to update as often… Love ya'll for keeping up with me thus far and for those who read my other stories, same goes, Im still here, just slowly being suffocated by school! ^.^ **

**Song for this chappie: IAMX – Volatile times **

The door screaked open softly and Roy found himself straddling his couch, clothes strewn apart and looking rather bewildered.

"Didin't I express the desire to be left ALONE? He roared, his voice sounding to himself to be far off, lost in the hum of the alcohol.

He glared towards the light that was coming from the sliver of the crack and stumbling, got up. That was as far as he could manage without letting loose the anger he could already feel bubbling to the surface.

"I'm… I'm sorry to bother you sir." The feeble, scared voice of Green could be heard on the other side. "There is news sir…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I DIDN'T EXPRESS PERMISSION!" He roared again, silencing anything his subordinate wanted to squeak out. "Stay out until I tell you!" he wanted to throw something, and grabbed the closest thing at hand. Awkward, as this was a pillow, all it did was bounce softly against the door, making a fool out of himself more than anything.

The door closed slowly and Roy slumped back against the couch, still fuming but trying to not let loose in total. He was afraid what that might come to. He felt sure that he should keep himself behind closed doors and not emerge until morning.

There were whispers at the door, one raised voice, and the another trying to appear soothing.

xXx

Ed was just about to enter the office when he heard a holler the likes a wounded animal might produce. He skidded in, coming face to face with a very flustered Green. "What was that?" He gasped out, looking around frantically. "Is Mustang having a seizure?"

"Ahhh no Major, I think you should leave him alone for now, he's not himself, exactly."

"What are you talking about? He was fine not long ago, what happened?" Ed could see the fear in Green's eyes, he was becoming alarmed fast. He made to step past the man but a hand grabbed him fast. Ed glared at it and then shot Green a scathing look. "Let me go, I have a message to deliver, and some equipment."

"Please Major…" green sounded like he was about to cry. He let go of Ed's arm that fast and stood there, altogether too lanky and tall, looking desperately for a reason without giving away the real one. " he really isn't himself."

"I'll set him right and Green, while I'm at it, I'd like you not to interfere, I'll let you know what's up with him and shit."

That said, he threw open the door and marched right in, good spirits in tow. Slamming the door behind him, he beheld the rather pathetic sight that was his commander.

"Thought so." He smirked and crossed his arms before a glowering Mustang. "You're totally wasted, and it's way before the planned project too."

He couldn't see the guys face, it was covered by longish bangs, and since Mustang was sitting slumped forward, there was no way to read his expression. He could feel the eyes on him though, and a shiver ran through him.

"get your shit together Mustang, I heard you hollering like a wounded Moose form downstairs. Isn't that completely opposite to your code of honor or something?... I said GET your shit together!" He crouched over the man and pushed him forward onto the couch. The move meant to get him to look in his face, but Mustang was proven to be laughing quietly to himself.

"You're more wasted than I thought." Ed muttered, disgusted. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

Mustang let out a coughing laugh and slowly huffed himself to his feet. Ed was by the desk and he glanced sideways at him as the raven passed by and sat heavily on his desk chair, threw his feet up and spliced his fingers. All in a mock diligence and seriousness. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"What would you like for me to do for you?" He smiled, but it was corked and sloppy.

"There's not much you can do for anyone in this state." Ed huffed, throwing the finished gloves onto the desk. They skidded to touch Mustangs finger as it lay on the desk beside his thigh, which was now slowly moving up and down. Mustang's eyes barely grazed the movement and the material. He was intent on Ed's face.

"I daresay you didn't come here just to return those did you, because even to me it's a sad excuse."

"No." Ed fired back. "A message came from your Lieutenant. Would you like to hear it?"

A nod was all he got in response, so he proceeded. "It was: Hotel-India-Tango. Alpha. That makes any sense to you?"

Roy Nodded. _Hold on in there, allright? _

"Anything else then, that you can find to royally screw up my quiet evening alone?" he asked. He found he didn't feel drunk so much as extremely angry, and indifferent to shit all… a bad combination.

Ed was not watching him, he was chewing his lip and thinking over the proposal that had been tormenting him for the whole day. He had played cool in front of the guys, but the truth was that he was so relieved when he heard the good news that his legs almost gave way. Since that moment, he had been toying with an idea. He peeked at Mustang, still half conscious on the desk he was occupying, trying to look important. Perhaps this was not a bad idea, asking in this state. Rationally, he could see 20 arguments against this plan, but like this, Mustang just might agree.

"There was something actually, but I don't think you're up for negotiations at present." He tested his ground, he'd be damned if the man didn't remember afterwards.

"Im all ears."

"You've heard about the bombings, haven't you? - From the look on Mustangs face he could tell he had.

"My friend and her Grandmother were in one of the villages they bombed. There's absolutely nothing left but…" he took a breath and continued. "But they survived and are in the port base. That's where they shipped everyone who survived these and what I was going to ask is this; is there a way to keep her and her Grandmother over there until all this is over?"

Mustang looked a bit surprised by the question. "Until all what is over Fullmetal?"

"The war."

"Are you seriously asking what I think you're asking?" Roy could feel himself sobering up enough to disbelieve this. "You're insane Major, that is not something that is allowed."

"I know it's not." Ed gritted his teeth. This was going exactly where he feared it would. "Is there anything I can do to negotiate this, anything at all that might work? Whoever is doing this is looking for murder in numbers Mustang, these are bombings meant to kill as many as they can, as quickly as they can."

"I am well aware what the bombings mean, what I don't understand is why you're throwing all codes to the dust and asking something that can get me into serious amounts of shit, especially as Im not actually in charge of the port." Roy breathed deeply in and out, he was still furious, and now his head was throbbing miserably.

"You have people working for you there."

"How do you know that?" Roy stood up and went visibly paler, rounding on the blonde, who turned in place to face him still.

"I have a message from Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"That doesn't _mean_ she works for me Fullmetal, it means that she works _there._" He had no desire to prolong this. "relay the message and make yourself scarce, now."

"Not until I have your word."

Roy really… really looked at the audacity with which he was being spoken to. He'd had enough. He took a step closer, eyes blazing. "That is _direct_ insubordination Major, it will not only get you nowhere, it will get you thrown right out and _then,_ there will be absolutely nothing you can do. _Furthermore_ -" he added, "I've tolerated your rather cocky attitude but I'm tired, as you can see, indisposed and _really_ fucking mad, relay the message and _get out_!"

He was leveled by that infuriating amber gaze. "No."

"Face the front when you address your commander!" Roy hissed, and Elric did so, standing rigidly at ease – legs apart, hands behind his back, gaze steeled on the shelves of books behind the desk.

"I could throw you out right now, do you know that?" he neared closer and hissed the words into the blonde's ear. The head tilted to the side somewhat. Roy felt himself go rigid, lust boiling up in his groin like a turbulent storm.

"I don't like it when people play around with me Fullmetal, I've been through the mill, I know the ins and outs, and I don't want to go there. I don't want to report you, but if you don't obey, I'll have no choice."

"Then promise me that you'll provide their safety. The lieutenant's message was rather clear to understand, I know there's more shit she does for you than you let on."

"That, Major, is not any of your concern."

"It could very well be though." The burn in those eyes was maddening, the pilot was challenging him, and Roy wouldn't have it.

"There's always equal exchange, if you know what I mean.. Nothing is for free, and you can bet that the message will not be the price you'll pay for the assurance of their safety. This puts me at risk as well, and I can't have that if you cannot give me a reason to _want _to."

"What would that be?" The voice was cynical, Roy knew the man knew, he stood silent behind him.

A minute of silence passed between them.

"Allright."

xXx

"Table."

The one command, and Ed stepped up to it, shivering underneath the intense gaze. He leaned onto it with both hands. Boring his gaze into the polished wood. Mustang was right up against him, practically covering his body with his own. There was the stench of alcohol, sharp and bitter it hit him as the man let out a stifled groan.

"We are on our best behavior here, understood?" The raven rasped. Mustang's hand traveled up his shirt covered ribcage, soon, his fingers brushed on the metal underneath. Ed flinched, eyes wide, teeth clenched. There was no _way. _

"Rules" Ed grabbed the pale neck in his hand as he twisted to face him. He probably shouldn't have, there was none of the bright cohesiveness of Mustang's usual eyes. What hovered there now was desperation, lust and a thick haze of uncertainty. How could one man look apologetic and yet be so demanding? He regretted that he ever looked into those eyes, yet he could not hate him fully. There was something there that forbade him.

"You do not remove my clothing. We do not kiss." He could feel the hard body between his legs, but his eyes were closed as he spoke, and he didn't really want to open them now, he knew if he did, he'd allow it all.

"That doesn't leave me a lot of options here Fullmetal." Mustang slurred, latching onto his exposed neck and sucking hard, moving his exploring tongue and lips lower, settling on the collarbone and biting hard. "None at all really, whatever shall I do?"

"Breach that bastard, and the deal is off." Ed hissed through his teeth as he grabbed the black hair and yanked the persistent lips off him, "Off, understand?"

"You are not in any position to give commands here, if my protection is what you wish then I suggest you leave your cockiness behind. Besides…" his breath was hot on Ed's ear. "You'll do _whatever_ I tell you, _however_ I like it. We both know that you will."

Ed pushed Mustang off and he only took a step when a steel grip had him by both arms, twisting them backwards. "Don't play with me Fullmetal, I can get quite nasty, I assure." He chuckled at the indrawn breath as the blonde man beneath him coughed as his hips hit the desk.

He looked at his prey. He couldn't see Fullmetal's face, it was covered partly by his long bangs. Most was in shadow. He gripped the hands tightly behind the blondes back.

"Spread your legs." – no movement.

"If you want to see your precious girl safe, I'd suggest obeying." He tugged at the arms again, and this time he was allowed entrance. One leg and then the next slipped from each other and he let go of the arms so that the blonde could gain leverage.

"You don't move until I command it." He looked to the head for a sign. A slight nod.

He smiled as he made quick work of the button and slid the hard material down the tapered legs. One hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up to find furious eyes glaring at him.

"_please." _

It was a hoarse plea more than anything, yet the anger in Fullmetal's eyes did not abate, burning hot and bright. "Don't look at me." Roy couldn't stand those eyes, they accused him, and they were correct. They closed slowly, and Roy was presented with the abnormally long lashes instead. He thought he imagined that they were moist. But that was impossible was it not?

The hand was still on his wrist, he jerked it out and removed the last thin layer of clothing separating Fullmetal's ass from his gaze.

The skin was lighter here, but not overly so, proving further that the tan was the blonde's natural colour. Roy crouched behind the blonde and took each cheek in one hand. He studied what was laid out before him.

He spread out the cheeks to revealed puckered pink flesh, a slight breath on the exposed space had the blonde bucking and trying to turn. "What the _fuck_ Mustang?"

Roy eyed him over the top of his exposed ass. "Bend back and shut up, I already told you not to move."

He felt every muscle beneath his palms stiffen and he did what he was told.

In truth, Roy's head was spinning, every nerve exploded at touching the tawny skin and he realized that this was what he had wanted from the first moment he caught sight of Elric. He just never had the slip of self control he had now. Career be damned, he fully expected to be on a helicopter home by tomorrow this time, but he'd be damned if he didn't taste the forbidden fruit so deliciously laid out before him in surrender before that. _Damned. _

He gently lapped at the right cheek and they muscles spasmed. He smiled, moving torturously slowly but applying too much pressure on purpose. Letting the blonde know exactly what was coming.

Here contact made at last, and the hips underneath his mouth bucked sharply, a sharp intake of breath barking out of the man above.

He made no stops after that, licking and sucking in turn, stretching that hard ring of muscle and biting it in his own inability to control himself. No such luck, he was a man obsessed, completely out of his mind, he had no control of his body or mind. He simply stood by and watched as his own body took delightful action.

Minutes passed, and the only sound heard was his own tongue working diligently on the man before him. This was no preparation, this was his own pleasure and that alone.

The tanned chest heaved heavily, letting Roy know that Elric was gasping for breath. No sound came out though, and the dark haired man knew that Fullmetal was stifling himself. A thumb pressed into the ring of muscle and with a wretched groan from its owner, yielded. Another thumb, and he pulled the hole open a bit. The blonde head snapped up, wide surprised eyes tunneled into his, a mixture of pain and surprise clearly written in the lip that was bitten down in an urge to remain quiet.

He pulled back and came flush with the still heaving torso. His thumb brushed over the hairline at the back of the neck and Elric shuddered harder. "Would you deny me your voice too?" He purred, licking and nibbling where his thumb just traveled.

No sound from the blonde. The head was down, shoulders protruded as he leaned hard on his elbows. Roy slipped off the elastic on the golden braid. It took him two tries, but he finally managed it off. The hair didn't wait to be brushed; it spilled forth and around the rippling shoulders on its own accord. Successfully hiding the possibility of seeing that face again.

Roy couldn't help but to run his fingers through it though, finer than silk, thick and heavy. There was nothing about the young man beneath him that didn't have him throbbing and hot and tight, he almost came from touching the kid's hair alone.

_God, he was damned. _

He finally took notice of the arching erection that was hidden from him. He didn't know whether to flip the boy around or take him as it was. He licked his lips. There would be time for that yet, perhaps.

He ran his thumb over the slit. The flush of Fullmetal's erection was arched and hard, standing up proudly. In complete defiance to what the man was trying to hide.

"Slut, you like this as much as I do." He purred, pressing and rubbing hard with one hand while prying the lips open with the other hand. A low "_Ahhhh"_ whispered out, and he smiled. "I'll make you scream yet Major, to be sure."

"_Nghhhh." _

"That's right." He smiled, letting go of the face, trying to open up his pants with another hand. "I want to hear it _all._"

There was no breach now that he was out, so hard as to be painful, throbbing angrily.

Roy paced himself against the entrance and pushed in without any warning. A shuddering hand flew to his wrist and squeezed _hard_. He smiled. You're quite good at _- mmmmmmh –_ keeping your mouth closed."

Elric's legs wobbled, and he guided one knee up to his desk, keeping it there while the blonde raised himself onto his arms; Pulled out, and slammed right back in.

He picked up and kept up the shattering rhythm, literally making the huge oak desk shake. Slow gasping sounds came out of his victim, but nothing louder. The blonde's determination was indeed something else.

It went quickly after that. This wasn't about enjoying a lover, this was a business transaction, and he would see it to the end. Besides, he was piss drunk, and surprised even himself in being able to get hard and pull off a rather not-too-shabby fuck.

The blasting in his ears and before his eyes cleared his head of any problems that ever existed, there was no Maes, no war, no ship.. There wasn't even a Major Edward Elric, there was only him, the suffocating bliss and tightness that exploded from him. He was buried to the hilt, holding the blonde tight flush against him with both arms when he finally came to.

He pulled out quickly, but not before grazing the hairline at the back of the roped neck with his lips. "Well done." He whispered as he stepped back, pulling himself in and surveying the damage.

It took Elric more time to recover from the battering than it took him to agree to it. He lowered his lag slowly, as if unsure if he could support his weight. Roy saw his cum slide down the hard thigh as he did so, and vaguely contemplated taking him again. He rethought that when his head took a spin around the room when he stepped forward.

"Get out, Elric." He wobbled to the door and waited for the blonde to make himself decent. He had honored the request of clothes on, at least. He hadn't been sure before. "Come back tomorrow to take about the details, I'm a bit fuzzy on those right now."

He held open the door an dthe blonde breezed through it, hair still down. Roy didn't see his face.

_Perhaps that's for the better_. He thought before hitting the couch once again, asleep.

**AN: Aight, here's some drama to kick start me back to writing! ^.^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey yall! How this for an update! Getting some story meat in there, shit is going to start hitting the fan…soon ;) Song: Rise Above – Ft. Bono **

Ed walked out onto the sharp air in a trance. He didn't want to think… believe that what he thought happened, happened. _Oh God it happened._

His head was spinning, he felt violently sick. Rushing downstairs, he whimpered at the uncertainty of making it. He did, crashed into his room and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. A quick prayer of thanks and his entire day was sent into the gutter. He shuddered violently with the last haul and wiped his face with some toilet paper in disgust. He looked at the receding mess in disgust, that was his pride. Gone.

He fell into bed and hissed again, his limbs were aflame in pain. It wasn't just the sex, the metal screwed into his bones was reacting badly to saltwater and he had shamelessly ignored treating it as he should have. He looked at his metal hand with a dull ache.

Curling into himself on the thin blanket he closed his eyes and tried very hard to fall asleep.

He managed, he supposed, to do so because when he awoke with a jolt, it felt as if he'd slept for days. A quick check at his watch told him it had been four hours. It was around one at night now, and he felt wide awake. He sat up and yelped, jumping up, his ass was on fire, and he felt as if he was used for a punchbag. He flipped the lights on in the bathroom and stripped. Wincing as he beheld himself in his mirror. His scars were made even more grotesque in the harsh, greenish light, and he looked tired, bags under eyes and all. There were bruises here and there, on his hips, where Mustang dug in hard, on his neck and the adjoining space between his neck and shoulder.

He looked over the damage in a clinical fashion. Nothing that wouldn't heal quickly, his pride had suffered much more, his only salvage was the peace of heart that Winry and Granny would be safe. That and nothing else. Mustang showed his true colours, and any warmer feelings that the blonde had for him had been whisked away quickly. The truth remained, Mustang would use him as his whore and in payment his friends would receive safety. Nothing else, a business. A deal. And the hardest thing to accept was that Ed knew he'd agree every time.

xXx

Roy woke up with more than a headache, he had a group of jets flying around from one ear to another, and they were making him dizzy. He slowly heaved himself off the couch and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of order, there were some bottles of alcohol empty beside him, but he'd known all along that it was not going to be a pleasant evening.

He shuffled over to the desk and glared at that. There was something off about this. His vision was blurry and he had to bend over some to see properly. Scratches, no gashes really, deep ones, were carved into his slightly battered polish. The memory hit him like a cold wave. Completely sober now, he felt sweat hit his brow.

Oh. My. God…

Elric, and drinking and Maes and that bet, the sex… the way he practically raped his subordinate. The angry eyes that he now suddenly remembered, the ones he didn't want to see the night before… he slumped against the desk, his fingers accidentally brushing the gouges.

Hawkeye's message. He'd received it, but then he remembered getting absolutely livid over the blonde not giving it to him… what the hell? What had happened? Was he really too drunk to comprehend, and had the blonde used that to his advantage, or was there more? He could only vaguely remember this, the only clear thing in his head was the heat and pressure and that lithe body giving itself up to him.

He had ruined something he had cherished. The slight trust and wafting attraction he felt was flitting between them. He had took that and crushed it in one easy move.

"Fuck fuck _fuck!_" He mumbled to himself as he marched out of his office and flew past a very surprised Green, who practically fell off his chair in fright. Roy took a few steps back as an afterthought. He looked over the man, he looked scared. "I suppose I acted horribly yesterday didn't I?" He looked for any sign form him. Greens eyes went wide and he half nodded and half whimpered. Roy closed his eyes and shook his head. First things first. "Do we have any garbage bags about?"

"there's some in the storage sir, two boxes to the left of the jams. There should be a green tape marking it."

Roy nodded in thanks and located what he deemed was the biggest bag, as there was an assortment. He marched right back to his office and unlocked the two lower cabinets behind his desk. The multitude of liquor frightened him now, had he really packed that many? Yes, he had. But he'd never expect… yes he did, he was trying to lie to himself – pointless.

He took one by one and stacked each one into the bag, careful not to shatter them in his office. He emptied every nook and cranny. The bag was completely full. He picked it up and tested iits strength. It should hold to his purpose.

Tying a knot at the top he heaved the thing in his arms and slowly shuffled out of his office, peeking out from behind the heap to see his way. Green made to get up as he saw him with the load.

"No need, this is something I have to do but… would you please make me a very strong coffee?"

The steps were harder, but he made it intact. There were some people on deck, and those eyed him in amusement before saluting.

When he got to the sides, he propped the hated lump on the railing and looked over. There would be nothing this would hurt falling down. That noted, he pushed the thing off, watching the splash it made with a mixture of wild satisfaction and fear.

He had two days to the meeting with the enemy, he was hungover, feeling like shit, confused and had just hurt someone he cared more for than he liked to admit, even to himself. – He was an alcoholic, and he had finally promised himself an end.

xXx

Al had just woken up when his brother slipped into the office. He gave a once over to his brother and fear gripped him. "Ed, did you fall overboard?" – The blonde's hair was tussled, he was pale, limping and his eyes looked worn out. The spark that just yesterday had burned bright was almost nonexistent.

Ed shook his head. "had a rough night." He whispered hoarsely. "Do you have some of that cream that I mentioned? My ports are killing."

"Let me see, Al nodded as he prodded his brother to sit on the patient chair. "I'll help you apply it ok?"

"No." Ed slipped off, almost shrinking away from his surprised brother. "I'll do it myself, besides, I'm going to do it later, I only wanted to get it now…"

"Then come when you're free. Ill help you." Al tried again. "Ed, there's something wrong, I can see it, cant you just tell-?"

"No." Ed pinned his brother with his stare. "I need to pick it up now and I don't need help." He must have seen the hurt surprise in his brothers eyes because he sighed and tried again. "please Al, I can do it myself. I'm a big boy.' His smile was meant to be reassuring, it looked sad instead.

Al nodded, turning away and burying his head into the cabinets, producing two tubes of cream and a bottle of oil. "This one here is for the skin around the ports, its strong mind, and it quite effectively numbs strong pain, takes care of swelling too… This one—" he fixed his eyes on Ed. "this one is better for bruising, helps out with the pain and makes them disappear. The oil, well, that's self explanatory." He wanted to see Ed's eyes, but the blonde turned his face form him, nodding. "Thank you."

When Al walked out of his office sometime later, he was immersed in thought. Ed hadn't acted like that since his operation. And that was finally gotten over. Ed was back to his normal self, he had thought. Obviously, that was not the case. Something had traumatized his brother enough for the uncertainty to return. What had done it? The pain of the limbs? Maybe. But Ed had gone through much much more, and he wasn't sure that something like swollen flesh could shatter what Ed usually hid so well.

He was outside, on his way to see Dale in the power room. He wanted updates on the bombings, and Ed had been sucked into the ship somewhere.

When he entered, fritz and Dale were talking quietly in the corner. They were the only ones in the room. "We've relieved the operators for the time being. Poor things were falling ove reach other they were so tired."

Dale moved to the operating board and pulled out a cigarette, concentrating on the small glimmering dots the screen flecked out. One earpiece hung loosely around his neck while he held the other to his ear. Fritz sat himself beside his friend and looked up at Al, grinning. "How long have you been on deck?"

Al shrugged, hauling the third chair up to them. "Not long, just came from below actually, something's wrong with Ed."

Dale looked over at him, concerned. "Do you know what it is?"

"that's a stupid question, since when does Ed tell anyone his problems?" Al sounded pissed off, and he looked pointedly at Dales cigarette, which hung between his clenched teeth. The man smiled and pulled out the pack, gesturing for Al to take one.

To everyone's surprise, Al did. Fritz provided the lighter and Al pulled in the air with a sigh of release. He leaned back and traced the slowly moving dots with his eyes. "Came in almost whimpering, asking for crème and shit, thought he'd gotten beat up but that's impossible. So what happened? I have no clue, but judging by Ed expression, it's not pretty."

"then go to Mustang, ask him to try to figure it out, or at least interrogate the git into spilling… What?" he looked around as both fritz and Al gave him you've-got-to-be-kidding expressions. "they seem to be quite chummy lately, maybe the Gen knows something you don't."

"this isn't fucking kindergarten man, there's no way I'm going to Mustang, what do you want me to say, 'sir, my brother looks like shit and I suspect a mental breakdown, anything you can do on a motherfucking war ship in the middle of the goddamned sea?' All that would accomplish is Ed put on observation and that would land me dead. Or you rather, since it was your idea."

"So what then?" Dale mumbled, obviously put out by the blunt rejection.

"Ill watch him, ask around, sniff shit out… I dunno really, mostly I was hoping Ed would come around, though that's a slim chance."

They sat there in silence for a while, and all three stared at the beeping buttons, almost hoping for something to happen.

It was only when they heard quick footsteps on the stairs that they snapped out and looked around. Stuart appeared in the door, slightly out of breath and stopping in his tracks when he saw the three friends, as comfortable as could be, each puffing away happily. His eyes ran to the cig in Al hand and the man understood just then.

"I'd appreciate no smart ass comments about this." Al lifted an eyebrow at the grin that he received.

"Not a peep Doc."

Al crushed the cigarette in the ashtray and the two followed, "So why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone from the cockpit crew, we just -"

"hold on.." Dale interrupted. "theres a message coming in." He held the phones up to his ear and suddenly his expression changed. "He turned to the three and looked positively petrified. "The Furher is asking permission to land."

Al snapped up quickly. "Didn't they send some sort of message to let us all know?" They looked to Stuart, who raised his hands in defeat. "I swear, I know nothing, the lookout spotted something approaching and since it wasn't giving away signals, they stopped me to alert you guys. I was on my way to gather company actually, the boss wants us on deck for PT."

"Ed's on deck?" Al perked up.

"Yeahhhhhh.. where would he be? He's always working us to the bone." Stuart laughed, scratching behind his ear. "he loves torture." He winked. His smile was gone that quickly when Al slammed him into the wall right outside the small office. "What torture?" he hissed. The green eyes in front of him went wide in surprise.

Dale and Fritz hadn't moved an inch. Both sat side by side thoroughly entertained by what they saw. The hunkering man Stuart was now dangled a good half foot off the ground, quiet as a kitten in the Doctor's grip. Al's arm muscles twitched visibly form the strain, but that was ignored. His eyes were aflame and his jaw set tight. He practically shook the larger man. "What torture are you referring to?"

No sound came from the man. Their staring match continued. Finally, with a growl of anger, Al dropped his hand and hurried off as Stuart sank to the floor, eyes following the white jacket. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

"Well, if that's the way Alfonse plans to sniff shit out, I don't want to be around for it." Dale prodded fritz and they both looked over at Stuart, who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. Instead, the man looked deep in thought, eyes glued to where Al was last seen. "I hope this isn't his preferred way of interrogation." Fritz mumbled.

xXx

Roy was sitting at his desk, cradling a massive headache and a coffee when he heard a commotion outside his door. For the better part of an hour he was supposed to have been doing some paperwork. Instead, he kept running his hand over the five grooves carved before him. When voices rose up, he took the cue to peek out and access the situation.

Green was typing away frantically while one of the flight majors was telling him of something that seemed highly important. When they spotted him Green gave a small salute before stuttering away. "Sir, there seems to be.. I mean to say.. that is, I have no idea how I haven't heard this before… that is…."

There was a roar of an engine that seemed to be right outside his window. He rushed to see and was startled to be witness to the landing of the presidential jet. "Someone care to explain…" He looked back to them both "why it is that the commander of the ship is unaware of the arrival of the man who runs the country?"

"And that sir, is what Green over here has been trying to do." Dale smirked. "We haven't gotten a message either, they just showed up, didn't even pop up on the radar."

So a surprise visit, Roy mused. That's what this was. A way for them to access what was really happening on board. Smart, he had to give them that.

"Well, lets get rolling men. I want the entire company on board in no less than fifteen minutes. As they are, don't change them into uniform." He avoided their surprised gases and slumbered back into his room to down the coffee in one gulp. He really did not need the man here now, with what was going on inside him internally, he wasn't sure he was ready to face his men after what he'd done. Resigning then, was not such a distant nor distasteful idea right now. But first he'd talk to Fullmetal. Shit needed to be cleared up and explained. Pronto.

xXx

Ed shuffled into his room and locked the door. He realised with sudden anger, that he seemed to be doing a lot of shuffling lately. He knew he sort of fell apart on Al. There was no way not to when those kind, warm eyes looked so concerned. Mostly it was fear that he'd spill everything.

Now, as he rubbed the creams where they belonged and applying the oil as was fit, he decided that he'd need to pull himself together at least a bit. There was no need to mope. He'd agreed. And as much as that hurt, Mustang was not the wholesome, lovable character everyone thought he was. The man had so many issues it almost made Ed laugh.

He inspected himself in the mirror and decide he looked worse now than the previous morning. He was also hungry. His stomach growled loudly as he made work of brushing out his hair and teeth. There was no way he'd be able to perform in anything tight or white. No comfy muscle shirt then. He'd have to opt for something baggier and darker.

A black undershirt did the trick. He pulled up his sleeves and white pants. That should do it. There was a deep bite mark on his shoulder. That had to be completely covered up. He'd have thought of makeup, but where was he supposed to get any on a ship filled with men? The hell he was going to ask the lunch ladies and… he touched the tender pinkered flesh, this was too deep to cover up just like that. Mustang had gone right through is skin and left behind a throbbing wound. Thank God that didn't bleed. The cream had eased the throbbing and Ed sighed in bliss.

He was doing up his braid when he exited his room, feeling slightly better and refreshed. He almost collided with Stuart as the man was passing his door.

"hey there boss." He smiled, coming to a hilarious attention.

"get everyone on deck ok? I want to get some training in, you people have been cooped up in a classroom for way too long."

"Sir." Green grinned and was off that fast. Ed made his way into the mess hall and breathed in relief when that was open. He quickly grabbed an apple and poured himself some gunk they called coffee. He tried desperately not to remind himself of Mustang, that illusion was gone now.

Instead of sitting down, he looked around. The hall was filled but not with anyone he knew personally. He crossed the hall and went through the back to the jet hall. He hadn't done any fixing for a while, and he hated to neglect his duties. He munched on the fruit as he walked around the covered machines. There was he and Mustang, kissing softly, heatedly… him in a plane, thinking of those gloved hands… where was that all? And why in hell was he reminded of the asshole everywhere he went?

He threw the core into the trash and took the stairs on deck.

His division was there, and he took the time he waited for Stuart to arrive to chat up with them. They had all wanted to do more flying practice, and he agreed there was no excuse why they shouldn't hone their skills if no dangers were around. He wasn't sure how to promise them that though. He couldn't see his conversations with Roy to go the way they had previously, the man had been so drunk that he had forgotten the message relayed in a heartbeat. Ed had used that to his advantage, but he wondered now if that was in part to blame for the brutality with which Mustang had treated him. Perhaps.

Stuart ran up to them and fell in front of Ed. "reporting the Furher flying in as we speak sir. There are orders to get the company to fall in en masse. No changing."

"Why wasn't this announced before?" Stuart looked Ed up and down, as if he was looking for something. Ed stood waiting for his question to be answered. "I believe I asked a question?" he prompted.

The man flushed deep and stammered an apology. "their aircraft was disguised sir, they weren't detected until just recently. Having landed, the General wants the company to present."

Ed nodded. "Well, let's march on over and see what the other divisions are up to. You stand with me, don't fall in en masse. We are not regular crew and will be not be trying to blend in."

"Sir, no disrespect, but mustang expressed his wish that the company will gather en masse."

Fuck Mustang – "You will listen to me, I have a feeling the Furher isn't looking for sheep. In our division, he will not find any."

As they entered the parade square Ed eyed the company. Indeed, there was one mass of people, lined up in whatever they had been doing. Ed marched his division right in front before he arranged them on the left in a separate platoon. He could see Dale and Fritz give him a glare before they fell out with theirs and behind him. He smirked.

The procession was large. The Furher and mustang strode in and Mustang announced the company. The Furher, flocked by at least ten armed officers, looked himself a pleasant man. Older, with a black patch on one eye, he was smiling and nodding at every word Mustang said. He looked about, and spotting their separated group, whispered something to Mustang, who immediately turned around and glared.

Ed kept his smile constrained, but inside he was cackling away. Oh the sweet pleasure of insubordination done right!

They had exchanged words again and now the Furher was making his way towards them, a visibly seething Mustang in tow.

**AN: Well, this is definitely a longer piece ^.^ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Its been awhile! ^.^ Im still here, just busy as he'll so updating is put on the back burner for now! Ill get to it eventually again but that's what you get in 3****rd**** year uni -.- cheers!**

**Song: ENIGMA - Turn Around**

He put up a stern expression as soon as he realised he hadn't thought his plan over completely.

But then it was too late to change any of that now, he'd put up with whatever shit he got.

They stopped in front of him, the Furher, and a openly seething Mustang.

He barreled off the number of his squad, including the other behind him, having quickly counted them over in his head.

A nod from his superior was all he got. "this a special division/" he aksed Mustang, turning to him slightly. The general opened his mouth to answer but Ed barked out a quick "yes sir," cutting the raven off completely. He avoided the smothering gaze, looking straight ahead. His shoulder was starting up again and he thought he felt a trickle running down his back from the bite.

"And why is that Major?" the Furher smirked at him in a friendly fashion. It didn't fool Ed for a moment, his answer needed to be good.

"The flight squadron sir, of the air battalion of Amestris." The man nodded looking around him.

"there are many like yours Major,"

"No there are not sir."

"You sound sure…"

"I am"

"Are these all your men?"

"no sir." Ed suppressed a grin, he knew he'd won the round by the satisfied twinkle in the older man's eye.

"Have them step out and fall in behind you separately."

Ed was surprised, his pulse jumped. Had he overestimated himself? Nevertheless, he did as told and resumed his position in front. Dale taking over the second air squadron.

The Furher stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye.

"Do you promise me these are the best men you have on ship?"

"I do sir." There was no second thought there, he was sure he worked his group more than anyone. He knew what they were capable of. He heard the slight shimmer of clothing behind him, his division was responding.

"can you prove that? A seaman needs to prove his skills above those of just his one specific skill. Can you do what you claim to?"

"I did not claim to anything sir, merely that we are your best flight team."

"Are you up for a challenge major?"

Ed wasn't certain what was cooking but he was game. "Yessir."

"I have a fighter ship speeding this way as we speak. They need a new Captain, for about a couple of days, their current one needs to pay a visit to central on health measures. I'd like you to take five of your best men and take over in the mean time. That means a temporary promotion for all intents and purposes, and some experience in a new field. Im interested how you'll do in new territory, that is after all, what a leader must be able to do, be flexible."

"I accept sir, when am I to leave?" Ed was ecstatic, for one, he'd be away from Mustang for a while, which would give him time to think and second, he would be allowed to flex his muscles in a less known field, he was crinkling with energy to start!

"In about a week, when the fighter ship arrives. Have the rest of your crew on hand when they arrive, they will be the one escorting the captain of that ship and some of his men to central as well as returning them back again. Is that clear?

"We will be ready sir, thank you."

Just like that, The Furher spun and marched off. Mustang managed to throw Ed a bewildered look and followed suit. Ed was more than pleased.

They stayed in this fashion for about one more hour while the Furher walked around and inspected the ranks, pleased that they were in their work clothes or whatnot, nodding in approval that it was exactly what he wanted to see, crew at work.

The Furher didn't stick around for long, which was strange, but expected. Ed followed them with his eyes. He and Roy had a short chat beside his jet and he and his crones hopped on, leaving soon after.

Mustang dismissed them all and marched off to his office flanked closely by Green. Not long after, Ed was assaulted by Fritz and Dale, Al followed suit.

"Duuude… you pulled one this time, Mustang is going to roast you over a slow fire." Dale laughed, clapping Ed on the back. It was all Ed could do not to wince at the slight impact, as it hit a bit too close to where the bite mark was but he managed with a grin. "yeah…"

He caught Al's narrowed eyes over Dale's shoulder and looked away. He knew his brother suspected something was up and this proved it. He didn't know what to expect out of a confrontation but he decided to avoid it for as long as possible.

"That said…" Continued Dale, "You really got a good deal, the Furher bumped you up big time bro!" He looked at Ed, expecting no doubt, a smug expression and a happy grin. What he found was Ed looking away in thought, jaw set tight, barely listening.

"You allright mate?" he asked, worry creasing his brow. Fritz peeked over dale's shoulder. "yah, you look out of it."

"Ed looked at them both for a while before answering. He wasn't even looking for a deep excuse, he simply wasn't listening and needed to guess what they just said to him. "No, Im just tires, is all… I think I'll take a nap or something…" he smiled weakly and detached himself from the group, heading for the barracks below.

"Ed?" Al called to him. All he got in response was a wave of the hand. Ed didn't even turn around.

xXx

"You've got some good men out here General, I'm pleased to see a few have a head they think with." 

The comment was expected. Roy knew that he wasn't in deep shit after the brief talk Fullmetal had with the Furher. He freaked out when he saw the flight squadron disobey him but thankfully the Furher didn't care. He'd still have a talk with the blonde, although after what passed between them, he wasn't sure how to play this out. He supposed he'd have to play the asshole all the way, he could lose a lot here, he couldn't afford to lose respect.

He trudged into his office and directed Green to go and find Fullmetal, to bring him in for a talk. The man did so with the tip of his cap and Roy sat down behind his desk with a heave. He was faced with the gleaming tabletop and those _scratches…_

He was deep in thought when Green poked his head in apologetically. "He's not in his quarters sir. His brother hasn't seen him either and the jet hall looks empty, hes not on deck either…"

Roy dismissed him with a nod of his head and got up slowly. He had no strength to do any official work and his conscience was eating at him. He'd take a walk.

xXx

Ed wanted to sleep but the aching in his limbs prevented this all too successfully.

He'd settled for grabbing the ointments and taking his miserable ass to the jet hall. He'd slipped into a little bathroom in the very far back and bolted the door. Taking his shirt off, he applied everything according to his brothers instructions, hissing openly when his oily fingers touched the bite. The bruises he took with ease. His arm and leg were red and sore around the ports, and he took extra caution there, making sure that he didn't look in the mirror as he stripped to just his boxers for easier access.

He sat on the toilet quietly, head in hands as he waited for the creams and oils to seep through before putting on his clothes and finally looking up. The smell of the shit was nasty, but he could feel his throbbing lessen, which was most likely due to the nerve soothing medicine Al had added to help with pain.

He had just opened the door and closed the bathroom lights when he heard the door open and someone walk in. he slipped inside the toilet, keeping the lights out and door opened, thinking it might be Mustang. It was green, and Ed guessed right away that he was looking for him. There would be no one else in here except him.

He kept quiet until he heard the footsteps distance and door slam closed. Then he walked out and assembled himself inside a jet that was still covered by a cloak. He'd brought a flashlight an dit was better than turning on the entire hall on and alerting anyone where he was. Truth be told, he was afraid that Al might come after him.

Having settled down comfortably he placed the flashlight where it shone how he liked it and began to tinker in some relief. Having something to do made him feel safer. He was cozied up where virtually no one would see him, the light shining deep within the inside of the hull and best of all, not thinking of anything besides his work was fine by him.

He was deep into his work, even humming along a tune when the taper came off with one swift movement. He looked up…

xXx

Roy had guessed that there was no way for Elric to be anywhere else. The lights were off but the hall was huge and any small light would not be easily detected right away. He didn't mind the dark and walking around in it was not a problem in the slightest, in fact, he figured that he had a better chance finding Fullmetal in the dark.

He was proven correct. Not a minute has gone by when he detected a slight glow from one of the jets.

He walked up to it and pressed his year to the hull. Sure enough, a faint clicking was coming from within.

He jumped on the wing and tore off the cover. All he could see was the top of the blonde head as Elric kept working, hunched into the inside. By the slight stiffness in his back he knew the blonde was aware of him yet no acknowledgement was given.

Now that he had found him he didn't know how to proceed. There was little he could say to make the situation any less awkward.

"I've had Green looking for you." He tried, in hopes of engaging some sort of response. "Is that so? Too bad I missed him." Came a low grunt from below.

"I needed to talk to you about the behaviour on deck today." He continued. "I guess it wasn't so bad, since I got promoted, sorta…" Still he didn't look up. "I told everyone to file in as a single divisions." Roy pressed.

"is this really what you're here about?" Elric finally looked up, his eyes were tired, they had lost their spark and challenge. The blonde looked weary of him and he had only himself to blame. Last nights accident weighted heavily between them.

"Not all…" Roy looked away. "But as your superior –" he was cut off by a ironic huff.

"As your superior it is my duty to keep my men safe and…"

"And you think the Furher is a danger? That's treason Captain, or are you here to make another deal?"

"Im not going to go into what I think is a danger or not, that's not your place to worry about.

"You're right" Ed snorted, "How insufferable of me."

"As for last night…" Ed cut him off with a raised hand. "It's still on, I don't go back on my word… equal exchange, I suppose."

"Im not here to take back the offer." To his surprise, Roy found himself saying. "just to apologize… I've been… drunk, to be honest and I don't remember everything I did, not exactly as it happened but I remember that I hurt you… horribly and for that, for that I am deeply ashamed and sorry."

"Spare me…" the blonde spat out as he got up quickly and jumped down, Roy following suit. "I don't need your pity. Im a big boy and this decision was as much mine as it was yours…"

Roy rounded on him as the blonde was wiping his hands on a rag. They backed into the hull, Ed daring him with his grim eyes. "No it wasn't… you came to me for help and I…. well, I…"

"you offered it." Ed finished for him. "I forced myself on you." Roy shook his head. "I wanted you and I took advantage of your vulnerability to take you."

Ed looked at him intensely. "You want to keep our agreement but came to apologize because it would be hard to fuck me knowing that you're the worst of shit. That's basically what you just said."

"you make me sound a thousand times more cruel…"

"yeah well life often is, I wasn't expecting you to be any different." Ed looked at him sideways and made to leave but Roy blocked him. "Kiss me."

To his surprise, The blonde complied immediately. The dry, cracked lips molded to his own quickly, pressing firmly and with certainty. He knew what was being said. Ed would do anything… and do it well.

"Slower" he whispered, nudging Ed's swollen lower lip with his tooth. "I want to savor this…"

The kiss slowed down and a coil wound itself in Roys stomach. The blonde was so close.. the heat enveloped him form all around and concentrated in a pinpoint of sadistic pleasure on those lips. He swooped down and captured the entire mouth, letting out a breath that was more of a sigh.

Elric opened up under his pressure and he dove deep into the hot cavern. Literally wanted to eat the sould through the blondes mouth. The tangy aftertaste of apples filled his nose and tongue and if he could have stick his head into that mouth he would have. As was, he settled for licking deeply into every nook and cranny. Not forgetting to gently bite and nibble on the lips that so willingly took all of him in. he pressed further, tilting his head and tangling a hand forcefully into the bright braid. He was beyond simple moans, he was huffing and gasping in throes of passion. The man allowed it all, resting his matel hand gently on Roy's arm and slowly getting more forceful himself.

It was when his knee cam eto part Elrics thight staht he groaned in earnest and griped him hard. Roy had his hand in the white shirt and he pulled at it desperately, not knowing quite what he was doing. Only when the bandage peeked out did he freeze, lips locked with tehblonde to stare at what he knew was beneath.

Ed broke off, gasping hard, panting and shaking slightly. "May I?" Mustang whispered, looking from the patch to the intense honey eyes. A slight nod was all it took for him to gently peel the corner off and he was immobilized in his helplessness. "Oh dear God…" was all he could manage before making to plant a chaste kiss beside it.

He was pushed away sternly, Elric already rearranging himself as fit. "you'll have to wait for more until I heal, not taking you like this…"

Roy was floored. He had felt the blonde respond in kind. His whole body thrummed with the passion they shared and now he was being regarded cooly, businesslike.

"I told you Mustang, I'll be your willing whore if it gets me what I want, but don't expect me to be nice to you before or after." The blonde picked up his bundle and smoothly slipped past hi and outside.


	17. Chapter 17

**NA: Song: Enigma – Turn around**

Ed was proud of himself. If the situation was awkward, he thought he couldn't have handled it better. When Roy kissed him he did his damnest to not melt into that heated mouth. His body fought between hate and lust and he was glad that his rational mind won. For a moment there, when the raven told him he was sorry, Ed wanted to believe it true. And then he said that he wanted to continue. Well, damn. Something in Ed died, perhaps the last shreds of hope that Roy was different.

So he'd come to a conclusion as he was enveloped in that kiss, he promised himself that he wouldn't get emotionally attached to the bastard. He would stay in it for the pleasure, moreover the promise of security for his family but the raven was damned to him otherwise. Damned.

He slid along the corridor and into his room, flopping onto the bed and sighing in exhaustion which suddenly overtook him. He had his hand over his eyes and puffed out a bit of air, just about ready to conk out when a slight rapping on his door shot him out of his second of peace. Ed grit his teeth and swore that if it was anyone but Al he'd have their balls on a silver platter. He shot up and stomped over to the door slamming it open. "What?" he hissed, realizing all too quickly that it was indeed Al. He rolled his eyes at his brother's stupefied expression and slumped back into bed, running his hands through his hair and finally, peeking out from behind the curtain of blonde.

Al was still standing in the door, his expression having shifted from surprised to livid.

"I had no idea you could look that scary Al, I don't think you've ever looked at me like that."

"You've never lied to me before."

"Sure I have" Ed smirked. Plenty of times , in fact.

"Never like this." Al shook his head. "You never hid from me before."

"It's nothing really Al, you don't have to waste time over this."

"Who hurt you?" Al looked at him sternly. His frigid deductive gaze scorched Ed. "And why did you let them?"

"How do you know someone did that to me and where'd you get the idea I'd let them?" Ed was more tired than ever. He felt battered, scared and exhausted and right now, even Al was close to getting his ass kicked.

"because there's no way you'd do that to yourself and you can kick everyone's ass around here with the exception of me." Al sat down beside Ed and frowned at the blonde slightly leaning from him. "Al, you don't even know what's wrong with me, how can you jump to conclusions?"

Al smiled sadly. "because you're my brother and the toughest bastard around I know, you don't come to me for medications unless I force it on you and you did. So some serious shit must have hit the fan."

Ed looked over at Al. _You've no idea…_ he thought bitterly. How was he supposed to tell his little brother that he was Mustang's whore, and that he willingly gave up his body for the protection of their only family left? HE was aware that Al's patience was not as never-ending as everyone thought it was. For most Al was a peaceful angel but Ed knew better. His younger brother had a fuse almost as short as his. The difference was that Al could hold back whereas he didn't give a good goddamn.

"I'm beginning to not like how much you can read off me." Ed sighed. Al smiled and placed his hand on Ed's shoulder gently. Ed locked his jaw to keep his grunt form coming out. Al watched him diligently. "you forget I'm a doctor Ed, and you forget the reason for it." Al was serious, Ed could see in his eyes that he wouldn't give this up.

"You know how I go down to the flight hall and check over the planes?" He looked at Al's reaction, he was nodding, keeping eye contact but listening. "Well, I was working one of them when I though I heard someone walk in.. I got up to peek out and some oil had spilled out. I slipped and fell right out of that thing." Ed chuckled, hoping against everything that Al would buy it. "Got scraped up pretty bad and I didn't want to tell you before, but the sea is not working well for my automail. It's been swollen and hurting for weeks now."

Al looked at him up and down and sighed. "If you're sure you don't want me to look over your injuries? Just to make sure?" Ed grinned and shook his head. "nah, right now I'm pissed tired and the cream and meds you gave me are helping a lot. I was just gonna sleep…"

Al got up and smiled at Ed, crossing his arms and sighing. "Well, you know where to find me if you need anything." He winked and slipped out of the room to Ed's huff of relief. Al could be persistent, and Ed made a mental not to act extra chipper around him, just to prove his point.

xXx

Al's smile disappeared as soon as the door closed behind him. The _fuck_ was Ed telling the truth. He didn't know what could have possibly glued his brother's mouth shut like that but whatever it was he wasn't going to stand around and let it. For now, he'd regard everyone as a potential threat. Well, with a few well trusted exceptions.

He'd made it to his apartments without really realizing it and threw off his lab coat as he flung the door open and closed behind him. Going over to his desk, he turned on his lamp and thought about taking a nap himself. That said, he stripped out of his shirt and boots and padded to the bathroom for a quick splash of water on his face. He was too tired to grab a quick shower and he settled down on the couch for what would have been a few hours of sleep.

The banging on his door woke him suddenly. He stood up, back aching and walked slowly over to the door, rubbing it as he went. Hoping that Ed had changed his mind and have come to talk, though the chances of that were slim.

Indeed, it was not Ed standing in his door but Stuart. Al glared at him and turned around, walking back to his desk. He shuffled in the papers and found his wristwatch where he'd left it in the morning, in his alarm forgetting to grab it. A peek told him he'd only been asleep an hour. He glanced back at the intruder and sighed, realizing what a state he was in.

"Apologies," he mumbled, gesturing for the man to walk in and close the door. "I was taking a nap, wasn't really expecting anybody at this time." He walked into the adjoining walk in closet and picked out a clean shirt. He had gotten no response from Stuart, and he leaned out as he was buttoning himself up to check if he was still there. He was, but the man seemed completely lost in thoughts, not really seeing him.

Al managed to walk right up to him and snap a finger in his face. Stuart started back and Al became concerned. "Stand still and look at me." He mumbled, checking out his eyes while rolling up his sleeves. "What's with you? I'd have to assume you're not feeling well if you came by so late."

"Well, my throat hurts a bit." The man chuckled, snapping out of his reverie and clearly attempting to joke his way out of the awkward situation. But that died down at Al's expression as his attack on Stuart hit in. "Holy shit, I was totally out of line." Al ground out, cursing himself at his lack of control. He strode quickly over to his medicine cabinet and pulled out some of the cream he had given Ed. "Open up your shirt, ok? This'll make you feel a lot better."

"Boss, I was just kidding" Stuart laughed, bringing his hands up in surrender. I just came to apologize for pissing you off today. I didn't mean to..." He finished seriously. "I don't know what I said but, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Al said quietly, "I should control myself. I have no excuse." He shook his head as he practically ushered Stuart into a chair and began to unbutton the top for his shirt, lost in thoughts " I take this job to help people but the only thing I manage to do is hurt them." A lump formed in his throat, and Al quickly gulped it down. He barely registered the tension that suddenly sprang up in the man sitting beneath him. Frowning as he pulled the shirt partially down the tanned torso. The sandy blonde was unusually still, every muscle tightened to steel like proportions. Al hunkered down in front of him, startled at the heat the green eyes were burning with.

"Are you ok, Cain?" Al was beginning to seriously wonder what was with the man. He seemed to be in some sort of discomfort every time they met and he wouldn't tell Al what it was. "Listen, is that because of what I did, you have to tell me because I need to do something about this, shit!"

"I already told you doc, this has nothing to do with what you did. I'm… fine."

Al got up. "You don't look fine to me. Why do you all insist to lie to me _damn it?" _His head was spinning with images of a limping Ed, eyes not meeting his and the anger at his brother's hardheadedness coiled in him. "It's my job to fix you up and no one seems to need or want my help. With the exception of this, of course." He squeezed some cream onto his palm and rubbed his hands together. "Please relax, and again, I am so sorry about this." He kneaded the sharply odorous cream into the cords that ran the length of Stuart's neck. "Can you try to relax for me? This cream heats up and works amazing on muscles, bruised or not, I use it often. But if you know what's going on with you, if it's more than bruising, then I need to know. " He hunched down in front of the man and locked eyes with him. "Please." Stuart closed his eyes so shut they crinkled. "I told you I was fine." He gasped out, letting a tiny whimper slip out unintentionally.

Al was worried now. "Could you just tell me what it is you're experiencing, I can see something is not right with you, I can help you, let me!" Stuart got up slowly and looked right into Al's eyes again. The Elric noticed that they were almost black. "Please let me… help you."

"Boss, I…" the man seemed to catch his tongue just in time. Then he shrugged his shirt back on and shaking his head, quickly walked out.

Al stood in the middle of his office, shoeless and more confused than he had ever been before. "What the fuck is with everyone?"

xXx

Roy woke up with a start. He'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to have that meeting with the brass of their enemy. What would have been a shitty day turned into something much worse. He had no idea whether the offer Elric made about being his bodyguard still stood. If so, then how could he ask that of him? And if not, then who would he take. Then there was also the most probable scenario wherein he would have no idea, decide to ask someone else and end up with an even more pissed off major. The raven dragged himself into a sitting position and dragged his hand through his disheveled hair, a sigh of utter helplessness escaping him. He'd really dug himself deep into a shitpile and as far as Roy was concerned, one with no discernable way out.

Green chose that moment to waltz in with a mug of steaming coffee and Roy made that the epicenter of his morning, dragging the elixir of his sanity with him everywhere, bathroom included, where he showered, brushed and finally dressed. He debated whether or not to wear his whites or stick with the standard uniform. He chose the whites hoping that a crisp, sophisticated look would evoke some inclination to listen to him. He had to be the picture of military excellence. Before leaving his suite, he checked himself in the mirror, his stripes shone, his uniform was impeccable and his strip of medals brought together a look of an alert, self assured leader. He hated how unlike himself he really felt: _Roy Mustang, honorable commander by day, drunkard and semi-rapist by night._

By the time he stepped out and into his office there were people bustling about outside. He could see a jet being rolled in to the top deck, he spotted some men with rags shining it up and then, out of the cockpit stepped out none other than Fullmetal. He stood on one of the wings, gesturing and pointing to his crew. Roy could almost hear the raspy, timbre voice giving out clear, sharp instructions. \

He had let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and stepped out into the outer office, hiding a soft smile behind the sip he took.

"Good morning sir, I have the prepared information on the party you are meeting. Unfortunately all we have are names, as their personal information is not accessible and -" Roy let him drabble on as he followed him outside and onto the deck. He knew what to say and do, he knew what the motive was and he suspected nothing would come of it no matter how hard he tried. The names they've been faxed were most likely fake and if he had to be honest with himself, it didn't really matter to him either way. His only motive was to get back here alive and without any parts missing.

They had progressed out onto the deck and into the shadow of the jet. Green talking and Roy utterly lost in thought. He looked at the wheels, at the wings and the image of Maes flashed into his mind for a second, because he was unpleasantly jolted out of his thoughts by a "thump" that came very much close to his head, which snapped up in alarm. The blonde was in front of his face, perched on the wing that was on par in height with his head. He looked his subordinate over.

Fullmetal was not dressed in his whites, apart from his slip on badges on the navy blue dress shirt he had on, he was in full combat gear; black combat pants and boots and a thick belt which carried two guns on each side. "I have a bigger toy in the jet, but these are for emergencies." He patted one and smirked, eyes hidden by the large sunglasses he sported. "You might want to get in before me Mustang, I have some last things I want to check." He jumped off, Roy's eyes following the graceful descent. The belt rode low on his hips and he almost salivated, checking himself only when the blonde looked back to him and disappeared underneath the machine.

He slid in smoothly, not liking where he was sitting. He'd never liked being passenger and liked even less the fact that he was in one of the damn things at all. Years he hadn't flown himself, his promise to Maes steady, and now he was about to trust his life to a man who almost certainly hated him, going into a nest of people who despised him for what he was, the enemy. Roy sighed, he was tired of being the enemy, tired of losing and tired of fucking up.

Green managed to climb on and drop the notes he made into his lap and as he was glancing over those, Edward appeared above him, checking out a map of his own. He didn't even look at Roy as he slid in front of him and slipped on his helmet, Roy following suit after he took off his white top. The glass roof of the cockpit closed over them and Roy looked out, suddenly almost scared.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Fullmetal." He managed, trying futilely to break the awkward silence.

"I promised, didn't I?"

"you had every right to refuse."

"I don't tend to go back on my promises, or have you not noticed?" The blonde head tipped to the side, one honey eye regarding him from behind the visor.

"Nevertheless, I'm grateful." Roy insisted.

Ed shrugged his arms and sent his final report to the OP tower. There were soldiers scurrying around beneath them, and just like that, they were blasted off the deck.

**AN: ok, things are slow on my side, but we are progressing damn it! LOL I honestly promised myself to speed it all up but somehow I can't get to it! But as an FYI… Im here, and I've not forgotten you all !:) **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Song – "Houdini" RAC Remix by Foster the People. **

It had been a while, Roy decided, since he felt this close to panic. They had blasted off from the start and before he had even a chance to so much as peek outside, Ed had tumbled in the air in a series of loops. Why he did that, Roy didn't know but could fairly guess. It was Fullmetal's way of getting back at him without really getting back at him. There was no way he knew whether something like this would even faze him, so he had thought that maybe it was Ed's way of letting out some steam and just enjoying himself but he quickly realized what the blonde was playing at as he peeked into the mirror in the front of the cockpit, catching a flash of those amber eyes, gleaming wickedly as Fullmetal assessed his reactions. Then, he knew. Edward Elric wanted Roy to piss himself before they touched down in enemy territory.

In a way, Roy decided. It was the smart thing to do. Ed had no idea he'd ever flown and Roy's alarmed reaction warranted a guess that he'd never experienced anything like that before. In all probability, Ed thought he'd always been pampered by the higher-ups and given ranks for the fuck of it. Certainly Roy never talked about his accomplishments, he preferred people to underestimate him, it was easier to gain an upper hand if a situation presented himself. So while his stomach was undergoing an epileptic shock he wondered whether or not he should keep up the bewildered act. After a few plummets and upside-down loops, Roy gradually settled into a hum of recognition and his heart rate slowed to something more normal. It stung a bit that Ed would underestimate him like that. He liked to think his closest men knew him better… he frowned when he realized he'd included Ed in this intimate group and questioned himself as to why. Certainly sex wasn't accountable for this sudden familiarity, that wasn't it, though his suddenly lightly throbbing crotch begged to differ.

Well, he didn't think that getting a raging hard on when Ed was trying his hardest to have him shit himself was a good solution at _all._

He looked at the blonde pointedly in the mirror and dragging his best I-don't-give-a-fuck mask, he fixed his eyes on the culprit. "You're going to burn up four times the gasoline you'd need to cover the same distance Fullmetal. Can you take a straight line to our destination? Only I need to actually keep a tab on the already colossal amount of money we waste, and you understand this is literally throwing money into the gutter. Money that _I'm_ accountable for."

"Which is partly why, Mr. General Mustang sir, I'm doing this to begin with."

Roy let himself fall back gracefully in his chair and yawn audibly as Ed took a skin stretching dive, almost hitting the water before veering off to level with it, creating whitecaps as the engines parted the water behind them in their powerful throttle.

He was aware the blonde was watching him, so he plopped his chin on this hand and looked serenely out the window. "Just make sure we're not late, I'd hate to have them reproach me."

Fullmetal's reaction was a she expected, they leveled up again and the rest of the journey went smoothly. Ed looking visibly grumpy for not having the effect he wanted and Roy was planning equal exchange on their return journey.

xXx

Ed wasn't too happy with a failed plan, no matter how stupid it was, which it definitely was. He hadn't preplanned it, but when he saw Mustang's eyes widen at their initial take off acceleration, his gut instincts tickled him into obliging. He'd been intent on seeing the horror in Mustang's face as he went through every horrifying move he could think of.

He had to admit though, after the first minute or so, Mustang calmed down considerably and went right back to his git-smugness. His bit of fun was over, but he'd keep that flash image of a scared mustang in his head like a treasured locket.

He was mostly mad at himself though, because he couldn't help but stare at the man as he sauntered up to the plane just minutes before the take off. Ed had grabbed a few hours of restless sleep and minded to put on all the ointments and creams as soon as he woke up, downing two pain killers as an afterthought, mostly for his stiff joints. He didn't want to alert Al any more than he had, but he was well aware that he at least needed to look in perfect working order if he was going to play the body guard for a man that sure as hell didn't need one. All things considered, Ed mused, as he worked the smelly shit into his skin and underneath the ports, he didn't feel as bad as he expected after a few hours of sleep. Al's meds worked quickly, already he had only a few bruises left, and that bite mark was coming along nicely, thin red little marks all that were left of it, though two days ago it had been red and hurting, hell just yesterday when Al put his hand on his shoulder he'd hissed, but it was more in expectation of the pain that lost its sharpness.

Even his ports were visibly improving. He felt shittier than even when he though how he'd lied to Al again. His little brother, not so little anymore, but by no means any less dear to him, had gone so far in his almost obsessive need to somehow help him. That obsession was fully reciprocated, Ed felt the love almost glow within him. He'd recompense Al somehow, for now he had a job to do…

And he was doing it right, Ed decided, as they landed with perfect precision on the ship he'd located not ten minutes after their takeoff. It was an aircraft carrier, Ed noted, looking out as he circled overhead, but much smaller than the one Mustang commanded. This was just for a few planes and Ed went through the list of reasons as to why it would be worth building a ship that could only carry maybe 5 planes tops. He flew by extremely close to the command tower of the ship, pleased at Roy hissing anger from behind him, and quickly turned to level off with the ship, ready to land.

Most pilots needed a few drops to get them to the level they felt was right in landing. Ed measured the distance and dropped once, though heavily, and hit the deck with a smooth hiss of wheels and a smirk of satisfaction to match. The stop cord stretched with their momentum and brought them back again and they were still. Breathing heavily and a bit nervous.

"How'd you enjoy the flight? Ed turned to mustang, taking off his helmet and skimming over his braid, trying to smoothen it out.

"I suppose it was rather uneventful, don't you Major?" Roy drawled as he too, slid the helmet off and undid his seatbelt, taking the time to glare at the blonde. "That fly by was uncalled for and unprofessional though, what were you trying to gain by that?" He asked, realizing with a sigh that Ed just grinned more as he unhitched their roof and stood up, waiting for him to step out. "I just need to pop in here…" he waited for Mustang to raise himself before he bent over and flipped his chair out, revealing a large case with something big in it. Roy's eyebrows shot up as he watched Ed unzip the bag and retrieve a hand-held belt fed mini-gun. The word "mini" Roy thought, did not fit the description of this machine. Ed hoisted it up and held it in his metal arm like a plastic watergun, which gave Roy a lot to think about since he'd seen larger man than himself heft the buggers with both hands and still huffing under the considerable weight. He wondered at the power of that arm and how much Ed was really letting on.

Ed saw his eyebrows shoot for his hairline and grinned ferociously. "They need to see that we came prepared." Roy looked the black metal up and down. "I was under the impression that if one comes unarmed it means peaceful, which I was hoping he were aiming for. Also…" he added as Ed shrugged and motioned for him to get down. "I think that coming unarmed shows that were not afraid of them and this _screams_ protection.' He finished gracefully slipping from the wing and waiting for Ed, who was right behind him. The blonde looked to the group of people advancing on them. He looked to Roy quickly. "No Mustang, it screams annihilation… also, they don't seem to have many qualms about being prepared."

Mustang had to agree, the group of four men that was coming towards them consisted of two officers and tow guards who were also armed to the teeth. He sighed, more in exasperation than anything else. He felt like he was stuck in a horrible dick competition, where each side tried to out size the other. He was pleased that they were winning. Ed fell in on his right hand side, legs slightly apart, gun comfortably set on his shoulder, the other was hidden in his pocket. A picture of relaxation. Roy appreciated how much Ed knew about body language. He looked composed, comfortable and deadly while the two guards on their opposite were visibly uncomfortable and fidgeting. They were eyeing Ed and himself up and Roy knew they were ready to start shooting. They weren't well trained, but at the close contact they were at that sort of experience wasn't particularly necessary – they were expandable, and Roy realized that wasn't an altogether stupid move. Ed was in danger here just as much as he was and in retrospect, bringing him along was begging to snuff out a invaluable asset. He tried to get this out of his head as the men neared them and stopped. If anything, in comparison Roy acknowledged, Ed and he looked good.

He cocked his head and saluted the officers as they came to a stop before him and waited for them to speak first. "The man to the left was old, the one to his right was maybe ten years older than Roy. He looked stern but confident; Roy noticed quickly that he seemed the only one who wasn't nervous.

Then the man opened his mouth and a string of words in another language poured out. The old man was quick to translate. "We welcome you aboard, general Mustang. We are told you come with a peace offering for us?" His eyes flicked quickly to Ed and back to Mustang.

"I come to negotiate the end of the war with you, that is correct."

The man shot his words back to the officer in charge and the other nodded sternly, looking to him and making a gesture for them to follow him.

Roy and Ed fell in the back and followed the little procession to the closest building; the only recognition that it was an office was the small crest beside the door. There were no men on deck, Roy noted, feeling decidedly uneasier as they went. "I shouldn't have taken you." He mumbled to Ed quietly, not making eye contact. The blonde visibly bristled. "Sorry that I'm such a fucking disappointment Mustang, you should have mentioned something about that before we left, I would have gladly stayed behind."

Roy shot him a glare and was received with one just as vicious. "Don't be stupid Fullmetal, I merely meant-."

He didn't get to finish that though because they were stopped in front of the barrack and someone from inside opened the door, motioning them to file in.

The large, square room was as uneventful as it had promised to be from the outside. There were tables set to circumference the room and on the farthest side there were three men sitting surveying them. Roy guessed the middle one was top brass, judging from the way he was decked out in medals and his shoulders were heavily striped. He wasn't familiar with the ranking order of Xing, but he could guess, and they would be translated, he found out, as soon as the man begun to speak in a deep, quick, flowing tone.

The man who welcomed them began to translate quickly. "The Admiral welcomes you, General, but is wondering why you are fighting for the wrong side."

Well damn, that was not expected at all. Roy thought. His mother was Xingese, but by all other accounts, he was Amestrian by heart. "You are incorrect sir," he responded. "I am only half Xingese and Amestrian by heart."

The men whispered to each other harshly after what he said was translated. He kept standing, though the three didn't bother to do so. He could feel Fullmetal on his right and the heat of his body calmed him somewhat, though a quick glimpse showed the blonde to be extremely tense.

"So does your other half have no loyalty to the people in Xing?"

"With all due respect sir, my Mother was forced to flee Xing when she was pregnant with me… it seems that her family didn't approve of a match with an Amestrian officer. Much less a child out of wedlock." He didn't like revealing these things about himself to strangers. He hated any of his personal life to be on display but if it would give him leverage against their hypocrisy so be it.

The man regarded him for a long time and Roy returned the stare fearlessly. At ;eats his masks worked here. "I don't see how my private life would in any way help resolve our national issue at hand however…" he added in.

"We would be willing to negotiate your Mother's return to grace in the even that…"

Roy raised an interested eyebrow. They were trying to get something from him, interesting…

"if, sir?"

"If you would consider joining our people against Amestris."

That hit him like a bucket of cold water. Beside him, Ed couldn't restrain his anger. The gun was lifted from his shoulders and moved to at the ready. Roy looked over at him and was startled by the flashing eyes and bared teeth. "The fotherfucking bastards!" He hissed to god knew who, looking directly at the trio, who sat up a little straighter.

This was _bad_. Roy surveyed the scene quickly. All the guards were at the ready – you cut cut the tension with a knife. He laid a stern hand on Ed's metal shoulder and the blonde snapped his head in their direction. "Are you going to stand by while they insult your country Mustang? While they insult you? Because I fucking _wont_." The last word was a predatory growl and Roy squeezed the arm harder. "calm _down,_ Fullmetal."

"You will forgive me saying so Admiral, but I have never been close to Xing, nor do I ever plan to be until this war is thoroughly over, which is why Im here."

"I will ask you again general, you will gain many things, and your Mother, I think, would be pleased to see her family again."

"My Mother is dead." Roy bit out, trying to keep his cool. "Is this the only reason we have been summoned? To attempt to bribe me to your side?"

"Frankly, yes."

Roy was surprised by this and Ed hissed beside him.

"Then it was futile Admiral, I am uninterested in anything but peace."

"That will not be so easy general, not for lack of trying however. Are you certain then, that you decline? We are very aware of your accomplishments prior to your ranks, Ishbal, and other prominent battles. We are surprised in fact, that you were escorted here today."

"That is enough about me." Roy answered crisply. "If you do not want a peace agreement, then I have nothing else to do here."

"You will regret this general." The statement was not a threat, Roy noted. It was more like a sigh of a fact and it left a distaste in his mouth.

He turned briskly and stepped out, followed by a visibly steaming Fullmetal.

They were not followed out by anyone and Roy was sort of pleased. It had been absolutely nerve-wracking. He had been going over examples of how they could be both quickly snuffed out in his head, including the whole ship being blown up.

They made it. Roy touched his hand to the big metal machine and relaxed visibly. It was still warm, and he almost felt safe. He looked over to the blonde and was surprised to see a deep frown creasing his brow. Ed looked right through him, deep in thought, and climbed his way upward to replace the gun in the cover. He looked back down to Roy and raised an eyebrow. "Well Mustang, you coming or did you change your mind?"

Roy climbed up and glared at Fullmetal. In the sun, his honey eyes were accuentated and his hair was being tugged about by the breeze, he looked bed tousled and the need to kiss him built up in the raven like a tide. Fullmetal continued to glare, his arms crossed. Roy let the silence prolong, he wanted Ed to calm down and he could look at him directly freely, always a plus. "I didn't mean that."

"What didn't you mean?" Ed narrowed his eyes, not budging an inch.

"That I shouldn't have brought you… that's not what I meant."

"That's what you said, that's what you meant." Ed shrugged, his voice a low growl over the wind. "I know that I don't… well, that I'm not-"

Roy cut him short with a finger to a very surprised mouth. "Shut up Fullmetal, you understood nothing." His only answer was a widening of those damn hypnotic eyes.

"What I meant, after looking around," Roy removed the finger, noting that his gloves left his lips pink and plump. He looked away, trying to keep the moan from his voice. "What I meant was that I brought an invaluable asset for them to potentially harm…" he slid into his chair, running his hand through his hair. "Their men were expandable and you're not and it showed. I took a chance bringing you with me that I shouldn't have and by the way," he looked up into Ed's face, who was leaning over him now that he was seated. "You were magnificent." He smirked.

Ed visibly blushed, growling and jumping into his seat, plopping on his helmet and lowering the glass. Roy chuckled to himself. He had meant it and that blush… he could just see the blonde sprawled underneath him, writhing, flesh tinted in just that way as he _devoured _him. Yes, Roy smiled to himself, a pleasant idea indeed.

"Don't smirk back there bastard." Ed growled. "Im not used to getting compliments from the devil." Roy laughed. "Im sure you're not, does your lady never compliment you Fullmetal?"

Ed glared at him through the mirror, his expression softening suddenly and Roy's smirk faltered. "What is it?"

They fired off, and Roy happily noted that the speed didn't bother him this time at the least. Only when they were back in the air did the blonde speak. "Im sorry about… well, about your family... your Mom… I didn't know…"

"Would you have been nicer to me?" Roy tried to smirk.

"No, but I've been there.. I know how much… how much it hurts." Ed finished lamely. Coughing to cover up the quiver in his voice. "So Im sorry."

"Roy moved a bit closer to Ed chair from behind. Seatbelts forgotten. He could have reached right over and pinned the blonde around the waist. They were in a tight confined space and he wanted to drag the blond's thought away from the pain. "I couldn't hear you." He said, a bit too loudly, what did you say?"

Ed turned to the side and repeated himself quietly, not making eye contact. "Im sorry Fullmetal, I cant seem to hear you!"

"Goddamn it Mustang!" Ed threw off his helmet. "I said I was sor-"

Roy didn't wait for the finish, he captured Ed's head and neck in one hand and held him fast as his mouth fused to his. A surprised gasp escaped the blonde and Mustang moaned audibly, biting along the lower lip and licking the bruised flesh like he was inhaling a drug. Ed couldn't get away. The hands on the steers tightened and they dipped considerably, drawing breath quickly. Roy was hard and wanting and the eyes that opened slowly were black, rimmed with gold. "You cant do that bastard, you'll kill us.

"You'll kill us, if anything. Roy growled, his lips whispering over the blondes' as he spoke. "But I have faith in your superior skills." His tongue ran the length of Ed's teeth and flicked inside, roaming the hot caver, tickling the eager tongue that met his. Roy's hand fastened itself in the thick velvet of golden hair and tugged the man closer. "God, Ed, you drive me insane."

The lips against his smiled. "Good" the voice vibrated through to his mouth and Roy kissed his way out of Ed's mouth and down his face to the neck which the blonde offered to him. Roy bit gently, lapping at the salty expanse of tight heated skin. No marks, just worship for the column of quivering muscle at his mercy. "the smell of you ignites me." He whispered into his hair as he settled behind his ear and laved it thoroughly.

A quiet moan was his only answer as he moved his hand up his neck to tilt his head upwards, exposing it all. "God's" he whimpered.

"you're stunning." Roy whispered in his ear while his hand slowly snaked down Ed's heaving chest and rested lightly on the firm thigh, milimiters from Ed's croth. One thumb ran over the base of Ed's neck as another mimicked the same movement down the length of Ed's clothed dick. "Can I?" he asked. A subdued whimper and curt nod was his only answer and Roy slowly, button by tantalizing button, undid Ed's front.

**AN: *sigh* hows that for a cliffie? :***


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Song: My Love by Sia**

Roy took his time. His hands shook but damn it, he was going to make the blonde moan for him. Each button took a tantalizing amount of time that tried his patience, but he made sure to press hard with every move of his hand. Ed's breath hitched every time his skin came into any contact with hiss. Roy shivered in anticipation and pleasure. The blonde was at his mercy, Ed's piloting not considered, and he wanted to make him go crazy.

The hand that held the throat rubbed up and down, thumb tickling the nape of that powerful neck, just where the muscle met shoulder and Roy, mesmerized, attached his mouth to the vulnerable spot and sucked on it greedily. He could feel the pulse staccato underneath his tongue and he almost came. This was too much – Ed was too much…

Ed's hands tightened on the controls and Roy smiled to see him barely controlling the plane. His eyes were closed tightly and he leaned forward, breathing coming out in short gasps as he shook his braid to the side, exposing his neck and allowing Roy greater access. "Do you know how hot you are right now?" Roy whispered to him between powerful kisses that he placed along each neck bone he felt under his tongue.

"Shiiit… Roy.. don't.. I don't want to crash this damn thinnnnngggggg….arhhhh….." His voice died in his throat as Roy's hand slipped beneath the leather and _rubbed._

"But you want _this…_" He purred, grasping Ed's hard cock and pulling lightly. It was enough to have Ed bark out a curse. "And _this…_." He ran his thumb over the soaked tip, pressed into it.

Ed's head flung back, eyes wide open and mouth gasping. "Yes.. no.._ I don't fucking know.. Roy…just…"_

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you want." Roy laved at Ed's exposed neck. His hand roaming the broad expanse of chest, still completely proper, and Roy would make sure it stayed that way. He pressed the blonde into the chair and had to reach a bit to get to the hollow at the base of his throat. He wanted to _devour_ him.

Ed's cock was hard as stone and Roy massaged the most vulnerable underside, wishing he could eat him whole. He'd feast on the blonde and beg for more but for now, he wanted to pleasure this infuriating creature into insanity.

"What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Do?" he punctuated each word with a hard pumping and Ed screamed out as his hips thrust forward, _"!" _The plane dropped a few feet as Ed's control was lost, and with a gasp he brought it around again, shivering and tense.

"That was once." Roy nuzzled Ed's neck as he came off his high, panting and moaning. Ed was covered in beads of sweat. Tiny droplets clung to and rolled off any exposed skin and Roy began to lick them all off, or any he could reach... "Im going to do this all the way back to base. Because I can't take you and that's all I've been thinking about for the better part of the day. And because Ed, you're beautiful when you come… So I'll ask again, what will you have me _do?_"

Ed had found some strength then, because a strong hand gripped his hair and pulled Roy forward. He'd never been in such close proximity of Ed's hypnotic eyes, not like this, open and looking right at him, _through him._ Glazed over with sex and want and furious at the same time. "I don't give a good goddamn." He hissed and Roy was devouring him again from the inside out.

"I want to take you in, like this." He placed both hands on the swollen cock and began pumping Ed slowly and with torturous pressure. The blonde whimpered and one gloved hand flew to his on its own. "Feel me Ed, I'll do much more to you when I'll be able to reach you properly. Ill swallow you whole, and you'll beg for me"

Ed at this point had no voice. Those hands were like dark magic - on him. He froze up when they touched and stroked. Surprisingly gentle in their intensity. He was burning down there, and Roy's ungloved hands were capable of igniting him further, driving flashes of electricity through him with the slightest touch. He both wanted it and detested it. Where the fuck did his pride go? He was driven to the basest curses, growls rolled off his throat and tongue like water and all he could do through this exquisite torture was pray the plane was steady (because he sure as fuck couldn't feel it underneath him) and that Roy would continue to do what he was doing.

Ed couldn't help grabbing the head behind him, couldn't help burying his hand (the one that wasn't in a death grip with the steers) in the silky mop of hair, couldn't help looking into those unfathomable dark pools of passion, couldn't help the half-curse half-prayer that he moaned out quietly against Roy's ear. Couldn't help hearing the soft words of promise that both frightened him and excited him to new heights as _those hands_ did things to him he never expected Roy to do. Not like this. Ever.

His head was still swimming with _that night_. When Roy didn't see him, just a way of release, an animal.. and tied him to himself well, Ed didn't know for how long.. he supposed until the war was over, or until and if he'd get redirected to another ship or perhaps land base. Then the deal was off and he would have to find a way to keep granny and Winry safe some other way. And he would find another way, though definitely not like this ever again.

A dying part of Ed realized that he had struck a deal with the devil. How was he ever going to be ok again after handing a piece of his soul on a silver platter to a man who saw him as a good lay, perhaps good pilot and nothing more? What killed most was that despite knowing all this Ed couldn't see that truth in those dark eyes, and a large part of him hoped he never would. For his sanity, he hoped that he could continue to lie to himself until set free again. And he wasn't free, he wouldn't be until he'd leave this man behind, if that didn't kill him, or the war, or Al.. if he found out the truth…

Roy' gentle caress moved over the remaints of the bite. He kissed it softly, whispering apologies. "Shut up Roy." Ed panted through another convulsion. Roy had been talking, though Ed hadn't heard a word. The problem was that Roy had the lilting timbre of sex itself, and just listening to him was enough to drive Ed insane. A hot cheek nuzzled the side of his neck, sighing in delight as Ed was set free from the confines of his pants at last. Dripping and flushed and hard. Ed watched Roy's eyes glaze over as they roamed over his exposed cock. He shuddered under the intense scrutiny. He realized that Roy hadn't seen him before, not really. And he blushed furiously, turning his head away as their eyes met again.

Roy's fingers gently turned him again. "Don't turn from me Ed, don't ever turn from me." He whispered hoarsely. But that soft kiss against the bite, that reminded Ed of the painful brutality Roy was capable of… Was it possible form him to be so loving and cruel at the same time? These were just words, and Ed knew Roy had the ability to make anything sound convincing and, as much as he wanted to believe, the slight hum of the bite was like a poison cursing through him. Not strong enough to resist Roy completely but too strong to forget, reminding him that he was taken like an animal.

_"Slut, you like this as much as I do."_

_"I'll make you scream yet Major, to be sure."_

"Is that an order?" Ed smirked, torn between shame at wanting _this_, more of _this_… and trying to keep his distance, which was essential if he was planning to not tear himself to pieces once this was done, as it had to be at some point in the future.

He wanted Roy to say that it _was,_ because then he could chalk it all up to their deal. Somehow, it wouldn't feel like he was betraying himself.

Roy looked at him then, and how did he manage to look horny and hurt at the same time? He had picked up the mocking undertone in Ed's voice. A finger brushed Ed's swollen bottom lip and the blonde steeled himself not to shudder. This too, was noticed. "No Ed, it's not." And goddamn his eyes, Ed thought. Because they were begging his forgiveness and he was not free to give it.

"Then…" Ed stammered out, unsure what to say. They couldn't continue this without Ed's permission, and he would gut himself before showing the raven that he wanted this as much, perhaps more, then he did. They could only continue if Roy took the blame on himself, and Ed both did and didn't want that. When had it become so goddamn complicated? He growled miserably and Roy mistook it for anger.

"Ed.. I didn't.. I didn't…"

"Shut the fuck up Mustang." Ed bit out, and his voice sounded more harsh than he imagined it could be. It was trembling with tension. "And we weren't supposed to fucking. _Kiss._"

Roy withdrew then, slowly. And Ed quickly rearranged himself before relaxing slightly. He was back in control, sort of. His heart was hammering in his chest and his dick was trying to gnaw its way through his pants and back out again_. Fuck that_. He thought, it was a close call. Almost too close. He'd let himself go, allowed Roy to kiss him, no not kiss… there had to be a better term for what the raven did, because it sure as hell didn't register as kissing. It was as if he had wanted to suck out his soul through his mouth. Ed ran a shaky hand through his hair, _what the fuck was I thinking, allowing that?_

He quickly glanced at the rear view mirror, Roy was sitting composed, head resting on a fist, looking out the window, his bangs hiding his eyes.

Ed checked their radar, nothing in sight and thankfully and Ed didn't know how, he had stayed on course. He picked up the received. "Amestris? This is Fullmetal, come in."

"Fullmetal? Where the fuck are you? We're all shitting ourselves, thinking something happened. Green was almost crying!... over" Fritz' voice screeched through the mike; Ed winced. He hadn't turned on his radio after takeoff. All things considered, this was a good thing. But he realized they were in the air for about fifteen minutes without contact. "Shit, sorry man, there were… some problems with the radio on this piece of shit, Im gonna have to look into that later today." Smooth lie, he nodded in congratulations to himself. He looked in the mirror and Roy's eyes met his. Ed looked away. "We're three quarters of the way to base. Im tuning out but if anything, I'll give a shoutout, over." He waited for the response. Fritz's voice came on again. "Allright Fullmetal, you do that; Al's still gonna kick your ass, he was scared shitless. Over."

"You're a good liar Ed." Roy said, his voice wasn't accusatory, he sounded tired. Ed looked to him once again.

"So are you."

Roy nodded in agreement, a sad smile playing on his lips. "that depends."

"Does it?" Ed smirked, "had me fooled."

Roy shook his head. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"I remember you telling me that I was good at keeping my mouth shut." Ed couldn't help the cruel smile as he challenged Roy, who's eyes widened a bit, then leveled out, "You didn't have to agree." He whispered. "Why did you say yes?"

"Because…" Ed cleared his throat. "Because there are people out there that are important to me ; equal exchange, I suppose."

They didn't have much time to talk beyond that, Ed pretended to busy himself with the map and Roy took to staring out again. They landed smoothly, quietly and as soon as the plane was completely at a halt Ed slid the glass dome up and was off before Roy had even undone his seatbelt. He hurried to do so and was in time to see the back of Ed as he gave curt orders to his team and began walking away.

"Fullmetal!" he shouted, not sure if the blonde would turn. He did, slightly, looking back at Roy blankly.

"We have to go over this faulty radio.. that and other parts you noticed don't work. I expect you in my office after sundown." His voice was commanding. A superior addressing a Major. Ed's eyes flashed with something Roy couldn't pinpoint before he nodded slowly, turning again and walling quickly away.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Song: Tatu – 30 Minutes

Al was pissed. And when Al was pissed, he smoked. This unfortunately meant that he had returned to a habit he'd successfully avoided for two years. "For fucks sakes!" he cursed, glaring at the radio set as he teetered on the chair provided to him by Fritz. They were occupying the control tower since about five minutes after Ed's and General's takeoff. Al had beat Fritz and Dale to the station, unapologetically throwing out the staff assigned to the job. He ordered them out at Doctors orders, overheating or some shit like that, he'd said. And they were too happy to leave.

Now here they sat for the better part of the morning and not. one. fucking. word.

"I'm going to chew his heart out." Al smiled, inhaling deeply.

"Maybe they're busy?" Fritz threw in helpfully, he had one hand on the controls, scanning the radar and listening intently through one huge earpiece. "Naaah." Al inhaled again, "He's fucking around and does not give one shit that I'm worried… plus he made me start smoking."

"Oh, well.. he's fucked now." Dale rolled his eyes. "How could you let your brother force you into such a disgusting habit?" He asked scathingly, leaning over Fritz and picking out one cigarette from the wrinkled box that lay in front of Al.

Al glared at him. "Ha. Ha." His eyes roamed the board, trying to gleam any sort of clue where Ed was now. "They could be very well at the bottom of the fucking sea and the asshole doesn't give a shit that Im worried!"

"So you said, twice now." Fritz chuckled. "relax man, they'll be fine." He looked over to the pack and picked the last cig out of it. Al was about to growl in protest, stopped by the possessive gleam in his friends eye. "Don't even think about it Elric. This baby is mine!"

Al sighed and got up. "Im gonna dip downstairs and bring up another." He turned and almost collided with Stuart. He brought up his hands to steady himself. "Sorry." He smiled up at him. "feeling better?"

Stuart looked around and wrinkled his nose. "The stench here is unbelievable." He wheezed. "Have ya'll been smoking a pack at a time?!"

"Something of the sort." Fritz waved in greeting. "Ed's gonna get his ass kicked for it though, don't worry."

"Why Ed?" A sandy eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Because I'm worried about him… about you too, actually, so that makes you just as responsible." Al growled, throwing himself back into the chair.

"Im sorry, still not with you…" Cain looked to Fritz for help, but the man was shrugging. "The doctor gets frustrated when people don't listen and as punishment, he smokes."

"This gives him additional energy to kick some well deserving ass." Dale threw in. "If you know what we're saying…"

Al was busy glaring at the screen. "What they said" he nodded at Dale and Fritz.

Cain leaned on the door and glared at Al. "What you're saying is that you start smoking when you're stressed, and Ed successfully does that. Point duly noted. And what have I done exactly, to deserve your wrath, Doc?"

"You Stuart…" Al sighed, looking up at him and crossing his arms. "Are too much like my brother for your own good."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Cain grinned.

"Don't." Al sighed. "Ed lies to me because he thinks he's protecting me, when all he's really doing is frying my brain cells."

"And smoking doesn't? and how am I anywhere close to that description?" Stuart was seriously surprised.

"You did the same thing yesterday. Why did you come to see me and then run like hell? Al was up now, glowering at Cain down the length of his nose. Though Cain was naturally bigger than him, he stepped back when faced with the full wrath of Alphonse Elric.

"That's different!" He defended, "I simply wasn't feeling sick!" He glared right back. "And you will not blame killing yourself on me." He growled, stepping up to Al's challenge and facing him straight.

"Yeah man, just blame Ed when he gets back, don't bother Stuart!" Fritz laughed.

"You're just as guilty!" Al snorted at Fritz. "I'll just tell Ed that you provided me with ciggies and we'll see who'll be dragging their bruised ass down the deck."

Dale and Fritz flared up at the same time. "Now now, is that any way to treat a friend?"

"Lets not get over ourselves here…"

"I'll tell Ed you forced me…"

"he'll believe that." Dale laughed.

They froze as the radio turned on.

_"Amestris? This is Fullmetal, come in."_

Al almost threw himself at Fritz in order to grab the speaker. "Tell him he's dead meat!" he hissed, trying to get past Fritz Arm which was holding him back.

"Fullmetal? Where the fuck are you? We're all shitting ourselves, thinking something happened. Green was almost crying!... over" Green had been in before, asking for Mustang well over five times in the past hour . With each negative, his voice jumped an octave higher as he sweated profusely, worried out of his mind.

_"Shit, sorry man, there were… some problems with the radio on this piece of shit, Im gonna have to look into that later today. We're three quarters of the way to base. I'm tuning out but if anything, I'll give a shoutout, over."_

"See?" Dale mouthed over to Al, who shrugged back, still seething.

"Allright Fullmetal, you do that; Al's still gonna kick your ass, he was scared shitless. Over." That gained him a hit upside the head. "You don't tell him that!" Al swooned back into his chair, grinning.

"Will you cease this disgusting smoking thing now?" Cain asked, bending over the overflowing ashtray and coughing slightly. " I can barely breathe here!"

"Yeah, you should probably leave then." Al noted. "Secondhand is bad for ya. Go."

He did a double take because he wasn't sure if what he registered on Cain's face was correct. There had flashed, he was almost certain, a shadow of hurt. This might have been imagined, but he couldn't be sure. He was only half kidding when he dismissed him too, he was well aware that it was toxic, and boiled down, he didn't want him there because of that, but he wasn't actually going to throw him out.

Cain however, chose to interpret this differently. He nodded, smiled slightly and excused himself before slipping out of the cabin and taking the stairs two at a time. Al was slightly taken aback. He looked to dale and Fritz who were both looking at him intently. "Well, what are you waiting for dumbass? Get over there and explain your lack of human emotion!"

Al didn't have to be told twice. He too, took leaping bounds and veered the turn, landing gracefully on the ground floor before hastily making his way downstairs. He had heard the door slam and had a gut feeling Cain made his way below deck.

Once downstairs, he made his way to the barracks, which were a few twisty turns beyond his office and in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. The soldiers slept in divisions, rows of bunk beds welcomed him as he stepped quietly into the large hall. Ed had his own room, but he was a Major, and his rank gave him some small privileges. This was standard military supply. He walked along two rows of grey flannel mattresses and as he neared the third, he saw a pair of boots poking out of a bottom bunk.

He made his way hesitantly, his white doctor's jacket fanning out behind him, quietly catching some of the beds he passed. Hands in pockets, he stopped before the pair of boots. Poking one with the toe of his own.

The small half-windows allowed a limited amount of sunshine into the room, and the small streaks of it banded through dust and smell of boot polish. Al liked those smells. This was faintly what Cain smelled like, he noticed, as he looked down and into the deep green eyes. Which regarded him easily, through hooded lids. _He has unbelievably long eyelashes_. Al thought, when the man shifted his position a bit, and one gold band hit across his cheek.

"hey." He voice was smooth. Encouraging again, a doctor's inquiring soft mumble.

Cain regarded him quietly, nodding in response.

"Im an ass." Al sighed. "for many things, though I honestly didn't expect you to listen to me and leave."

"You asked me to. You outrank me. I obeyed. Isnt that what the point is?" Cain shrugged. He scooted to the edge of his bed and Al stepped back a bit to allow him to grab for something beneath his bunk. He pulled out a metal box, flicked it open and pulled out boot polish and a cloth. Without looking at Al, he got out a spare pair of scuffed boots and making himself comfortable within the recesses of his bunk, got to work.

Al stood there, feeling a bit out of place, not sure what to do with himself. He wasn't asked to sit, and there was a tension between them that he had created. His eyes followed Cain's hands on the polish – they shook slightly, and Al had that feeling again, one that told him there was a secret being hidden from him.

"Listen, if its about the cigarettes, I'm sorry." He finally managed, crouching in front of the man. It was easier to see him like this, now they were almost eye level, and Al noted the small glimmer of eyes meeting his from behind the curtain of lashes.

"S'not about the damn cigarettes." The man picked up his boot brush and set to vigorously swiping at the boot in his hand.

"I know I can be a bastard. Neither Ed or I got much schooling in etiquette, though I like to think I outstrip him in it by a mile." Al grinned. "Sometimes I say things and they come out harsh without me wanting them to. And sometimes…" he looked at Cain intently. "Sometimes I pry too much, though that's what you get for wanting to be a doctor, though coming to one and bolting doesn't exactly help either."

He'd gotten the blonde's attention. The brush stopped, fell to the mattress and Cain lifted his frustrated and confused eyes to Al's surprised ones. "It's not that Doc, so drop it."

"Can't. Professional hazard. I may be a bastard, but I do care. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Doc, I don't need your help, it's not medical so please forget that I came to see you." Al scooted closer to Cain. He was almost touching his knee. "Then I'll help as a friend, if you'll permit me."

The blonde groaned, covering his face with one hand, nodding his head as if in disbelief. "Why won't you just let me take care of it by myself Doc. Not much you can do, honest." He smiled at Al, and the Elric bristled. "I know a fake smile when I see one, Ed's a pro at them." He eyed Cain wearily. The man was clearly in distress, there were circles under his eyes, and he would not make eye contact.

"So it's not medical, allright. You're having trouble sleeping."

"I don't like sleeping." Cain grumbled. "And that's not the problem."

"Well whatever, it is actually, but I can skin you for that later. Now, about -"

"Doc, will you get off my case?! It's not what you think its like!" Cain exploded, trying to bolt for the exit only to be stopped by Al, who wasn't budging. Their eyes connected and Al became a little alarmed. Cain looked like an animal cornered. "Then what's it like for christsakes?!" Al growled in defeat.

"It's like this."

Al's shirt was grabbed and he was being pulled down. Cain met him half way, his lips gently settling over Al's, who was so utterly disoriented that he froze. Soft and warm. It was not at all how he imagined kissing another man. He'd have thought hard colder somehow than a woman's kiss. It wasn't it was anything but that. If anything, the man beneath him was growling softly as he gently nibbled along his bottom lip, planting a succession of small soft and quick kisses as he went. Al realized he had closed his eyes, he opened them and as he did so, Cain's advances stopped. Though he was on top of him, half on and half off the bed. He was supported by one knee, and Al froze as he felt the obvious outline of Cain's "problem" on his inner thigh.

"I see…" Al mumbled, sliding off and wiping his mouth, looking at his hand as if not his own. "I…" He looked at Cain, unsure of what to say. He was in a whirl of confusion and utter disbelief both at himself and at the frowning man before him.

"Just leave." Cain's voice was hoarse, he looked away, to the tiny window above him as if a clue was left there to show him what to do.

Al stepped back and quickly made his way out of the hall. His boots made booming noises that he winced at as he went. He thought maybe he should have stayed, explained... Al stopped at the door, hand on the latch and looked back – the hall seemed empty, Al felt hollow. He slipped out quietly, gently closing the door behind him before running to his room and locking the door. He paced feverently, hand on his lips as he replayed the scene over and over in his head.

It felt good… so damn good, he hadn't a clue it would be this good… But then there was Winry.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: The songs Ed plays are called "Asturias" by the very talented David Garrett, for the ladies, he's eye-candy ;) and Czardas, rendered fantastic by Vittorio Monti. **

The mess hall was chock full of people as Ed and Al entered it. They looked around, Ed smirking at the fake decorations the staff women had managed to pin to every free space of dingy wall possible.

"Well shit," Ed commented, jabbing a chuckling Al beside him. "You'd think that with all the money the military is spending on us they would've thought up a few decent decorations.

Al winced at the jarring colours and cheap plastic that glittered absolutely everywhere. Nodding in agreement.

"Looks like a bomb went off in a gay bar." Fritz mumbled from right behind Ed and the blonde jumped, surprised, to the healthy laughter of the company.

"D'you think the food is just as shitty as the décor?" Dale offered, as they took their seats at a foldout picnic table on wheels. It was covered in white plastic lace covers and in the middle stood a jam jar stuffed with fake pine needles and red berries that stank of artificial cinnamon.

"Holy shit I hope so." Ed wheezed, placing his head on the plastic and wrinkling his nose. "This smells too." He watch with amusement as his brother and companions glued their noses to the covers, inhaling. He rolled his eyes. "You couldn't just take my word for it."

The lunch ladies were bringing out the trolleys laden with what looked like heaps of potatoes, chicken and an assortment of colorful fruit and vegetables.

"They have gravy." An excited Fritz reported, sliding back beside Ed after his bathroom trip. Which Ed and the rest established was pure bullshit.

"Couldn't you have asked them, like a normal person?" Ed drawled. "You had to go the extra mile about the bathroom?"

"And guess what else?" Fritz's eyes were sparkling with mirth. "Guess who's joining us for our lowly Christmas supper?"

Ed pretended to be deep in thought. "Lets see, who doesn't eat with us every day that you could get your panties in a knot about…?"

"Santa Claus?" Al almost choked on his own laugh, and Ed had to twist his neck over Fritz to see the door. There indeed, stood Santa Claus – to Ed's utter astonishment, The Mustang himself.

"If I had food, I'd choke on it." Dale almost died on the table, clutching his sides. "If he starts "ho ho ho's, Ill piss myself, plain and simple."

Mustang indeed did. He even tried to make them loud and booming, as he paraded right down the aisle, heaving what looked like a huge bag on his shoulders. "Its almost as big as the one he was heaving out with the alcohol." Al whistled, and Dale snorted in laughter. The lunch ladies were getting to their table. Despite being big and severe looking, every one of them, they were all sporting cheap green velvet hats with bells on end. Dale watched them in amusement "Santa's little helpers." He wheezed, Fritz clapping him on the shoulder in a fit of silent laughs, which ended in coughs, as they piled the food on their plates and moved on, jingling merrily. "They could break Santa in half." Ed smiled at the pleasant mental image, not taking his eyes off the ridiculous image Mustang presented.

The man in question sidled up to the front of the mess hall, followed by a mortified looking Green. They got a table all to themselves, a round one, right beside the stage. It wasn't far from their own, and Ed's eyes roamed over Mustang before he noticed the microphone set up, along with speakers. Roy got up to speak, and the chattering over the food went down to a pleasant murmur.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he chuckled loudly into the microphone. As Ed rolled his eyes. "As every year at Christmas, the tradition is upheld that some sort of show be performed be each group, be it jokes, songs or theater. I hope this year doesn't disappoint and, as each year, there will be a prize for the winning team. In addition," he lifted his voice over the growing noise. "In addition, each team leader will be asked to perform something for us and this too, will go into raising the chances of your team to win. This is last minute, and you don't have long to decide on what it is you want to do – consider this your ability training, quick thinking and decision making." He smiled at them all again "Above all, I wish you have fun, enjoy a delicious feast our ladies prepared for us and good luck!"

Ed, Fritz and Dale burst out laughing at the end of that, Al frowning at their childish behavior. Ed tucked in with the voracity of a wildboar. He hadn't felt so hungry in a long time. "Fuck that." He mumbled to Al through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, who was enjoying a piece of the chicken. "I aint doing shit for that git."

"It's not for that git" Al smiled mischievously. "Its for your team." He looked over ed's shoulder and Ed followed his gaze. Ed's team looked happy, all huddled together, looking very tightly knit but comfortable. They were devouring their way through heaps of food, laughing and joking in earnest. Ed threw Al a dirty look before looking back to them. "I don't know who calls you a good guy bro, you play dirty."

Al smirked, watching Ed look on his team with pride. Stuart looked up suddenly, catching first Al's eyes, lingering for a second, and moving on to Ed, who crooked his finger for him to come over. The sandy haired man complied immediately, coming up with an easy grin. "Merry Christmas majors, Doc." He looked pointedly to Al, who held his gaze evenly, nodding in return and smiling faintly.

"What is it exactly that we have planned for this erm… show?" Ed grinned apologetically. "Thing is, I completely forgot that you goys did this."

"We've decided on a skit, and I gotta tell ya boss, its going to be funny." Cain grinned, looking like a huge excited kid. Al studied him as he went into a small tirade over the plan and execution of said stunt. He looked happy, not tortured and awkward as from the day before. Al couldn't decide whether he felt like shit for prodding him too far or for liking something he so obviously shouldn't have. One thing he did manage to decide on as he lay awake for the better part of the night, was that he'd be damned if he would sulk or god forbid, hide. He wasn't ashamed, he was shaken however, and every time that man locked eyes with him it got a tiny bit harder to sit there peacefully and pretend that nothing had gone on between them…

Ed's loud laugh broke his train of though and he tried not to look too thrown off. "I like that!" Ed chuckled, "That sounds fantastic!"

"So what are you going to do boss?" Cain prodded, grinning from ear to ear. Ed went back to digging through his potatoes. He looked thoughtful for a moment before brightening up. Al knew right away. "D'you want me to get it while you finish eating?"

Ed nodded, smiling appreciatively and Al slipped form the company, buzzing hall and into the dark, quiet corridor. He stopped for a moment and breathed in release before walking briskly to Ed's room and scurrying underneath his brother's bed, pulling out a surprisingly not dust covered case. He ran a hand over it and smiled.

Cain had gotten back by the time he returned, and the first group (Dale's) was already performing. The hall was a boom of laughter and jeers, the occasional catcall. Ed was laughing along with Fritz and Dale and smiled up at Al as he arrived, slipping the case into Ed's waiting hands. "Thanks" he mumbled, as Al settled himself beside him. "I think this will earn some brownie point and most importantly, Im not half bad at this."

Dale eyed the case and understanding dawned. He elbowed Fritz, and the latter moaned. "We're so fucked man."

The shows went on, the groups performed amiably, even the lunch ladies had a dance prepared, and executed it with amiable skill, for which they each received a small token of appreciation and a kiss on the cheek form Mustang himself. Ed decide dhe wasn't kissing him again. Ever.

Predictably, Ed's team won the competition. No one argued, it was by far the funniest and the men had even prepared makeshift costumes. Ed had a good laugh and vowed to never forget Stuart in tiny little cherub wings.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen" Mustang had gotten up again. "the spontanieous part of our show, and I believe we should start with the leader of the winning team." Their eyes met across the floor and Ed wondered how the hell he could have a shiver of lust run through him with Mustang dressed so incredibly stupidly. He smiled, however, and sauntered to the front. He plopped the case on Mustang's table and clicked it open, gazing to Roy, who had eyes on his the entire time. He pulled forth the violin and a hush spread on its own accord. He nodded to someone in the back to hit the lights. Only the front row remained lit, right above his head and this gave an interesting twist. He locked eyes with Roy once more before he lifted the switch.

xXx

Well, damn.

Had Roy really thought that all Edward Elric did was work with planes? He sat mesmerized, in his ridiculous Santa suit as the blonde sauntered up to the front, plopped his case right before him and withdrew the instrument. Roy's cock jumped to attention as soon as that case thumped against their table. Ed's eyes flicked to his, a quick flutter that he caught and held him. Or at least, he had thought it did. Then Ed stepped forward, the lights went off and in the almost dark hall, Ed played. He looked into his eyes and played.

And Roy Mustang was undone.

The skill was evident. Ed looked like he'd be doing this his entire life and judging by the delicate flicks of the wrist, the gentle stability of the arm and the beautifully spilled notes, he had. The music was brilliant, Ed had chosen a very quick and complicated tune. With every quickening of the music Roy was that much closer to coming in his pants. The sight of the blonde undulating around the instrument, eyes glazed, then slowly shut closed as his mouth opened up just enough for Roy to see him quickly lick his lips in abandon… That was seduction perfected.

The music was fantastic, Ed was indescribable. Roy watched each flicker of emotion, more interested in Ed's body crossed his legs and pressed against his obvious erection. He thanked the lord the lights were out, the problem was he'd have to get up briefly after Ed's performance was over, and how did one do that with a dick stiffer than Ed's gun? He closed his eyes, inhaling a rattling breath. His hand wasn't helping much, it only added friction that drove him insane with lust for the blonde.

And just like that Fullmetal cut the tune, to the roar of the crowd, he bowed low, a tinge of a blush dusting his cheeks and was about to retreat. Their eyes met again and a slight smirk graced his features. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to him.

He stood with confidence. "If you don't mind ladies and gentlemen, I'll play another, as a treat for our General here, for joining us tonight." He looked straight at Roy, one eyebrow raised regally, and Roy had to force himself to produce a decent smile and clap along with the others. "This one's called Czardas." Ed eyed Roy almost hungrily. Sending another wave of heat to his groin. Roy almost gasped, clenching his teeth hard. When had it come to this? Him about to come from just looking at the blonde?

This was much faster, and yet more sensual that the first. The quickness was resonated by long, lilting tones that had Roy panting visibly. Green looked to him, worried. "Sir are you allright?"

"M' fine." Roy gasped. The music was getting quicker and so was his pulse. He had one shot at this before things turned ugly. "I think I need to use the restroom though," he shot Green a knowing look. "I think Im coming down with something, will you take over for a minute?"

He didn't wait for Green to agree, he bolted from his chair and thankful for the closed lights, beelined for the first door he could reach quickest. He turned before stepping out and again, the slightest flick form those amber eyes told him Ed knew. And that he was enjoying it.

He managed to slip out into the deserted hall before the orgasm shook him. With a muffled scream, his legs gave way and he slid to the floor, realizing late that he'd bitten his lip, which was now bleeding. He rode wave after wave of bone searing pleasure, not knowing whether grabbing himself now would be a bad idea. It was, because that just had him coming a second time, and biting his lip again. It took a minute for his mind to swim back into him. When it did, he sat panting heavily, sprawled right beside the fucking mess door. He thanked his lucky stars no one had come out. He looked down at himself and _tske'd_. The front of his pants were dry, thank the fucking god almighty, or rather, thank Green for suggesting he not wear the old Santa suit on skin, arguing that having something beneath would prevent any dust or whatever shit it caught while being stored in the furthest recesses of Roy's office, left no doubt, by another Captain.

He limped to the bathroom, cleaning himself up as best as he could with the provided toilet paper and paper hand towels. He was still hard, he realized with a groan. Why couldn't his dick just behave? He looked at himself in the mirror and snorted at the ridiculous look. Never. The. Fuck. Again.

He ran the water, washed his hands and ran them through his hair, ogling his face. His pupils were dilated still, he knew what he wanted. Ed, tonight.

He could imagine in his minds eye what he'd do to the tantalizing blonde. It was so very hard feeling like an asshole when Ed looked at him like that, like he was fucking him with his music alone. Roy felt shivers go down his spine, pooling in his groin again and he hissed. Turning the cold water tap to full and splashing his face over and over again. Nothing seemed to be able to dissipate his need. He groaned again, then looked up and jumped, because added to his reflection in the mirror was also Ed's.

He was casually leaning on the frame of one of the cubicles, arms crossed, eyeing him wearily. Roy eyed him though it, wondering if he knew.

"You ok?" Ed drawled, sounding positively careless.

Roy could only nod.

"You ran out of there." Ed said, crossing the floor and turning on his tap, splashing the water on his face, letting Roy _look._

Ed's face was dripping, eyes pinched against the string. "Fucking hot in there." He gasped, rising up.

Roy didn't let him fumble for a paper towel. He rounded on the blonde like a hungry wolf, swallowing the chilled, wet lips. Ed's surprise hwas clear in the tiny gasp he gave, eyes flying open, growling low. Roy's cock jumped into full attention once more, he ground into the blonde, and that earned him a gasp, then a laugh. Ed laughed into his mouth and Roy almost came again.

"You're like prepubescent teen." Ed chuckled, pushing him away. "I swear, no one came from me playing, ever." He eyed Roy's crotch with a smirk. "That is why you limped off, isn't it? I could see you writhing in that chair for the better part of my show."

Roy might have slinked off, but he wansnt about to deny it. "I did." His eyes leveled Ed's, whose eyebrows shot up in surprise again. "Would you have me deny it Fullmetal? You made me come by just watching you play. I watched you caress that violin like a lover, and you made me come by just watching you, so fucking perfect…" He walked up to Ed slowly, tauntingly. "You were so fucking perfect." He growled, leaning in for another kiss, grinding into the blonde again, letting him feel his hardness. "And now," he whispered, against Ed's opened lips, not touching but hovering so close he could feel the heat radiating off him. "I almost came again."

He licked his way around Ed's ear, "just having you around me… makes me so damn hard." He bit the lobe gently as Ed's hand covered his groin, pressing. Roy's breath hitched in his throat. "Hmmmm… just like that." He hoarsed, glad to hear a small whimper from the blonde.

The loud applause from down the hall set off Ed's struggle. Roy let him go, the blonde was visible flushed, eyes rings of blasing gold, air coming out in tufts. "Fuck, Roy… You're one sick fuck." He growled. Looking the raven up and down. "Especially in that ridiculous costume." His hand was on the door by the time Roy caught up, trapping Ed between his body and the door. His hand steady on Ed's. "Our meeting is still on tonight Major." He whispered against the tanned neck. "Bring that violin of yours."

Ed's curt nod was enough, Roy let him go, stepping back, and the blonde bolted outside, disappearing into the heated darkness. Roy gave him a few minutes, standing outside, grinning like an idiot before slipping in himself.

AN: Hope you all enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Song: "Wicked Games" by The Weekend. **

Roy prowled his room like a caged animal. It had been two hours since the show was done. Some presents, in the form of packaged cookies or coffee or some shit of that nature were distributed by him, but he couldn't really remember the people he gave them out to. The return to the hall, the rest of the performances and the entire fucking packed hall were one giant blur. His mind kept replaying the bathroom, Ed's cold, moist lips on his own, the laugh that fell down his throat and Roy sat there with a stupid grin plastered on his face, imagining what else he'd like travelling down his throat, something much more substantial than air, but still very much Fullmetal's.

He returned at the end, still dazed and hard and waited, and as he did so, a few interesting possibilities flew around his head. They all featured the blonde, spread out on his bed, open and begging for his feasting – a notion that was ridiculous, as Ed had a bit more self-control than Roy would have liked and he doubted very much whether the fierce pride of the man would ever allow him to lay there and beg. It was obvious the blonde enjoyed Roy's need, and it was just as obvious that if he was given the choice none of what Roy wanted would have ever happened. He wondered, falling onto his large high backed chair what Ed would be like to him if he wasn't being blackmailed. Though it had been Ed coming to seek his aid, Roy still couldn't get over the abominable behavior of his drunken haze. He was a bastard, but he could be an attentive bastard, and therefore, a fantastic lover. He'd decided that tonight would be all about Ed.

The blonde slipped in quietly, without knocking, an hour later. Roy had given himself up to unfinished paperwork, deciding that preserving stamina would be preferable over a quick toss in the bathroom. What better cock-block than signing useless military documents? He looked up and smiled tentatively as Ed leaned on the wall beside the door, eyeing Roy through the length of his nose, keeping his eyes hooded and hidden. His hands were folded behind him and he was holding the case for his violin.

It would have been a lie to say that Ed looked excited, or even eager to be here. Roy noted the tenseness in the shoulders, the rigid stance and hardness of thighs as he crossed his long legs. Roy's eyes followed the stretch of dark denim, noted the loose hoodie. He imagined the material brushing against Ed's skin. He was salivating at the thought of his tongue replacing grey cotton.

Roy stood up and a flick of his wrist gave Ed the cue to follow him to his private quarters. He hadn't prepared much, figuring that getting the place obviously cleaned up would have been an obvious clue into his wanting to impress Ed. There wasn't much point in that since he was pretty much sleeping with him against Ed's will. But he had brought up a bottle of champagne – it was chilling in a silver bucket. And Ed's eyes fell to it right away. If anything, it added to the blonde's unease. Roy could see his step falter as he decided to stand in the doorframe instead of coming in. "This is just for you." Roy reassured him. "I have to say I'm quite done with alcohol." That earned him a perked eyebrow. Ed passed the threshold, glancing at the big bed that dominated the room. "I'm not the drinking type myself Mustang, so you can put that away."

Roy shrugged. "Whatever suits you." He crossed the room to the closet and threw both doors open. The mirror fastened to one wing gave him a clear view of the blonde. Ed had relaxed a bit, he'd placed the case on the side table and looked around. Roy followed his movements as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and slipped it off, throwing it into the laundry basket and undoing his belt. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and turned to catch Ed looking hard at his back. The bright eyes were sharp, hooded and Roy smirked, throwing the pants over his bare shoulder. "Make yourself comfortable Ed, I'll be right back."

He stepped into the bathroom quickly and pulled of his heavy pants to don the lighter, comfortable bottoms. The navy material was soft and flowing, providing coolness and comfort. This usually did not matter as Roy preferred to sleep in the nude, but he would not exit in a show of bare display. He'd decided that if anything, at least separating his needy dick from the blonde would leave him sufficiently in control of himself to pull off his plan.

xXx

Edward had honestly thought of ditching their planned rendez-vous. Roy had asked him to bring his violin. He looked at the case sitting on the table not too far from him. He was sure the raven has some plans concerning that, since he almost came when Ed played, which had been hilarious onstage but far from it in the bathroom as he was being ravished by the very same man. Ed let out a rattling breath and let a few buttons go as he made himself more comfortable in one of the three large, cushy chairs surrounding the short table. There was a burgundy box sitting on top, perfectly innocent in itself. Ed leaned over and lifted the lid a bit, eyeing the contents, which turned out to be chocolates. He huffed, half laughing at the incredulity of it all, settling back in the chair. What the fuck was this man playing at?

He had to admit, when he'd seen the bottle in the cooler he'd frozen up and if he was going to be perfectly honest with himself, most probably for the only time that night, he had been scared. The memory of that last time had flooded him and he could not step into the room any further than he had. Roy seemed to catch on quickly, reassuring him. Still… drinking was a no no, for himself as well as for Mustang.

And then the man had the balls to smirk there and basically half strip. Moreover, he'd done it while eyeing Ed through the mirror. Ed had no choice than to stare at the sculpted planes of Roy's back, shoulders and tapered waist. He could note, in the timid, yellow light, every dip and twitch of the muscles riding under the perfect expanse of skin. He shuddered at himself in comparison. Roy had to be incredibly fucked up to consider him acceptable as a...a… fuckmate, essentially, and not a very willing one at that. Ed decided. The man had problems, this much was clear.

His head snapped up when Roy reentered the room. Their eyes met; the raven was smiling softly, his eyes unguarded and Ed didn't like that. He was calling Ed to do the same, to let go of animosity and that was something he wouldn't do, it was in a large portion all he had left against Mustang, if weak. He got up though, and stood there for the raven's inspection, which was quite obvious. Roy sauntered over, rounded on him from behind. Ed stiffened, but all the dark haired man did was lean against him as he reached for the box of chocolates. "You should try one, these are excellent."

Ed breathed out air he was holding. "No thank you." He mumbled, damned if he'd move out of Mustang's way. They stood thus, Roy's shoulder touching Ed's back. Roy obviously enjoyed the contact, opening the box and choosing one for himself. "You sure?" Ed shook his head.

He heard the wrapper fall to the floor and his nose was assailed with the sweet aroma of fruit and lightly bitter tang of alcohol. _So much for abstinence_, he rolled his eyes. The light touch to his jaw had came as a surprise. He hadn't expected Roy to be gentle at all when he touched him. More becoming than last time perhaps, but the finger running the length of his face was almost not touching his skin. He shivered despite himself, turning his head just a bit, enough to see smoky eyes hooking in on him. The finger became two; more insistent, guiding his head to Mustangs lips, up and forward – he almost fell into the slight kiss Roy offered. Just a quick nibbling on his lower lips - inviting, asking. He didn't answer in return, afraid to breathe.

The lips pressed slightly, probing tongue darting between Ed's lips to caress clenched teeth, the fingers massaging his tight jaw loose. Ed almost gave in, he pulled back despite wanting to continue. "I said no kissing Mustang. Respect that." He hissed.

Roy let out a slight breath, head immediately dipping down to attach itself timidly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The blonde shivered in pleasure again, allowing the contact. He had wanted Roy to force open his mouth, to claim him; he was almost disappointed when he listened. The scratching of teeth up and down his neck brought him out of thinking capability. He gasped audibly as Roy licked him hard behind his ear, more catlike than anything else. Using an open tongue.

"You're overdressed Ed." Mustang's lips felt devious against his skin. Wherever a touch was planted Ed's skin bloomed in electric sparks that projected into his eyes. All he could get out was a low hiss. Roy's hands wound themselves around his front, exploring his abdomen, his stomach, rubbing slow delicious circles against the light shirt Ed had on. The blonde half figured the material burned away wherever Mustang touched it, his skin certainly lit up with a tingling sear. Roy settled finally on his hips, both hands kneading bone and muscle before he pulled Ed into himself roughly. Ed grunted out a curse. Roy's mouth never left his skin, targeting his shoulder with a lavishness one bestowed on a favorite desert.

The raven stepped in front of him next, Ed mewled at the loss of heat, catching his breath. Roy looked deep into his eyes, grabbing his head with both hands and dipping close, tantalizingly so, to Ed's lips. No contact was made however and Ed understood that Roy was waiting for him to initiate that one act. In response, Ed turned his head to the side, breaking their eye contact. He was flushed and hard enough as it was but he'd be fucking _damned_ if he played into that devil's trap.

Roy complied again, moving away to undo each and every button of Ed's shirt with his mouth, capturing every inch of skin exposed into his mouth. Ed's hand flew to the mop of dark hair making its way down down _down… _His knees were humming, going limp; he had both hands grasping at Roy's powerful shoulders, leaning his weight onto the man. Mustang was on his knees now, having completely undone the material, he pulled at it and with Ed's help, slipped it off entirely, throwing it somewhere to the side. He looked up, eyes blazing. Ed's unique taste permeated him, it bored into his senses –the man's pores oozed his own toxic cocktail of aphrodisiacs that left him utterly unable to control his actions, he couldn't stop tasting it. Gods, Ed rendered him insane.

When Mustang's cheek came into contact with Ed's clothed dick he whimpered, loud. "Fuck Mustang... Mmmmmm… what are ya doin'?" Earning himself a glance from the man. Eyes connected, Roy licked through the cloth and Ed seriously wondered why it was he wasn't coming yet. With his limited experience in bed, he should have, if not from pleasure then at least overstimulation, of which Mustang proved himself to be master.

He involuntarily rolled his hips, biting his lip for some shred of self control. His movement created friction against Mustang's cheek and he did it again, groaning louder, unable to stop. His hand was buried in black hair, he pulled a bit, enough to have Mustang gasping and then growling as he attacked his zipper and pulled down.

Ed remembered suddenly. Shame washed over him in wave after wave. He whimpered, stepping back and tripping, he crashed down at the side of the bed, trying to leverage himself on it to get back up. Roy looked bewildered for a second before realization hit. He knew, should have remembered from their first time. Ed didn't like being exposed. Clearly, he'd forgotten about his arm, his leg however was another matter. He remembered Ed's plea before he let Roy use him last time. This was no different.

He crawled over to the blonde, who turned crimson, glaring pointedly into the ceiling, breathing labored. "Ed…" he reached for his face, the blonde caught his wrist in his metal arm, squeezing enough to let him feel how easy it would be to crush his bones. Roy didn't take the threat lightly, he didn't fight the blonde, just stretched himself out, hand still shackled in Ed's, and lapped at the exposed stomach. The quick scars that mottled his tanned body whirled underneath Roy's tongue. He travelled upwards, stopping at the shoulder port before he began to lavish affection to the very place that connected flesh to steel. It was an awkward position; his arm was bent back at a strange angle – Ed hadn't moved at all. He looked up quickly. Ed was looking at him, sprawled as he was, there was something in his eyes that Roy couldn't phantom. A mix between lust, hate and cool consideration. He placed his other hand on the small of Ed's back, pulling the blonde closer, lifting him slightly, supporting himself only on his knees. His stomach shook with the effort. He wanted Ed to see it; wanted to have the blonde understand that he would do this no matter what. "God's you're beautiful Ed… So fucking perfect." He sucked on the flesh of his underarm, just where the juncture of the metal began. "I can't get enough of you… Your taste drives me wild. Fucking wild." A growl let him know he was heard, his arm was released. He used it to claim the other side of the blonde, massaging his back. He could feel each rib underneath his fingers, he traced them from the back and set about biting them from the front. Ed bucked up beneath him, huffing loudly.

"The fuck you doin' Mustang?" he got out, sliding further down, guided by Roy.

"I'm enjoying you." Roy growled back, looking up. "I wanna see you." He whispered against Ed's ear as he placed his hand on Ed's crotch, earning himself another moan. "All of ya."

"Well, I'm yours aren't I Mustang?" Ed heaved out, placing his own hand over Roy's and grinding into it.

Roy was so close to coming he saw stars. "Then get these pants _off._" He commanded, over him and looking down at Ed.

The blonde looked down, lifting his ass as he wriggled out of the pants and shoes, then he looked back to Roy. The raven raised his eyebrow at Ed's underwear. Ed rolled his eyes again and slowly slid them down his long legs. Roy drooled over what he had before him. Ed was indeed, tanned naturally, there was no great difference in the skin tone where leg ended and abdomen began. His cock was arched, very hard- dark skin stretched deliciously, glinting with precome. Roy couldn't help dipping in for a taste, flicking over the tip, scooping up the white pearls and rolling them on his tongue. He watched Ed watch him do it, flushed and breathing shallowly. He went back for seconds, one hand splayed out on the blonde's flexing stomach and another settling itself around perfect Fullmetal cock. He didn't waste any time with setting up a rhythm. Taking in the tip, he sucked hard, teeth clenching comfortably around Ed's crown. He let his tongue wonder freely and rubbed against the opening with a dedication that had Ed bucking up against his will. Eyes clenched tight and mouth open in a silent scream. Roy could only hear short puffs from his lungs.

He ventured deeper, relaxing his throat as much as he could before he went further. It had been some time indeed, Roy knew, since he'd done this, but he needed to get everything right. His hand was weakly posed on Ed's stomach, not really holding him back at all, and the blonde realized this because a second later he was fucking his face with a new vigor. Roy slipped into concentrating on what he was doing. Ed wasn't small, his dick hitting the back of his throat and Ed was attempting to go further with a few growls and both hands now fisted in Roy's hair. The man leaned into a more accommodating position and allowed the blonde more access. Ed hissed in response, happy that he'd gotten what we wanted. He went quicker, almost pulling out before slamming in and Roy grunted with every hit, deliciously filled and gagging. He swallowed, and this earned him a small scream from the man above. Ed's legs had clenched around his shoulders and he was shamelessly rutting against him. Roy closed his eyes and hummed loudly. Ed's eyes almost popped form his head and he bit his lip hard, unsuccessfully stopping a scream from ripping out and with a few wild pulsating moments, he spilled, fantastically hot and burning, down Roy's throat. The raven slowly slid off, licking the remains of come from Ed's dick and purred in delight at the look Ed threw his way. Absolutely, unashamedly confused and fucked good and rotten. Roy crawled back up Ed's shivering body and kissed his way up his neck, stopping gingerly when his upper lip touched Ed's lower, swollen one. Ed was bleeding slightly, presumably from the biting he did, and Roy licked at that too, lavishing attention to the corner of the delectable mouth Ed possessed. Ed turned his face lightly, not telling but showing Roy to back down. This he did, nut the smirk on his face couldn't be helped; he'd rendered Fullmetal silent! That had to count for something.

"We didn't even make it to the bed." He observed, choosing an ear and deciding to lick it raw. Much to the pleasure, it seemed, of Ed, who's skin rippled under his hands. Roy was laying comfortably between Ed's legs, which were as yet too weak to do much else than exist limply at his sides. Through his pants he could feel Ed's new rising erection and he chuckled into the ear he was busy biting. "Ready for round two?"

"What round two?" Ed pushed weakly at his chest, attempting to gain eye contact. His eyes froze on the point of Roy's clothed crotch and he shot him a questioning look. "You haven't… ya know…"

Roy nodded. "I said it was about you, remember? I'm sort of going with that." He felt up Ed's metal leg, noting the gentle tenseness under his other hand. Obviously, Ed had forgotten. "Can you feel that? Can you feel me touch you?"

Ed shrugged, lifting himself up to rest his back against the bed, moving Roy with him. "Winry set up the plates with sensors beneath; so yeah, I can feel you touching me, and I can tell whether something is hot or cold, but pain isn't a big issue…" He observed his hand in the glinting light. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Did it hurt?" Roy asked, suddenly serious, he wanted to know more about this infuriating, wild man that had agreed to share his bed, if somewhat reluctantly.

"The operation?" Ed quirked his brow. "Well, they attach the port directly to nerves, and they drill holes in bone to fasten it on. Since they need to have you feel, pain killers are not on the menu."

"So they did it while you were awake... for… the whole thing?!" Roy was incredulous. That sounded like an absolute nightmare. He hadn't ever even considered how such an operation would be done. Now that he had, his throat had closed up on its own. It was hard to breathe, just thinking about everything Ed went through and then more… because of him.

Ed nodded. "It hurt like hell. They put this rubber piece into your mouth to prevent damage; I bit right through it." Roy's eyes were wide. Ed waved it off like no big deal. "It sounds like shit and it is, but hey, at least I can walk and stuff… it's be worse not having even that. Besides, the arms and legs you are able to reattach easily, or change when you need 'em. It's only the port that's a bitch."

"Is that why Al decided to become a doctor? Was he there for it?"

Ed nodded. "For most of it yeah, even though I told them not to let him in." He shook his head, "it's all over now though. Shit's done."

They were silent for a moment, Roy was massaging the metal leg without thinking, eyes far on Ed's history. He was still between his legs and comfortable. Ed didn't seem to mind so much either. It was the slight yawn that brought Roy back. "You need to sleep." He observed, scrambling over Ed to throw back the covers. Ed looked up, shaking his head. "I'd best get back." HE slowly got to his feet, looking sheepishly around for his clothes. Roy humphed and pushed him, causing Ed to fall bare assed into his bed. "Not going anywhere Fullmetal, you're not in any condition besides, I'm not sure if I'm completely finished with you yet. "

He was; he had too much in his head now to consider sex tonight, but he wanted the blonde close, might as wall play the bad guy.

Ed huffed in response, glaring at the raven as he shuffled over to one side and covering himself up. Roy smirked, sauntering over to turn off the lights and following the blonde, politely settling on his own side and bringing up the covers over both of them. He fell into sleep almost as soon as he took a deep breath.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: IM NOT DEAD! Just really busy! . **

Ed woke up slowly, like coming up for air after diving, his senses returned, one by one and this felt too nice to be reality. The sun was coming down on him hard, light stripes filtering through the window, warming skin and metal alike. It felt heavenly on his naked skin — his eyes shot open. Naked skin, naked… why was he naked? Whywhywhy… he sat up, rubbing at his temples, looking down at himself. Stark bare he was, having kicked off the covers in his sleep. He frowned at his dick, which was already half hard, lying innocently against some very fine sheets, he noted. Mustang didn't spare anything to feel good… damn, Mustang. Here was the culprit of his groggy consternation. Ed's mind flew involuntarily to last night and he realized mortified, that Mr. dick was holding rapt attention. He grabbed the nearest cover and threw it over his hard-on in disgust at his lack of control. Just in time too, because Mustang chose that moment to make an entrance.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." He mumbled, reaching his hands out to the raven. Roy snorted and passed Ed the huge mug of steaming coffee he'd been holding, taking a sip from his own. "Nice to see you too."

"Don't be daft," Ed answered, rapt attention given to the delicious liquid in his possession. "I was talking to the mug."

"Didn't doubt it for a second." Roy chuckled, perching on the side of the bed and leaning on the pile of pillows behind him. He raked Ed over a few times. "Though I don't think a good roast ever made me hard." Ed threw his a withering glare. "fuck you Mustang." Roy smiled and placed his cup on the bedside table. "Let me take care of this then." His voice dropped, he loved the light play on Ed's bare skin, and the thought of that dick waiting for him gave him shivers. Ed was having none of it. He held his mug tighter and shook his head. "Nuhuh, 'm not letting go of this." He looked like an overgrown five year old. Roy had to laugh. "You can finish it later." He slid closer, head beside Ed's elbow and since that was the closest part of the man available, he began a series of small kisses up it, reaching Ed's shoulder and looking up. The blonde was in an amiable mood and there could only be two reasons; one, Ed was not a morning person and therefore still half-conscious, or two, Ed had suddenly taken a liking to him. Roy was sure it wasn't the second.

Ed wasn't letting go of his prize and Roy upped his game. He crawled over to Ed and crouched before him. Demanding the blonde to look up. This Ed did, hesitantly, the sleepy golden eyes regarded him over the steam. Roy wanted nothing more than t lie back down with Ed and lay curled around him. He looked so childish then, so tired and vulnerable. The patch of bandage was gone from his shoulder and the bite was scabbed over, Roy's eyes really took Ed in. The skin around the port was pinkish, looking slightly raw, a bit puffy even. He wondered if that had been him too. He drew back a slip of the covers, really seeing Ed's metal leg for the first time. He touched it gently and the toes curled slightly, he looked up. Ed was delicately flushed, hiding his face behind the mug—Roy could see the blush even as Ed averted his eyes. The looked at the skin attached to the metal, it was similar to the shoulder, reddish and sore looking.

Roy bent over the leg and kissed the heated skin above the automail. Kissed all the way around as far as he could reach. Ed had not expected that, he moved to pull away but Roy held him, caressing the metal calf and murmuring against the tan skin. "You should ask Al for something stronger for these, they look painful."

"Al gave me the strongest shit he had that wouldn't make me addicted to the drugs." Ed shrugged, taking a sip. Roy didn't lift his fingers off Ed's skin, drawing circles with his thumb, enjoying the peace. "I like you like this." He murmured, gauging the blonde's reaction by the lift of his eyebrow. "Willing?" Ed supplied. "Calm." Roy corrected, "but willing is nice too." He inched closer to Ed and replaced his hand with his mouth. He wasn't in a hurry, just wanted to enjoy the taste of Ed's skin; saltiness and apples and musk. Ed made himself more comfortable too, leaning back into the pillows behind him, he looked into his drink and allowed Roy this innocent play and a shiver ran up the raven's spine at this simple gesture of trust. Trust he didn't earn but one that was still given, he hoped, for more than this otherworldly moment in time. He moved to the thigh on his other side, laying as he was between Ed's legs, he had easy access to both. He just kept moving the thin bed covers up an inch at a time, being careful to not overstep the truce they had set up.

"I don't want you to get on that boat." He said, raising his head to what was unmistakably, an Elric frown. "Im still going Mustang." Roy sighed. "I didn't doubt that for a second, just said I don't want you to… 'S not an order." Ed nodded. "Care to enlighten me?"

Roy shrugged. "I have a bad feeling about this, is all…"

"I'll only be gone a week Mustang, surely you can handle your own dick for that long?"

Roy huffed at this. "not my dick I'm worried about." He pulled the last slip of covers off the blonde and the man above inhaled loudly. Roy's eyes sparkled. "You've been hard for a while now, why didn't you say anything?" Ed sipped more coffee. "It's your call, Mustang, I'm here for your pleasure, after all."

Roy was hurt. "Is that what you think this was?" he asked. "That I'm doing this for my pleasure?"

"Aren't you?" Gold eyed challenged. "I was under the impression this was exactly what we agreed on." Roy looked at Ed hard. "Then give me that blasted coffee back." Ed glared back, "No!" Roy rolled his eyes and settled back. Ed's hard dick was still between them, forgotten in their squabble, Roy turned to it now. "You're the only part of Ed that listens." Said dick bobbed with Ed's "humph" of indignation.

Roy touched it with one finger rubbing up and down in a tiny movement at the blonde's base. He loved the shimmering curls Ed had, the dusting of gilding brought out the darker tint of his skin there, and Roy couldn't help himself as he dipped his head and licked tentatively and then took the delicate skin between his teeth oh-so-gently and rolled it. Ed growled above him, moving slightly, one leg moving up a bit for support. Roy's hands were pushing down on Ed's abdomen gently, letting him know he needed to lie still. He looked up once and when their eyes connected, Ed's were almost black with passion. His hands trembled lightly. He smiled as he dipped his head back and took a long, torturously slow lick from bottom to tip. Ed was leaking now, milky pearls gathering for Roy to sip off. And when he did, the blonde hissed his pleasure. "I told you I want to take you, Ed." Roy murmured before he took Ed into his mouth in one liquid movement, taking _all_ of Ed in, with no preliminaries, down his throat, where he purred, pleased, sending tsunamis of pleasure into his younger lover. Ed's eyes went wide as his hips pistoned forward on their own. "Fuuck." He breathed as Roy's hand splayed on his belly, keeping him relatively calm, rubbing back and forth. It didn't to anything more than make Ed wild with desire. He threw back his head as Roy moved on him, sucking. The blonde had never experienced anything like this before, Roy knew a greenhorn when he saw one, and Edward Elric had never had his dick don anyone's throat, that much was clear. He adjusted his leverage and pulled, withdrawing and taking only the tip of the blonde in, sucking hard on him and rubbing the slit hard with the tip of his tongue. Ed's shaking hand flew to his head and pulled him down again, and then the other joined in fisting through Roy's inky locks as he began undulating and writhing above him. Roy figured he might as well flow with it, letting his grip of Ed's taut stomach go and gripping his legs instead, settling first one and then the other, metal one on his shoulders, Ed yelled hoarsely and pumped into him hard, without shame. Roy suspected he was too far gone to have any left. All he could do was relax his throat and ride the barrage that was Fullmetal. He moved one hand on Ed's thighs, gripping hard but to please, rubbing hard, the other rolling Ed's balls in and pulling. He heard mewling noises and realized it was himself. With a last pull, Ed came into him, screaming coarsely and twitching as Roy swallowed every drop and finally looked up. Ed's metal leg slid to his side limply, the other still comfortably rested on him. Roy took to licking off the last remains of come off Ed's cock, and when he looked up again, Ed was looking at him intently, eyes hooded and heavy, but alert. He crawled along the beautiful body, resting himself on Ed's chest at last and settling his head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the bite mark softly, just looking at it, looking at the damage he'd done. It wasn't a love-bite, it wasn't claiming. It was the wound an angry, lonely animal had made in a victim. And he said so. Whispering against Ed's ear, he shuddered at how broken he was, and how tired of hurting people, and he felt a warm hand land on his cheek, and he nuzzled into it.

**AN: Yahhhhhhh its been AWHILE ne? :D Think: school+hmwrk=death**


End file.
